The Aono Vampire
by observer of dimensions
Summary: The battle with Fairy Tale has ended and peace has returned to the world. Years later however that peace may be in danger. Tsukune must stop it before it is to late.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rosario + Vampire only the plot an oc

Things Start Picking Up

Tsukune Aono now 25 and CEO of the new company Harmonious was seating at his desk looking over papers to approve. Harmonious had only been around for two years but it had become considerable large. The company is involved in all sorts of matters, from medicine to financial aid even political matters. It however had another function not known to everyone, helping monsters within the realm of humans.

There is knock on a Tsukune's door. "come in" he says not looking up from the papers. The door opens and in comes a young man "Well Well Tsukune working hard again, earning your paycheck I see".

Recognizing the voice Tsukune looked up "Hello Riddick what brings you here"

'Oh not much just some letters from your harem that I graciously decided to give to you" Riddick said dropping four letters on the table as he sits down on it.

"You know they want to move up to actually talking to you either on the phone or face to face" Riddick said "Have you read them?" Tsukune asks angrily. Riddick shakes his head.

"Nope, just a feeling… by the way going to that party Sunday?" Riddick asks. Tsukune looks up to the ceiling in thought "Yes why not I'm free then" Tsukune shrugs

"Sir I need you for a second" yells a woman on the other side of the door. Tsukune gets up and moves to the door "well it was good to see you but I have to go…hope you find something to keep the boredom away" Tsukune says jokingly has he leaves.

"I will" Riddick calls back. Riddick Ikeda a 27 year old with a knack to get really involved with anything he gets interested in. His personality is due to his overly boring parents; he is surprised that they even went at it enough for him to be born. He has short, semi-spiky white hair and brown eyes, which are actually contacts hiding is true eye color.

Riddick's true eye color is red, the red color of a vampire. He and Tsukune had meet in college. He also became acquainted with Tsukune's friends over the years. He doesn't work with Tsukune but tends to visit when bored.

After Tsukune left Riddick looked around the room. There wasn't really anything that stood out. It was just a normal office except one thing. On a bookshelf was a group of pictures. There was however one picture that was face down.

Riddick when up to the shelf and picked it up. Riddick looked at it with little emotion. "You haven't fully gotten over it have you" he whispered.

The picture was of Tsukune and outer Moka smiling.

Outside Tsukune was talking with a woman " It must have been remnants Fairy Tail, they are the only ones who have the ability to steal that" she said

"That's true and from what you told me it sound like the break in was organized very well, not to mention that they would be the only one's who would try something like that" Tsukune replied.

Tsukune took a breath then continues " report to me what the investigation team finds, I will contact a former member and see if she can help". The women nodded and walked away.

Tsukune returned to his office. Riddick was not there, probably gone to see his succubus friend. As he sat down he sighed Looks like I will need to go to the party anyway, she'll be there….I know she doesn't hate me but still… For a minute Tsukune just stared off into space. He parted his lips as he spoke the name of the person he needed to meet. "Akuha"

**A/N here is the first chapter please review **


	2. The Letters, A friend and Akuha

The Letters, A Friend and Meeting with Akuha

**It was Sunday**, the day of the party. Tsukune was tightening his tie in front of his mirror. He wore black pants a white shirt and black blazer with small, vertical, white lines.

After checking himself over to making sure everything looked right he went over to his nightstand and picked up the letters he hadn't read yet. He turned to head out of his room but stopped short. He then turned around once again and picked up a piece of twisted metal. Tsukune threw it up into the air then caught it as it came down. As he left the room he put the twisted metal into his right pocket.

Tsukune lived in a small mansion at the edge of the city he was in. The mansion had room for at least 20 people to live there. He could have had a bigger mansion considering the amount of money he earned, but he felt that he didn't needed to do so.

As he walked to the front door his maid called out. "Have a good time sir" she said sleepily. " I will, thank you Rue" he called back to his maid who happened to be a Mummy.

Tsukune arrive at his car where his driver waited. The driver drove out of the driveway and onto the road. Shortly after Tsukune saw a heavily armed police car drive pass them.

Tsukune let out a sigh of relief as he realized it was just on patrol and not heading somewhere to arrest a monster. For you see the humans knew that monsters existed, the battle with Fairy Tale saw to that.

Luckily no war broke out between the humans and monsters; well at least not a physical war. With the revealing of monsters there were many mixed emotions between both sides. In order to keep the peace laws were made or changed to adapt to this new situation.

This however could not solve anything. Discrimination against the monsters spread. What was worst was if any were to cause harm to a human there would be heavy retaliation. The second propose of Tsukune's company was to fight against the discrimination.

Harmonious would help monster get jobs when they were turned down for bogus reasons. The company would also provide the chance for monsters to get ID's and licenses for whatever reason they needed it.

**For **the start of drive Tsukune just sat watching the changing scenery. Finally he opens the first of the four letters.

Dear Tsukune

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am doing fine and yes the job is going well. I have already become the top journalist here. I have been praised many times for the info I dig up. The kids are doing find though they have stared asking me who their father is. For some reason I find it hard to tell them I don't know since it was a random sperm donor both times. I have instead talked about you to get off the subject. Don't worry I made it clear to them that your not the father. Of course if you want to I don't mind. :P Anyway I hope to hear form you soon. Take care._

_From Mizore_

Tsukune smiled then when to the next letter.

Dear Tsukune Hey how are you? I'm doing great here. We are finally done with production; all I have to do now is wait till they are done editing the movie. It sounds your really sounds like the recipes I'm sending you. Well it's kind of hard to think of anything else to write. OH almost forgot I'm invited to a special premiere of a new movie coming out. If you want I can get you an invitation if your not busy. Well guess I'll see you sometime, take care. Love Kurumu

On to the third

Dear Tsukune

_How have you been? There isn't much happening on my end. Yokai Academy hasn't really changed in light of current events. Well life was a teacher isn't that bad. Ruby helps out when ever she can. Koko is fine as well, her disciplinary methods are still rough but it keeps the students in line. I want to give you a heads up; the newspaper club will be traveling to your company to do interviews and stuff during the break. Treat them well like you always do._

_From Yukari_

Last but not least

Dear Tsukune

_It is good to hear that Harmonious is doing well. The Headmaster has me working quite a lot but I can handle it. I must admit that I miss your company, I am sure we all do. Thank you for the birthday present you sent, I will cherish it for a long time. Sadly I need to make this short. There is a ton of stuff to do. You should come to Yokai sometime then we can have some fun like the old times. Also the students want to meet you, they know that you are such a great man. Take care and be happy._

_From Ruby_

"Sir we are here" The driver said has he pulled up to a giant castle. Tsukune thanked the man and walked in. The party was a gathering of vampires. They would speak about all kinds of things there. The parties they held were surprisingly not bad.

Tsukune was lead into the main hall by one of the host's servants. He could hear the sound of jazz as he got closer. The main ballroom's doors opened as Tsukune walked toward it.

A mix of chatter and music reach Tsukune's ears as he stepped into the large room. He looked around to see if he recognized anyone. The vampires who were close to him turned to his direction and bowed before returning to what they were doing before.

Though the party was for vampires there were a few other monsters there as well. Most were either a mistress or simply creatures who had a connection to a vampire.

"Tsukune is that you" a female voice called out. Tsukune turned to see who it was. It was Akasha, Moka's mom who Tsukune and the others had saved from Alucard. She came up to Tsukune and gave him a motherly hug.

"It's been awhile how have you been?" she asked, "I'm doing ok though I'm surprise you would be here" Tsukune replied. "Well I need to have some fun too you know" Akasha suddenly got serious "You need to let loose too you know, Preventing yourself from truly relaxing is only going to hurt you in the end"

"Guilt is a hard thing to give up" Tsukune replied sadly. Akasha looked at him with caring eyes.

Tsukune decided to change the subject "Well at least none of the girls have hit on me yet or the guys try to convince me to marry their daughter or sister for that matter"

Akasha couldn't help but laugh "It can't be helped, you who was once a human is now a vampire…I have heard people say that they think that there is a possibility that you can reach the level of us demon lords, I don't believe they are wrong…you barely have any weakness that a normal vampire has and your true form is quite attractive" Akasha looked away trying to hide a light blush.

Tsukune looked down at his right arm. There instead of the holy lock there was a bracelet with a black rosario with a small ruby in the middle.

A number of the vampires in the room had seen Tsukune's true form back when he had been challenged to a fight a few years back.

"True but I must thank you, if it wasn't for your help with college and other things I would be were I am today…" Tsukune said giving a sight bow.

"Though I do feel out of place considering that I am the only member of the Aono Vampire clan" he added in. For a few seconds both were quiet then Tsukune spoke up

"Have you seen Akuha I have business with her" Akasha held back her curiosity and answered. "She is near the wall sitting at the table there" Akasha pointed to the direction Tsukune needed to go in.

"Oh and about the clan thing…everything has to start somewhere and I thought it would be better for you to start your own clan then join the one I am a part of" Akasha said to Tsukune who gave a sight nod as he pasted her.

**A few minutes and several marriage proposal declines later.** Tsukune reached Akuha who was sitting by a small table near the wall. She wore a black Chinese dress with purple floral patterns. He caught her attention right away as he sat down close to her.

"It's not very common for you to want to talk to me, what is the reason?" she asked. Tsukune went straight to the point knowing that was what she wanted. "Alucard's remains have been stolen from a military facility we think it's Fairy Tale"

Hearing this Akuha became enraged, not at Tsukune but at both Fairy Tale and the military. "Stupid Humans, we told them that the remains needed to be destroyed even if the pieces no longer regenerate…but nooo they needed it for research and that if monsters tries to stop them they would punish us" Akuha said waving her hands.

Tsukune waited for her to take a breath "I knew if Fairy tale was still around they would try something foolish but this is to far…who knows what they will be able to do with it" Said more calmly.

Akuha looked at Tsukune straight in the eyes "Your asking for my help are you not?" She asked. "Yes if you have any information about Fairy Tale like possible hideouts or anything else tell me" Tsukune said.

Akuha thought for a moment the replied "I'll help but I'm going with you" "What?" was all Tsukune got out. "I know your going to be doing this by yourself and not have someone else handle it"

Tsukune looked away briefly knowing he was caught. Finally he answered with a "yes,fine". Akuha grinned "Well you must realized that I will be staying at your place now to make things move along faster"

Tsukune agreed, for her reasoning was legit. The music became slower paced and several vampire couples started to dance. Having finishing the deal Tsukune got up and held out a hand to Akuha

"Shall we dance together?" he asked calmly Akuha grabbed his hand gently and got up from her seat. "I would love to" she replied.

They both made their way to an open spot on the dance floor. Tsukune place one hand around her waist on held her hand with the other. They danced slowly as the music continued into the night.


	3. The Forest Base

A/N A small change has been made in ch 2 evolving what Akasha says to Tsukune about his strength. Date of change 7/5/11

The Forest Base

Tsukune woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. "Sir it is eight in the morning, breakfast will be ready soon" said Rue from the other side. Tsukune heard footsteps move away as he got up.

The first thing Tsukune realized after getting out of bed was he was thirsty. He however wasn't thirsty for water or any other normal drink; he was thirsty for blood. Having become a vampire he needed to have blood once and while.

Tsukune got changed into some casual wear and walked over to a small container and opened it. Inside were blood packs, which were kept at a reasonable temperature. He took one out and pierced the bag draining the blood inside.

Tsukune had yet to drink blood from the source. He had thought of doing it, however unlike most other vampires he could not perform charm well. It would cause problems if he sank his teeth into someone who wasn't dazed by the effect of charm.

Once done with the bag he placed it into a hazard bag and threw it out. Tsukune then grabbed his wallet, cell and the warped metal before heading downstairs to have breakfast. As he reached the bottom step he heard noises coming from the TV.

Walking into the living room, which had the TV in it he saw Akuha lying down on the sofa. Tsukune rolled his eyes but decided not to get involved with what she was watching.

Tsukune sat down at the dinning table just as his breakfast was brought out. After finishing it his butler Mr. Butai handed him the newspaper. Tsukune frowned as he read the front page.

**Monster trouble at** **work**

**Mr. Noro was arrested yesterday after it had revealed that he was a monster at his job at a toy factory. "Mr. Noro has clearly broken the law by not identifying himself as a monster on his resume" his boss Mr. Shimabukuro told the press. The law which Mr. Shimabukuro mention is the ****True-self law**** which states all possible employees must identify themselves as monster or human…**

Having read enough Tsukune put the paper down and motion for his butler to come closer. "Contact the company and have them look up Mr. Noro file then appoint him a lawyer" "Very well sir…I have also contacted them already telling them to cancel your meetings and send all your paper work here" "Thank you" Tsukune replied. He then felt Akuha's presence and turned to her direction. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "are you readily yet?…we need to get moving" she spoke sounding annoyed.

Tsukune motion Mr. Butai to leave and got up "We are going now" He said coldly. Both of them walked to the door. Tsukune grabbed the keys to his car wanting to drive. "I drive you direct" he called out to Akuha who just waved to tell him she heard.

They got into the car and drove off. The ride was silent for a long time. It wasn't till they were on the forest roads that Akuha spoke "Sooooo I hear that Akasha had a hand in making your rosario is that true?" she asked

"yea she did, what of it" he replied "does that mean you have another personality?"

"No she made sure that it wouldn't happen unlike with Moka" Tsukune responded coldly. From then on Akuha spoke only to give directions.

"Pull over here" Akuha suddenly said. Tsukune pulled the car over to side of the road. "We go on foot from here on" Akuha said with no emotion. Running at a pace faster the any man could have done they raced into the forest.

It only took them two minutes to reach a small cabin in a middle of a clearing. "The real base is underneath" she said placing a hand on a near by tree. "that's strange I sense quite a few people but they all seem far off" Tsukune said

Akuha just shrugged and started to walk to the cabin. Once both were inside Akuha moved a heavy box from it's original position. Underneath was a trap door. "well lets head in" she said dropping into the room below.

They came upon a door at an end of a corridor. Akuha took out a keycard and inserted it into a slot. A light near the slot turned green and the door opened "Looks like I still have access" Akuha whispered to herself.

Within the room were boxes as well as a computer. Akuha run up to the computer and activated it. "This should tell us what they are doing". As Akuha started to type on the keys Tsukune walked around waiting for Akuha to finish.

Akuha stopped and pulled a disk out of wherever she had it and inserted it into the computer. Turning to Tsukune she said "shouldn't take to long". A moment after she finished speaking the door opened.

Eight crab like monsters that had walked in stopped abruptly as they detected the invaders. The jumped at the duo claws out. They were easily evaded. "What a joke your lives end here" yelled Akuha as she ran to one of the crab monsters. Akuha used herYouho Saishusui on the closest but just before the attack hit runes appeared around the monster and it vanished.

It then appeared next to another one before quickly running a distance away from the ally it had appeared next to. Tsukune had the same problem no matter how fast he was the magic was faster.

"Someone most have cast a spell over this guys" yelled Tsukune while dodging a claw.

'No shit Sherlock find a way to defeat them" replied Akuha. They wasted many minutes trying to get a hit. Ending up back-to-back Tsukune looked around then slapped his hand to his face.

"What is it?" Akuha asked. "I just figured it out" he replied. "Well" Akuha said coldly.

"They fight in pairs, notice when they reappear it's always next to the same ally…They move away from their allies to try to hide that fact" Tsukune took a breath "I'll attack and tell you which one to go next to" "alright" Akuha said quietly so not to let their plan be known.

Tsukune run jumped into the nearest one and tried to deliver a right hook. It disappeared, "Far one on the left" he yelled Akuha run to the one Tsukune told her to go to. As the crab monster repapered next to it's ally Akuha used her Jigen Tou. Her attack cut through both.

The monsters moved back in fear. Their secret had been revealed and it will take little to no effort to defeat them. Tsukune delivered a kick or a punch and when they reappeared Akuha who take the two out at the same time.

With the last one down Akuha walked over to the computer and took out the disk, which had been done downloading for quite sometime. She then placed it into a air tight case Tsukune pouted "we should have figured it out sooner" Akuha turn to him and laughed "do I sense some vampire pride in there"

Tsukune just stared at her. "come on let's see why all the members are gathered in one place" Akuha said motioning Tsukune to follow. They ran through the halls not caring if they were seen. Luckily they didn't run into anyone till the came across a big bulky door.

They both sense the many auras they took notice of before, on the other side. Instead of opening the door the normal way Akuha raised her hands in front of her forming an **X. **suddenly with a quick motion she spread them apart to her sides **Jigen Tou.**

The door fell apart within seconds. On the other side were helicopters some had already taking off and were going through a gap in the ceiling. One was still on the ground running, waiting for who knows whom. It might have been for the monsters the duo had killed.

Seeing that two invaders had entered the hanger the pilot started to raise the helicopter.

The pilot suddenly felt someone next to him. He turned to see a young man staring back at him. "Take us up" Tsukune ordered in a dark voice. The pilot could do nothing but obey.

The helicopter rose up, higher and higher till it was high above the trees. "Hey I can still see the others" Akuha yelled above the sound of the helicopter. Akuha then spotted a machine gun by the door behind the pilot. She picked it up and decided to aim it the other helicopter.

"lets do this the old fashion away" she said, malice in her voice. She took aim and suddenly the helicopter tilled to it's side. Having been caught of guard Akuha fell out.

Landing on the ground even at this height wouldn't be a problem for Akuha. The only problem was they were over a big river and Akuha plugged into it.

Tsukune had been able to stay on thanks to his position, which was between the front seats. He was however shocked at what had just happened. He looked at the pilot, who was wearing a great grin on his face.

Tsukune punch the pilot in the face knocking him out. Before the helicopter started move uncontrollably Tsukune jumped off, diving into the water. His body cringed has he hit the water.

Compared to other vampires Tsukune seemed immune to the weakness of water. Tsukune never figured out why. Maybe a human trait survived the transformation or maybe it was possess in which he transformed. All he knew was that his body could withstand water for a much longer time. Yes it could sap his strength but it did so very slowly. He would need to be in the water for at least fifteen minutes before he would feel any change.

**Even** through the dirty water he could see Akuha. He swam toward her and grabbed on to her. She was unconscious and Tsukune could sense her power dissipating. With all his might he swam to the surface. Inhaling as his head broke through the water.

Without wasting time he swam to dry land. Once out he placed Akuha on the ground away from the water, She wasn't breathing. Positioning him beside her, he tilled her head back and closing her nose he gave her two rescue breaths. Each breath lasted 3 seconds, once he finished with the second breath he move to her rib cage. He placing his hands on her rib cage he stared to push down hard.

He did this fast, thirty times then went back to rescue breaths. Upon giving her two rescue breaths for the second time she started to cough up water. Tsukune moved her to her side so the water wouldn't go back in.

Regaining consciousness Akuha looks up wearily at Tsukune "Ts…uk…" she started to say but Tsukune cut her off. "Shh it's ok, you're fine now". He then fall back on his butt and sighed with relief. Akuha remained conscious but did not speak or move.

After a minute Tsukune got on his feet and picked up Akuha Bridal style. Akuha did not reject his actions, even if see wanted to she didn't have the strength. As Tsukune walked Akuha became more and more drowsy. She felt warmth come off of Tsukune making her even sleepier.

Next thing she knew she was being place into the backseat of the car. She heard Tsukune open the trunk and pull a blanket out. Coming back to her, he placed the blanket around her. After the blanket was secured around her he moved back.

"At least you don't have hypothermia" She barley heard him say. He then placed an object next to her. She couldn't identity what it was for she was starting to lose consciousness again. Tsukune was speaking but Akuha as only able to pick up two words. Moka and Dreams were the only words that were audible to her before she blacked out,


	4. The Human Foe Part One

**The Human Foe Part One**

Before her was a forest though not the one she remembered being in. There was less room between trees then the other forest. It was cloudy yet there were enough gaps between the clouds for the sun to shine through.

As Akuha walked, the number of trees that surrounded her became less and less. Finally she reached a large grassy field. There were flowers but they appeared in small, various groups around the field. In the distance Akuha saw a young woman. The woman started to turn to Akuha direction and as she did the wind picked up.

Akuha could not see her eyes for they were now covered by her long hair waving in the wind. The woman's mouth however could clearly be seen. The woman smiled at Akuha, like a close friend would.

The whole area started to disappear. Akuha noticed this but could not take her eyes of the woman. The woman with long, pink hairy.

"Akuha" yelled Tsukune. Akuha snapped out of her trance. She had been so focused on remembering her dream she had forgotten where she was going.

She was about to do some training with Tsukune. That morning after she had woken up and had a few pints of blood, Tsukune told her they needed to train. Their journey to the forest base made it painful aware that they were rusty. It seemed apparent that neither one of them had did any fighting for quite some time.

Tsukune was in a white undershirt and black shorts. Akuha was in a sleeveless one-price jumpsuit. The bottom portion of the suit came down just above her knees.

"Ready?" Tsukune asked, "Of course I am" she said back. Both got into their stances, then run toward each other in a flash. They seemed to disappear for a second then reappeared. When they reappeared Akuha right hand was on the left side of Tsukune's face. Tsukune had barely dodged her slice. His left fist, which he had in the position for a uppercut had been blocked by Akuha's palm from her other hand.

For just a second they held their pose, looking each other in the eye. They then jump backwards away from the other.

Tsukune felt a surge of his vampire blood go throughout his body. He couldn't help it, for some reason he was enjoying this. Akuha was enjoying the fight as well. Both of them smiled at each other. The both then continued to attack each other.

Akuha made an arcing attack with her hand, started from her opposing shoulder reaching out to Tsukune. Tsukune squatted down to doge the attack. He then proceeds to do a roundhouse kick. Akuha back-flipped to avoid Tsukune.

Once she landed on her feet she runs toward Tsukune and used her Youho Saishusui strike. Tsukune crosses his arms in front of him to block. The attack hits and even with Tsukune blocking the force pushs him backward.

Tsukune and Akuha once again smile at each other. They contiune the fight till both are worn out.

"Looks like we both need a shower" Tsukune says breathing heavily "But you need to wait, you used up the the herb fomula I have for when I relax in the bath for a long preiod of time" he contiuned. "When are you getting more" Akuha moaned "Rue is out now getting some" he repiled. "Fine I'll wait but I'm not going to like it"

Tsukune went upstairs to take a short bath so that he could get out before the water affected him. After the bath he went back downstairs. As his foot touched the bottom step the doorbell ringed.

Besides him and Akuha no one was home. Even Mr. Butai wasn't there for he had the day off. "I'll get it" Tsukune said out loud. He want up to the door and opened it. As he opened it a female with light blue hair jump at Tsukune and…was caught by the shoulders before her chest could touch his head.

Tsukune held her in the air with a firm but gentle grip. He then proceeded to put her down and hug her. "It's been awhile asn't it Kurumu" Tsukune whispered "Yea it as" Kurumu said back crying lightly. "Don't forget me" a Purple haired woman said behind Kurumu. Tsukune let go of Kurumu and hugged Mizore.

Neither one of them had change much over the years. Mizore even had a lollypop in her mouth like old times.

"Come on in" Tsukune said motioning them to come in. Once they were in Kurunu said "Your butlar said it was very important to come…though I would have come even if it wasn't" Tsukune's face turned grim but before he could say anything a voice spoke up behind him "Why are they here?" Tsukune turned around to see Akuha with a towel wet from her sweat hanging around her neck.

"They are here to…" Tsukune started to say before Mizore interupted "I can ask the same to you" Kurumu didn't say anything but her face as that of displeasure. Sensing an argument on the horizon Tsukune moved in-between them.

"I had them come because we need their help" Tsukune said. All three looked at him. "We don't need any help" Akuha said her voice rising in anger. "Yes we do, our trip to the base made me see that," he said back "What do you mean?" Akuha asked voice still rising.

"Tell me Akuha what would have happen to you if I wasn't more resistant to water then you are" Tsukune raised one eyebrow as he spoke. Akuha opened her mouth but then closed it. She couldn't argue against that.

"Tsukune wha…what's happening?" Kurumu asked. Tsukune looked at her then realized that the darkness in his voice had scared her. He let out a breath and calmed down. "Let's sit down and I'll tell you.

Sitting down at the dinning table Tsukune explained that the remains of Alucard had been stolen by Fairy Tale and that he had teamed up with Akuha to find out were it was. Finishing up he said " I had the two of you called because we need your help though I would have like us to meet again under better circumstances". Both Kurumu and Mizore looked at him bewildered.

"Wait a second what happened to the disc I downloaded the information on" Akuha said just now realizing she didn't know were it was. "I contacted the bus driver and asked him to deliver a copy I made to Yukari for her to look over it" Tsukune answered.

Akuha looked at him oddly but decided that what he did was a right thing to do. We'll help" Mizore and Kurumu suddenly said "You know we would help you no matter what" Kurumu said smiling "oh did you call everyone else?" she continued putting her pointer finger up to her chin.

"Yes but they are too busy to come at the moment so we will see them later on" Tsukune replied.

Mizore got up and pulled out a cell phone "I need to call my mother and tell her that she needs to look after the kids for a while longer" As she called her mother the house phone rang.

Tsukune got up and went to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello there Mr. Aono, We haven't seen each other in such a long time" Said the voice mockingly Tsukune frowned "Mr. Tashiro why are you calling me…and at my house no less" "well your company said you wouldn't be in for a while so I just had some research done to find out your home phone".

"Tell me why you called" Tsukune said coldly "Straight to the point I see very well, There is a meeting later on today that a few CEO's and government officials are holding today…You need to be there because we need to discuss about Harmonious, the meeting is at 2:35 at the Horo Plaza building be there" Mr. Tashiro then hanged up.

Mr. Tashiro was a CEO of a toy company that made various toys. Ever since Harmonious became a large company He and several other companies had been out to bring it down. The reason being was Tsukune gave high status jobs to monsters who were illegible. In the other companies they could only get small minimum wage jobs.

This caused a great number of monsters to quit their jobs and apply to positions at Harmonious. In turn production rate plummeted and so did their earnings.

Tsukune walked back into the dinning room where everyone was. "what was that call for?" Kurumu asked" "some of the other companies are tiring to bring me down again" Tsukune replied. "I have heard all about that, they discriminated against monsters then blame you for their losses in their work force". Akuha said from her seat.

All three looked at her in surprise. "What, I look up on things, I can't blind myself to the world around me". Akuha replied shrugging. "Anyway I need to get changed and head over to Horo Plaza building." Tsukune said. He then called his driver to come pick him up.

Tsukune got changed into his black with white striped suit and grabs necessary. When his driver came he said his goodbyes to Kurumu and Mizore and left. Rue had returned with the herb formula beforehand so Akuha was now showering.

The drive was quite for Tsukune's driver was the most silent out of the three who worked personally for him. Though it wasn't time for the meeting Tsukune had to go to the company building to see if there was any thing for him. As he got to the floor his office was on the woman from before called out to him.

"Mr. Aono The investigation report is in let me give it to you now" She walks over to her desks and pulls it out. "This is all they could find, Gin says hope it helps you" she says before leaving.

Entering the office he looks at the report. A sticky note as on the top

Do to security reasons it cannot be revealed how they got in however all data on the scene of the break in is here.

**Investigation report:**

**The item in question was stored in vault A. It is normal taken out only for tests.**

**The door to the vault door has been melted away with some type of potent acid. The acid is a very high level mixer most likely only a highly skilled witch or warlock could able to make it. The item is kept in a casing at all times. When in the vault it is placed inside a large cylinder container attracted to the wall opposite of the door. The container was ripped apart. Judging by the makeup the container and how it was ripped up was well as fur left behind it was destroyed by a werewolf.**

Tsukune looked up at the time, it was 1:43. He decided it was time to go so he left the building and went to his waiting car. Tsukune arrived at the Plaza building just in time.

The Horo Plaza building was used for various things one of them was holding meetings. The building was used as a neutral ground to have meetings between companies for whatever reason they had.

"I'm Tsukune Aono I have a meeting to attend" he said to the man in the front desk. "Ah you are to go to meeting room two the others are there already" The man said with a friendly altitude.

Tsukune having been to the building before walked to the room and opened the door. The occupants looked up him. "Here at last, please sit down" Mr. Tashiro said motioning Tsukune to a chair. The chair was of course on the opposing side of the rest of the people in the room.

Looking around Tsukune spotted four CEO's of other companies including Mr. Tashiro. There were two government officials there as well. All of them were men

"Mr. Aono we are here to discuss your actions as well as your company" One of the officials said. "Ok but if I'm here that means I have done something wrong in the eyes of the CEO's"

One of the CEO's stood up "OF COURSE YOU HAVE, YOU ARE MONOPOLIZING LOTS OF BUSINESSES" He screamed Before he or Tsukune could say anything Mr. Tashiro spoke up "Clam down, your accusations wouldn't work all you are dong is letting of hot air.

"What do you mean" the CEO asked "Yes MR. Aono's company does have a root in many types of businesses, however he has not once brought off any weaker companies and he hasn't done much to rival companies…This of course is almost unbelievable but he has done it and kept his company strong"

"Then why an I here?" Tsukune asked shifting his feet waiting for an answer. MR. Tashiro clasped his hands together underneath his chin.

"If you recall there was a article in the newspaper about a monster getting arrested for hiding his I identity" Mr. Tashiro said. 'Yes I remember" Tsukune answered. Suddenly he figured it out, Mr. Noro was in a toy company it must have been Mr. Tashiro company.

"Well from what I have gathered you had your company request his file which was given the a lawyer was contacted by your company to represent Mr. Noro, Though there is nothing wrong with this…the question is why…Does Mr. Noro have something you want?

"No I believe it was it was a good idea to get him a lawyer for he could not afford one with the money form his job…I also know your company would press charges like it has done in the past." Tsukune answered.

"Oh I thought it was because your company secretly helps monsters in need" Mr. Tashiro said with a evil smile forming on his face. Tsukune was astonished how did he know. "Is this true Mr. Aono?" asked one of the officials

After recovering from the shock he answered. 'Yes it is true however that sort of business is a part of the private sector of Harmonious and is perfectly legal…The paper work for it all can be easily access if needed"

The official looked satisfied with the answer and spoke no more. "Well Mr. Tashiro It looks like I have done nothing wrong and the investigation the government will be doing will prove that" Tsukune said

"Ok I understand so sorry to bother you" Mr. Tashiro said. Tsukune got up and walked to the door. As he turned the door Mr. Tashiro called out "This is just a heads up…I was informed that the media has learned of you secret business it looks like you are going to need to make a official report about it sooner or later"

Upon hearing this he turned his head slowly to Mr. Tashiro. Mr. Tashiro's hands were still clasped however they were now between his mouth and nose. He was hiding a dark smile that only Tsukune could see.


	5. The Human Foe Part 2

**A/N **Thanks to soulslayer39 a mistake from the last ch as been noticed and as been fixed. The mistake was the color of Mizore's hair

**The Human Foe Part Two**

As Tsukune left the room His mind started to race. _How did they know? What am I going to do? What will happen to the monsters?_ He kept going over this question over and over in his mind.

He had his driver take him straight home for there was nothing Tsukune could think of doing for the moment. The ride back was again quite; luckily the quite atmosphere calmed him down enough to think clearly.

For the rest of the ride he formatted speeches he could give. Once he was home he went straight up to his room. Before he went inside his room Rue stopped him. "Sir, Your guests are in the backyard training" she said.

"ok disturb them only when it is dinner time, also I will not be having dinner tonight." Once inside his room he plopped down on his bed. He then proceeded to take out the twisted metal from his pocket. He looked at it toughly but says nothing.

Several hours later there is a knock at the door. "Come in" Tsukune says as he sits up. The door opens and Kurumu appears looking worried. " You didn't have dinner with us, I taught we could have talked a little" She said "sorry I have a lot on my mind." Tsukune replies.

"I know but still Mizore and I haven't seen you in such along time." Kurumu continued 'well we will be working together so there will be…" Tsukune stopped when he realized she was crying. "Akuha told us that your are fine and that we should let you be, but you aren't" she said. "What makes you say that" Tsukune said a little worried.

" I can sense it…I have known you long enough to tell…WHY…why do you always have to take up everything by yourself…y…you haven't completely moved on, but it's not like you need to do it alone…" Kurumu couldn't say anymore for her tears overwhelmed her.

Tsukune got up and went over to her. She was trying to stop crying by rubbing away the tears but to no avail. Tsukune gently placed his arms around her hugging her. He would continue to hug her till she stopped.

Once she had stop, which was about ten minutes later Tsukune released her and looked her in the eyes. "I know you want to help me with everything that troubles me, and I'm glad your going to help with the Fairy Tale problem but…what troubles me now is something I need to handle by myself, I'm the CEO of Harmonious…I need to be the one to take care of the company, no one else is in the position to do so other then me.

After Tsukune finished speaking Kurumu looked up to him and nodded. She wanted to help but he was right and at the moment she couldn't think of anything she could do. She then notice a frown on Tsukune's face, which seemed to get bigger and bigger.

'What's wrong?" she asked Tsukune looked away for a second the let out a small laugh. "It's northing bad…actually you might find it comical…because I didn't eat anything for awhile I kind of caused my thirst for blood to increase…"

For a second Kurumu just stared then suddenly bust out laughing. She was relived that it wasn't serious. Tsukune started to head over to where he kept his blood but Kurumu stopped him by grabbing on to his arm.

Tsukune looked at her in confusion "hey Tsukune if you want you can have my blood" she said shyly. Tsukune was shocked for a moment, 'Why would you want me to do that?" he asked. "well I was thinking it would be something I could do for you besides I kind of want to know what it's like" Kurumu replied.

A few years ago he would have refused but now the thought of drinking her blood did not bother him. "ok but only if your completely sure that you want me to." Tsukune said

Kurumu's face lit up "yes I want you to" she said boldly. Kurumu then tilted her neck to one side exposing her neck. **(This story is not going to be a harem)**

Tsukune lowered his head till it was just over Kurumu's neck. He then opened his mouth exposing is fangs and bit her neck piercing her skin. For a moment her muscles tighten as she felt his fangs go in, but she soon relaxed.

There was pain but she didn't mind it. She closed her eyes and put her hands around Tsukune as he fed. Tsukune smelled the light fragrance that came off Kurumu, It was nice. Her blood, which was the first he ever fed off of, was every good. It tasted sweet, like the cookies she makes.

Tsukune made sure he would not get to engrossed with the taste and stopped as soon as the thirst disappeared. He pulled out his fangs and licked the wound to close it.

Kurumu sensing that Tsukune was done, stepped back. "so…so how did it tast…taste?" she asked nervously. Tsukune smiled "it was good, very good and the first time I had any blood straight from the source" At this Kurumu turned red "I took away another of your firsts" she whispered to low for Tsukune to hear anything.

Kurumu looked into Tsukune's eyes and smiled "Well I'm going to sleep…good night" she said "good night" he called back as she left. Tsukune then good ready for the next day by getting out clothes he was going to wear.

He then got into his pajamas and went to bed. He held the twisted metal as he drifted off to sleep. The last thing he said was "I hope Moka won't be angry."

The next morning he was woken up by banging at his door "What the hell is going on" he yelled" " Tsukune you need to see this come down now said a voice that sounded like Mizore.

Sensing the urgently in her voice Tsukune jumped out of bed, placed the twisted metal that had been in his hand down on the nightstand and opened the door. "The news…they are talking about you and it's not good." Mizore said as she run down the stairs after see Tsukune come out.

Tsukune ran down the stairs into the living room.

"Mr. Tashiro do you think that Mr. Aono is some type of monster lover" asked a reporter "I do not know it could be that or much worse" Mr. Tashiro replied. "What do you mean by that sir" asked another reporter. "This is just a thought it might not be true but it may be possible that Mr. Aono is planning to insert monsters in high level jobs, he could be trying to help monsters take over the world…He as multiple connections so it could be possible" Mr. Tashiro said.

The scene, which had been Mr. Tashiro taking to reporters in front of some building cut to the news room.

"that is all we can show of Mr. Tashiro's interview at the moment." Said the anchorman "It is quite a surprised to found out this secret business that Harmonious has even if it is considered legal" said the anchorwoman.

After her comment the men continued "For those who do know Tsukune Aono is The CEO of Harmonious. Harmonious started out as a loan company but quickly rose to the top after only two years…."

The TV turned off, Kurumu was the one who did it since she had the remote in her hand. "I can't listen to anymore" she said almost fuming. "Tsukune we need to handle this first if we don't it's going to be harder to find out what Fairly Tale is doing" Akuha said from the edge of the room looking at nothing in particular

Before Tsukune could say anything the house phone ringed, which was then picked up by his bluer in another room. A minute later he called out. "Sir it is the company they need to speak to you" Tsukune walked phone that was in the living room and picked it up.

"hello this is Tsukune" Tsukune heard a "Click" from the phone the butler was using telling him that he had hanged up. "Mr. Aono this is bad, deals are being canceled left and right…if this continues we going to have problems" said a male voice.

"Ok what about our contacts" Tsukune asked "They are still with us but they are worried they say the will back out if becomes to much for them to handle…right now we are doing our best to keep knowledge of who they are hidden" the man said sounding a little relieved. "good job…make a official word that I will talk with the press at 5:30 to make statements" "ok sir I will do that now" Tsukune then heard man hang up.

Harmonious was a loan company at the beginning. It did deals with varies peoples and companies. What made it different was how Tsukune proceed with things. Instead of just approving of a loan and lending the money Tsukune would meet with the one who requested it. His good nature almost always got to his costumers, which ended up with them becoming somewhat like friends.

About ¾ into the first year a medical research facility that Tsukune dealt with before was on the brink of discovering a new treatment for AIDS. The problem was that half of the researchers were monsters. Because of this they could not get any funding. Tsukune's company provided the money need to complete the research. The research paid off, and the treatment was given to the world.

The medical research facility made billions. Since it was Harmonious who made it possible they were paid back for their services. The company received more money then they had funded. From there on Harmonious started to do more for their contacts and visa versa. Harmonious would help with thing such as sells and distribution and the companies provide services when needed. From this Harmonious grew and became connected with al sorts of businesses.

During this time Tsukune saw that many monsters were having trouble so he set up a private sector to help them using his connections.

Tsukune let out a sigh and rubbed his head like he had a headache. He looked at the three girls who were still in the room. "Let me be alone for awhile I need to think" he said grimly. Though Mizore and Kurumu did not like it they nodded.

Tsukune proceed to walk upstairs and down the hall passed his room. Toward the end of the hall there was a door that He headed to and opened. It was a unused room but it had a small deck attached to it on the other side.

Tsukune went straight outside onto the deck. There he slumped down leaning on the railing. What could he do, was there anyway for this to end nicely. He knew there wasn't but still he had to do something.

The sun rose into the air and yet Tsukune did not move. "I can't let them down" he said to himself thinking of everyone in the company as well as those his company helps. He then looked back at all the times he faced problems most of them from when he was in high school.

He had faced death many times but he did not give up. He did not give up whenever Moka or his friends were in trouble, nor did he give up when Mizore was going to be married of. He especially did not give up when Moka was taken by Fairy Tale. He always had the will to go on. His friend of courses helped whenever the time arises. He had their support but he needed to make this step by himself.

Suddenly he realized what he need to say, and he was going to start it all off with announcing the creature he really was to the world. His body straightened up no longer leaning on the railing. He stood up looking proud like a vampire should. He did not give up in the past and he will not give up now.

He looked down at himself and blushed; embarrassed that he was still in his pajamas. He turned toward the door and walked in, heading to his room to get ready for what was ahead.

Unknown to him he was being watch by Akuha. Her arms were crossed together in front of her, and she seemed impressed. "Its seems I misjudged you…Tsukune"


	6. The Human Foe Part 3

The Human Foe Part Three

Tsukune was ready to go, he was dressed and had everything he needed. With a final look at the mirror he tighten his tie and left the room, He walked downstairs and headed to the front door.

As he got near the door two pairs of hands wrapped around his neck and weight was added to his back. "Ttssuukkuunne" Kurumu and Mizore said in unison "What?" Tsukune replied kindly.

Mizore was the first to speak "Hey is it ok for me to write an article on you telling the people the kind yet determine man you are?" "UM ok?" Tsukune said back "Yea…I think it will help you by showing the people who you truly are…as a journalist I will do my best." With that she got of his back and ran upstairs most likely to start writing.

Kurumu was still on his back. "Tsukune I figured how I can help" she said "Oh how?" Tsukune asked "well I am an a-list actress and everyone knows I am some kind of monster…so if I publicly announce my support to you then I am sure that will help"

Tsukune slowly smiled "Thank you and tell Mizore the same" "of course" and with that the weight was gone. Tsukune opened the door still smiling.

His driver was near a limo, which Tsukune decided would be better to take then his car. Off to the side was Akuha. She had notice his smile "SO I guess Kurumu and Mizore told you what they plan to do. Tsukune who was still smiling nodded. "Oh are you going to help me as well?" he asked

Akuha frowned "no I can't, I have nothing to offer and it's possible I may be seen as your mistress, I don't want that…but I wish you the best of luck" she said "Thank you very much" Tsukune replied back. Akuha for some reason suddenly looked away and found the ground interesting.

Tsukune walked up her he whispered to her. "Most likely a meeting between the vampire clans will be called after I talk to the media, if things get hairy will you be on my side?" Akuha slowly looked at him with out turning her head. "Very well Tsukune Aono I will side with you if such a thing were to happened" she whispers back.

Tsukune then got into the limo and left. He was going to speak to the media in front of his own building. The ride seemed short then it really was but Tsukune paid no attention to that. He was ready and he will not be nervous because he was a vampire he most not be scared of such a thing.

There was a crowd and not only the media but civilians as well. There was a makeshift platform in front of the building, there he will speak. The limo stopped "Good luck sir" the driver said as Tsukune got out.

Out in the upon he was rushed by reporters and camera crews. He was asked many questions but he said nothing, he just made his way to the platform. On the platform were chairs with various people on them was Mr. Tashiro who was there just grinned.

Tsukune looked at the two subordinates who were allowed on the platform, they were nervous but they smiled at him. Tsukune nodded hat them and went straight to the podium. He squeezed the twisted metal like he was trying to absorb energy from it.

At the podium he was again bombarded with questions "ARE YOU A MONSTER WORSHIPER" "ARE YOU PLANING TO HELP MONSTERS INFILTRATE THE GOVERNMENT TO TAKE IT OVER" "HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU HELPED SO FAR" "WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO TO WITH YOUR COMPANY"

The questions continued or were repeated. Tsukune held his hand up to motion them to stop, which they did.

"MY COMPANY HELPS BOTH MONSTER AN MAN I DO NOT DISCRIMEANTE…I GIVE HELP TO THOSE WHO NEED IT I WANT TO BRACK THE BAIRRIER BETWEEN MONSTERS AND HUMANS FOR I AM A PART OF BOTH WORLDS."

Many people looked at each other in confusion. Most of the asked what he meant. Tsukune took a few steps back, he then raised his right hand with his palm facing him revealing his rosario. He grabbed it with his opposite hand and pulled. The rosario snapped off and Tsukune begin to change. Luckily he was able to control the flow of power that came from his body so the force wouldn't damage anything.

Tsukune looked at the crowed they were speechless. Before them stood a young man with snow-white hair and blood red eyes.

"I AM A VAMPIRE WHO WAS ONCE A HUMAN…I AM SURE YOU CAN LOOK UP MY PROFILE AND FIND THAT TO BE TRUE, HUMANS ALL AROUND THE WORLD THINK MONSTERS ARE BAD GUYS WHO WILL TERRORIZE THEM IF GIVEN THE CHANCE…YOU ARE WRONG, YES THERE ARE SUCH MONSTERS BUT HUMANS DO THE SAME, DO NOT THINK THEY ARE ALL THE SAME EACH AND EVERY MONSTER IS AN INDIVIDUAL WITH DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES…SOME ARE GOOD AND SOME ARE BAD, SAME GOES FOR HUMANS, SOME KILL, STEAL, RAPE…THE LIST GOES ON…I MADE FRIENDS IN HIGH SCHOOL, THEY WERE ALL MONSTERS…

OF COUSE IT'S WAS BECAUSE I WAS SENT TO A SCHOOL FOR MONSTERS NOT REALIZING UNTIL I WAS THERE…I DID NOT MATTER TO THEM I WAS HUMAN WHEN THEY FOUND OUT WE CONTIUNED TO HELP EACH OTHER ALL THE SAME…I DID COME TO THE POINT WERE I HAD TO BE INFUSED WITH MONDSTER BLOOD TO LIVE BUT I DON'T REGET THAT BECAUSE I WAS ABLE TO SAVE MY FRIENDS WHEN EVER THEY WERE IN DANGER…I WISH FOR BOTH HUANS AND MONSTERS TO GET ALONG SO THAT IS WHY I SET UP THE SYSTEM IN MY COMPANY TO HELP MONSTERS BECAUSE I KNOW THEY DESERVE BETTER AND I WILL CONTINUE TILL BOTH RACES CAN LIVE IN PEACE WITH EACH OTHER WITH OUT DISCRIMINATION."

For a time no one speak until Mr. Tashiro jumped up from his chair "How did you get passed the 'TRUE SELF LAW" he yelled Many of the onlookers looked a Tsukune for a answer. Tsukune looked at Mr. Tashiro to the people then back again

"In case you have forgetting I am the CEO and founder of Harmonious so only the government receives the information about who I am there is no one higher the me at my own job"

Tsukune looked coldly at Mr. Tashiro, his red eyes glaring at Mr. Tashiro like Tsukune had seen Moka do to her enemies years before. Mr. Tashiro was afraid but a more powerful emotion kept him from backing away. It was pure hated, Mr. Tashiro looked back at Tsukune with pure hated in his eyes.

Before Mr. Tashiro left the mouthed the words "this is not over" to Tsukune. The media shortly afterwards gain enough confidence to asked questions. Tsukune answered most of them, still in his true form. He answered questions without hesitation. He still gave off a dark aura but his warm look was quite welcoming, the media no longer afraid of what stood before them.

**Seating down in the limo Tsukune let out a tried sigh.** He had been answering questions for hours and it was already dark. It took even longer then he had expected because in the middle of it all the media got word that the actress Kurumu made the announcement that she fully supports Tsukune. They had to ask questions about that.

The ride home was quiet, which Tsukune enjoyed. Upon entering the drive way Tsukune saw Akuha waiting by the door.

"Yukari and Gin are here" She said as he walked up to her. "Ok…thanks" he said a little surprise that two more of his friends were here. "Also…nice job with the speech…" Akuha said not really comfortable giving out a complement "Oh um…thanks" Tsukune nervously said back.

"Tsukuneeeee!" Yukari yelled as he entered the mansion. She then proceeded to jump on him full force. Luckily Tsukune was ready and caught her with out losing his balance.

Yukari had grown over the years. Her nose was at the same level as the top of Tsukune's shoulder. She had filled out as well, she no longer had a flat chest. She was glad that no more jokes could be made about that. She still sported the witch hat but her clothes looked more mature. She was in fact wearing a dark blue work dress.

Gin from where he was smiled and waved to Tsukune. Tsukune smiled back then put Yukari down. "Tsukune it's been so long…and I heard your speech you were amazing" Yukari said as she nuzzled her head against Tsukune's shoulder. Gin walked over to Tsukune and held out his hand.

Tsukune notice the ring on one of Gin's fingers as he shook it. "Hey there big CEO been a long time since I saw you last" Gin said with a grin. "Kurumu and Mizore are still out I think we should wait till the come back tomorrow before I tell you all I uncovered" Yukari said

Akuha let out a grunt "Fine I guess it WOULD be better to explain it once everyone is here instead of doing it twice" with that said she walked away. "I was surprised to see her here…is she helping us?" Yukari asked "Yep she was the one who helped me find the data I sent you… I don't think it would be a good idea to make her leave I think we still need her" Tsukune replied

Yukari looked at Tsukune a few seconds then she spoke "ok I trust you…by the way Ruby can't join us for awhile, she is still to busy" Yukari said. "I thought so I guess that leaves Kokoa…Fong is entertaining my family so I don't think he is coming anytime soon either" Tsukune said.

Yukari looked down at the floor "she disappeared just after I sent you my letter I don't know were she is" Tsukune was about to say something but Gin beat him to it. "Really I thought the two of you were dating" "WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT" Yukari said angrily "because you hang out together so much and both of you seem to be bi" Gin said shrugging

"That doesn't man that we are dating you idiot" Yukari said a bit calmer but still angry. To prevent things from getting worse Tsukune intervened "So you got married?" he asked Gin

'Yep me and Sun tied the knot…know I'm no longer one of you single folk" Gin said smirking and waving his hand from side to side "I hear its because you got her pregnant and she made sure you took responsibility" Yukari said with a smirk of her own.

Gin's smirk was replaced with a shocked looked "wha…what makes you say th…that" He said "OH I just hear things…I also heard that you stopped chasing woman but you still take dirty pictures…you horny dog" Yukari said almost laughing.

Tsukune gave up, there was no way to settle this quietly so he just left the room and went upstairs to the room with the deck while Yukari and Gin still yelling at each other.

**Tsukune **leaned against the railing looking up to the stars and the moon. He knew this will be the only peace he will get for a while. He will most likely need to deal with the company tomorrow as well as find out what to do next with Fairy Tale.

Tsukune heard footsteps coming up behind him. The person was wearing boots "Hello Akuha" He said looking back at his visitor. "You seem a bit tired Tsukune" she said "well of course there is so much that needs to be done" He said with a little laugh.

Akuha just looked at him, most likely thinking of something to say. Tsukune turned back to look at the stars. Suddenly he felt pressure in his right side. When he looked he saw Akuha leaning up against him. She was blushing slightly but gave no other sign that what she was doing was out of the ordinary.

"I haven't thanked you for saving me…so thank you Tsukune" she said with a lighter tone than she usually spoke in. "no prob…wait isn't that going against your pride as a vampire to thank someone" Tsukune said jokingly

"Yes it is so tell no one I said that" Akuha said with a serious look upon her face." "Of course I swear not to tell anyone or hang it over your head" Tsukune replied "Good…you know most vampire wouldn't be so…so nice" Akuha said

Akuha's face widening in surprise that she was having small talk with Tsukune. She recovered from her surprise before Tsukune noticed. "Also the speech truly wasn't bad…I think if you changed your demeanor a little more you would look more like a vampire" Akuha said

'oh…well I'm new at been a vampire so pride and being vain aren't completely part of my personality yet" Tsukune said once again jokingly "You are a better vampire then I am" he continued "Akuha stared at Tsukune trying to held hold back any emotions she had.

"I will take that as a complement" she said looking away from Tsukune "lets just watch the stars for awhile" she said wanting to end the conversation "Sure" Tsukune replied not noticing that Akuha face had turned red for a few seconds. Thus the two watched the stars till they when to bed, both wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Taking Care of Business

Taking Care if Business

**Tsukune woke up with a start,** even though he was asleep he was sure he sensed something. Whatever he sensed had came to him like a pulse if energy. It was gone now but it felt familiar. He couldn't remember what it was but it was something he had sensed in the past.

Tsukune sat up in bed thinking over what it was. "no it can't be…that would be impossible" Tsukune said to himself finally coming to a conclusion on what it could have been.

Tsukune got dress into work clothes and headed downstairs. Nobody else was up besides the butler who saw Tsukune come down the stairs "Sir I will make you Breakfast" Mr. Butai said turning to the kitchen. "Ok thank you but make it small meal I need to go to work to do a few things" Tsukune said.

Tsukune sat down and ate breakfast and still no one else was up when he left. His driver was waiting for him outside. The ride was uneventful, so Tsukune sat and watched the view.

Arriving at the company building he decided to walk up the stairs and check some of the floors. Upon entering the second floor one of his workers called out. "sir I need to speak with you" "sure follow me as I make some rounds" Tsukune said motioning the man to follow.

The man was nervous most likely do to the fact that he now knew Tsukune was a vampire even though Tsukune's true form was sealed away at the moment. "It's ok I'm no different then who I was before, I have just kept quiet about what I am" Tsukune said in a friendly tone. The man seemed to relax.

"Um well sir there have been a few workers who have quit but the number is small, more small business that are either owned by monsters or have a big number of monster workers are requesting loans are help…also some of the business that withdrawal from our deals have returned asking to continue" The man reported

"I see well for the small business have their paperwork looked at, Continue the deals with the others" Tsukune ordered. "ok but sir even with our work force it world take months maybe years to handle everything" he said Tsukune looked at the man the to the door to the stairs. "well in that case we need to hire more people" Tsukune said as he walked away.

Tsukune made his rounds, for the humans that hadn't known that he was a monster were a little sacred of him now but he reassured them that there was nothing to be afraid of. The monsters who didn't' know that he was one of them looked at him in a new light. They respected him more either out of fear or acceptance that he was an s class monster. He spoke to them telling them not to fear him for he was just their boss at work nothing more nothing less.

Finishing up his rounds he entered his office. Tsukune was surprise to see that he had a visitor. "Hello Riddick" Tsukune said, "Hello Tsukune, just thought I would visit you" Riddick said in a cheerful tone. Riddick was seating on the desk, he had a book in his hand. "was there something you want?" Tsukune asked shutting the door behind him looking tried and annoyed.

"Oh nothing really just heard that you are doing some part time Fairy Tale chasing…I may feel like helping some time in the future" Riddick said with a mock smile on his face.

"Fine, when ever you want to jump in go ahead…that not all you came for" Tsukune said "nope, Sooner or later the clans want to hold a gathering and discuss your reveling yourself to the world" Riddick said get a little more serious "I expected that, most likely they want to talk about what I did and how it might effect them" Tsukune said walking to his chair and sitting down.

"possibility, oh by the way since your speech yesterday people have been talking" Riddick said amused. "oh what are they saying" Tsukune said while looking through some reports and contracts that need to be approved.

"He He He some monster are coming out with tales of discrimination, asking for justice, kind of funny considering they could have taken a more distractive path and gone on a rampage, your speech must have been a push they need…if this keep up the government might actually have to reinforce those rules they made to protect the monster's rights. "

"What about the humans?" Tsukune asked as he sign his name on the eighth report he had gone over. "It's to early to tell it's barely been a day and they act slower then monsters…but I too am interested so I will go see and I'll call you when I find out" with that Riddick closed his book, jump off the desk and left the room.

Tsukune turn back to his work. He worked till 12, which is when his cell started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the number, it was Mizore 'Hello" He said answering the call. Hey Tsukune when are you going to be done?" she asked "Well soon I getting some files together to work at home, why?" he asked "I'll pick you up I all ready told your diver to go" she replied Tsukune sweatdroped but then replied "ok is the green one you told me about in your letters?" "Yep same one" with that she said goodbye and hanged up.

Tsukune sighed, he then gathered what he needed and left. "Sir" some one called out. Tsukune turned to the direction of the voice. It was one of his workers with a few men he did not recognized.

"Yes" he said as he walked closer. "Sir this man are here from the government they are here to check into our activity" she said " I see" Tsukune said then turned to the group of man "I need to take care of something so I must be leaving you have full access just make sure that everything is put back in it's place" Tsukune said The men just looked at him an slightly nodded.

Tsukune made it outside, luckily he didn't have to worry abut the media since yesterday he made sure they would be satisfied for at least two to three days. He saw Mizore wave at him from beside her car. He waved back and headed to her.

"hey there…you look tired" Mizore said "yea" Tsukune said, his voice a little drained. Mizore pouted "I wanted to chat but it wouldn't be good to tire you out more…well next time I guess"

Both got in the car, and the first thing Tsukune notice was that it was cold very cold in the car. Mizore must have had the A/C blasting for a long time "Mizore it's way to cold in here" Tsukune complied "Sorry I'll turn down the A/C" which was on full blast.

Being a snow woman she wanted to be as cool as possible no matter where she was. Not to long after she started moving she felt weight on her shoulder. She took a quick look to see what it was.

It was Tsukune sleeping on her shoulder. Returning her attention to the road she smiled, the smile was huge for she was very happy. Even if it was just for the drive she would have the memory of the man she still loved, sleeping upon her. It might not be a big thing to most but to her it was.

Upon reaching the driveway Tsukune woke up, surprised that he had fallen asleep. "sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you" Tsukune said scratching the back of his head "Don't worry I didn't mind" Mizore said quietly.

Both of them walked inside, there they found Gin on the living room cough readings a magazine. "Hey Akuha is training with the others" Just as he finish Kurumu, Yukari and Akuha walked in from the back of the house. Kurumu and Yukari dropped to the floor sweating profusely.

"well your still no match for me but since you did hang on for thirty minutes I guess you have enough skill to take a few enemies out" Akuha said disappointed at how fast she took the two down.

Akuha spotted Tsukune and Mizore; both had a black look on their face. Akuha looked and Gin for a second, he had continued reading not caring what was happening.

"Well Tsukune is back so lets clean up then we will talk about what you found Yukari" she said looking at Yukari as she said her name.

Kurumu and Yukari got up said hi to Tsukune then went upstairs to take a bath. Akuha went to her room to wait since she hadn't really broken a sweat fighting against the two.

**An hour later **everyone was clean and sitting at the dinning table. "Ok is every one Ready" Yukari called out? Everyone nodded, waiting for her to start. "well most of what Tsukune and Akuha sent me as about old files that weren't relevant, however I came across a recent entry…In this entry it discussed animal testing…" "animal testing? For what" Kurumu interrupted "I was about to get to that" Yukari said giving Kurumu a angry glance before continuing. "anyway it says that that they are testing animals with Alucard cells, seeing if some type reaction will take place…sadly it didn't say anything about where." Yukari said frowning

"What we went through all of that just to hear what they are doing an nothing to lead us to where" Akuha shouted, jumping up from her seat and slamming her hands down on the table. Luckily she held back enough not to break it.

"We got some information so we aren't in total darkness" Mizore said sucking on her lollypop. "I know but what can we do with this info it's almost useless" Akuha yelled "was there anything else?" Tsukune asked "no that was it there was nothing more recent then that and I looked over everything else more then once to see if it had a connection to anything that might be important"

"We won't give up we just need to look around find anything that can help" Kurumu said calmly. "She is right it might be hard but hey we had obstacles to overcome before and we got through them" Mizore said trying to raise their spirits.

"I might have a lead already" Gin said who had been quiet up till now. Everyone looked at him with surprises faces. "How" Akuha and Tsukune said at the same time.

"well a lot of pets and other animals have been disappearing recently in the city Sun and I live in….like within the last two days…They have disappeared so fast and so many that people notice right away maybe they are connected" Gin said in a monotone voice.

Foe a few seconds the rest of the group looked at him dumbfounded." well it's better then nothing let start there" Akuha said "I'll call the bus driver he told me when he picked up the disk that if I need transportation for a large group he would help" Tsukune said.

Tsukune rose from his seat and pulled out his cell phone. The call lasted a mere minute; closing the phone Tsukune told the group that he would be her within the hour. Everyone got up to get ready if they need to.

**Forty minutes later everyone saw the bus come into view. ** The bus came right up to the group and the doors opened. **"well looks like everyone is ready so climb aboard we shouldn't waste anytime"** The bus driver said with his trademark grin and cigar.

With in seconds everyone was on and the bus was moving. For awhile it was quiet but then the bus driver whispered to Tsukune who was sitting right behind him **"You better be ready boy it's going to get harder…even harder then before"** "I know but I have my friends so I know we will succeed" Tsukune said proudly. As a response the bus driver just grinned.

Once they got to a tunnel everyone know what was about to happen. The bus driver will travel through a dimensional gate, which would open to were the need to go. Once out the other side the bus pulled over and everyone got out.

Memories came back to them, this was the city they had met Sun in for the first time. Suddenly a loud noise was heard by all. It was screaming and lots of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Attacking Experiments

**Hearing the screams everyone started running toward the source.** Within seconds Akuha, Gin and Tsukune arrived at the scene. A pack of dogs were attacking people but they weren't normal dogs. Most of their fur and been replaced with leathery skin just like Alucard's. 

Luckily the dogs hadn't reached the people; the reason being was that two monstrels were protecting them. Both were males one had claws in place of hands and the other's fists had grown three times it's size.

They however could not continue on for long. Both of them were bleeding badly. As one of the dogs attacked them Gin body slammed into it sending it into a wall. "You guys have done enough we will take it from here, get yourself treated" Gin said

Tsukune and Akuha ran passed them "Go now" Tsukune said "You're your Tsukune Aono…ok be careful those things…they…they can regenerate at a amazing speed." One of them said. With that they left with the fleeing crowd.

The rest of the gang came into the scene, all of them had released into their real form. One of the doges turned to Mizore and started running to her barking she leaped back and threw a ice kunai.

It pierced the dogs skull making it fall down. Mizore smiled since she had been the first to down one. The others seemed to be waiting for the dogs to make their first move. Mizore then heard growing.

The smile disappeared from her face. The dog she attacked had gotten up and her kunai jutted out of the skull as the wound healed.

Kurumu was having the same problem, no matter how many times she cut the animal with her claws; it would regenerate making her efforts fruitless. "Hmm…! Idiot" she called herself. She took up a defensive pose and looked straight at the dog. Roots started to appear from nowhere. The roots took hold of the dog preventing it from moving.

"Yukari Increate this one, we need to destroy this things completely. Yukari looked in her direction; she had just obliterated the dog she had gone up against. " I know" she said.

She cast the spell, a rune circle appeared before Kurumu and fire shot out of it destroying the dog that was she had immobilized with her illusion.

Mizore and also figured out what to do as well. She ran up to the dog. The dog leaped at her with speed greater then any normal. However Mizore was faster, she stepped to the side. The dog turned its head trying to snap at her. It only tasted ice for she had priced it's throat with her ice claw.

The dog hanged in the air for a second. It did not regenerate however, for it's body started to freeze from the inside out. With five seconds it was froze completely. Mizore then used her other claw to strike the dog vertically causing it to fall into pieces.

Meanwhile Tsukune had taken off his rosario. The sudden release of power made the dogs back up for a bit. They however gain courage to attack shortly after. It was to no avail, As soon two of them leaped at Tsukune he charged his fist with power and released it as he threw the punch. Both dogs were obliterated in that moment.

Gin, who had fully transformed grabbed two dogs by the neck swing them in circles then threw them at Akuha.

Akuha was ready with a Jigen Tou, which destroyed the dogs enough so no regeneration could take place.

A dog jumped at Tsukune from behind. Having already notice it he did a partial wheel cart. Landing on his hands and with his feet coiled up near his chest, he allowed the dog to jump over him.

AS the dog's chest passed over his legs he sprung his legs up with such force that it pole-vaulted the dog high in the air.

Knowing what Tsukune was doing Kurumu flew into the air. Mizore Jumped as high as she could and was caught by Kurumu, who started to swing her around to gather enough velocity. Kurumu then released Mizore in the air, causing her to encounter the dog in the air.

There Mizore inserted her claws into the dog which would start the chain reaction of freezing it. She removed her claw and pushed against the dog flipped backwards in the air.

Kurumu caught her and descended to the ground. There Mizore let go to go find another enemy.

Still in the air a few feet above the ground Kurumu turned to see the last three dogs of the pack trying to flee. Using her illusion spell she stopped all three, "Yukari" She yelled to the girl who was finishing of her target.

Before Yukari could cast a spell to deal with the three a blue flame came out of nowhere and engulfed the dogs burning them down to nothing.

Kurumu looked into the direction the flame came from. What she saw surprised her. "Gendo" she said. "Yea the one and only, how have you been Kurumu?" He asked smiling.

Having noticed the newcomer everyone gathered to Kurumu's location. "Who are you?" Mizore asked politely.

The man before them had light brown hair came down to reached the spot where the neck connected to his back. His hair also came down around his forehead stopping above his eyebrow. He had a small goatee as well. His eyes were bright blue, the same color as his flames.

"I'm Gendo Maeda nice to meet you all Kurumu told me all about you guys" he said smiling. A mass of heads turned to Kurumu. "UM he…he is my ex boyfriend" she said panicking"

The rest of the gang besides Akuha and Tsukune were surprised by this news. "You never told us that…wait Tsukune did you know" asked Yukari "yea she told me she meet someone awhile back, she also sent a letter telling me that they broke up" he said trying t keep a straight face.

"I work as a stage hand so we met when I was working for the producer of one of the films she was in…but we broke up a year and a half later because our jobs kept us to busy to see each other enough" Gendo explained.

"But why are you here" Kurumu asked "Well I was picking up some furniture that was going to be used in a film…I heard screaming and when I came closer I saw Kurumu so of course I had to help even if we are no longer a couple we are still friends" he said shrugging.

"I know this is a happy reunion but we have work to do" Akuha said "She's right but lets go to Marin's inn we can talk there" Gin suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'm going to deliver the furniture but I'll come back to help right after" Gendo said running off into another direction.

As the group was lead by Gin, Akuha spoke to the group "We need to stay on our toes, it might have been easy today but Fairy Tale won't keep sending us weakling it will become hard eventfully.

Every one looked grim, they knew she was right but for now they were going to visit Marin and Sun.

(A/N) **Well this is the new chapter it may take a bit longer for the next one to come out. The reason is that I'll going to a family get together so time to type the next will but little to none till I get back. **


	9. Chatting with Akuha

Chatting With Akuha

**Tsukune and the rest of the group were walking down the sidewalk of the City. ** It is normally nothing strange about it. This day however it was, for they were the only one on the streets.

As they traveled toward their destination Gin's cell when off. Everyone looked back as he grabbed it from his pocket and answered it. They all waited till he was done, all of them were constantly looking around in case trouble showed up.

Gin stopped talking then hung up. "That was one of my coworkers, I told him were I was going he just called me to give me a heads up…though it is a little late for that." Gin told them

"What did he say" Kurumu asked impatiently "He said that strange animals have started appearing attacking people… there are deaths but so far there aren't many, Special OPS is coming in and they are telling people to evacuate or stay in their house if they can't escape."

"We need to hurry" Mizore said starting to sprint. The rest followed suit. Minutes later they arrived at the inn that Sun and Marin Kawamoto ran. "Hello" Gin called out.

Suddenly out of nowhere Gin was jumped by a small creature "Daddyyyy!" it said

"Mommy, daddy is home" The small child yelled. Every turned their head to see Sun come into view.

She held up her sketchpad-sized notebook. _Takeshi_ _behave, we have guests_. Just realizing that there was a group of people at the font door the boy stepped back, bowed then grabbed Gin's pant leg.

"Gin your back?" a voice called out from behind Sun. It was Mrs. Kawamoto. "Oh Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari you're here as well it's good to see you all again" she said with a huge smile. She then looked at Akuha "um you are?" "Akuha" Akuha said bluntly.

Not paying much attention to Akuha's unfriendly attitude she bowed then proceed to hug everyone else. As she did this Gin turned to Sun who had walked up besides him.

"How are things?... I'm sure you know about what's going on." He said with a serious look upon his face.

People are very scared, too scared to come by even for restaurant portion of the inn. Page flip There is barely any business because of what's happening but at least we are getting by, what about you?

By this time Mrs. Kawamoto had finish hugging the gang. "we explain everything later, how about greeting the others and introducing them to Takeshi"

She looked him in the eyes for a time then turn to the others hugging them as well as introducing them to Takeshi who had was know besides her. Gin looked away scratching then back of his head smiling.

Two hours later

"So we ended up here" Tsukune said finishing up the explanation Gin had promised. Sun and Mrs. Kawamoto looked at them both interested to hear the reason behind the resent events.

All of them had moved to the back porch. Everyone but Akuha was seating.

"Damn Fairly Tail, They always have to ruin something" Mrs. Kawamoto said with disgust. Sun just looked down, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Takeshi stared at them wide eyed as he sat on his dad's lap. He was only four and wouldn't understand most of what had been said but he was all the more intrigued.

"Right now we need to figure out were they are, most like it is the same place they keep the experiments too." Tsukune said "I wish I could help but I don't have really have a clue…But it seems from what I have heard the came from somewhere within the city"

Mrs. Kawamoto said.

Yukari looked like she was deep in thought. Mizore notice this before anyone else. "Have an idea?" she asked Yukari snapped out of her constriction noticing the other looking at her.

"Well warehouses are the most likely chose…I mean they are a great hiding place…the get used a lot as villain hideouts in movies." She told everyone

"This isn't a movie but so for that is our best bet" Akuha said a little angry. "Ok then we just need to search for them." Kurumu said, "There is a problem with that there are more the eighty warehouse and that counting both inland and at the docks" Gin said grimly.

"Oh" Kurumu said looking depressed "we can cross-reference were the attacks have been and see if that could narrow down the number of places to look" Yukari said wisely.

"How long will that take?" Mizore asked " A few hours at most" Yukari replied looking at the group Mrs. Kawamoto broke in "why not stay for the night awhile Yukari does that…it's getting late anyway and your going to need your rest.

"Yea come stay we can have fun" Takeshi piped in. All but Akuha liked the idea. "I don't need to sleep besides Vampires don't mind the darkness of night…I going to patrol the city instead" She declared and No one objected.

As she was leaving the inn Tsukune called out " Akuha I'm coming too" Akuha stared back at Tsukune as he reach her side " There's no need for you to" She replied coldly.

"Not true, we don't know what we could be facing so it's best for us to stay together…at the very least we need to be in pairs" Tsukune said back with a friendly look upon his face.

Normally she would have told him off and left alone but something stopped her, what it was she did not know but in the end she decided to say 'Fine but if you fall behind I'm not waiting for you to catch up" Tsukune just smiled.

For hours Akuha and Tsukune ran on tops of buildings not only did it provide a great view and it kept them from being spotted by the Special ops below. They did of course had to be careful not to be spotted by helicopters that flew through the city.

"Lets stop here" Akuha suggested "Oh um…okay" Tsukune replied. Both of them stopped short on the building they had just jumped on.

"We don't need to run all night" Akuha said giving an explication. Tsukune just nodded.

Akuha when to the edge of the building and looked out over the city. It wasn't a large building but anyone could get a good view on top of it.

A few minutes passed then Akuha spoke up. "Tsukune I would like to ask you something" Tsukune looked at her surprised. He couldn't see her face since she was looked in the opposite direction but still Akuha wasn't the one who announce she had a question. She would just ask it.

"Go ahead" Tsukune said hiding his surprise "I…I would like to have some of your blood" Akuha said with a hint of nervousness "…..WHATTT" Tsukune said no longer hiding his feeling of surprise.

"well it's suppose to taste heavenly…" "Um is it because you tasted it when we fought?" he asked "That and the fact that I over heard Akasha rant about it a few times after…it was when she was treating your injuries after a tough training session…and she got overpowered by the smell and she took a bit. Akuha said with her pointer finger on her chin trying to recall the event she heard of.

"…no I can't let you" Tsukune said void of any emotion "What's the reason" Akuha said turning her head to look at him. " Don't forget that I have Shinso blood in me…so far the amount you had was too small to do anything but if you were to suck my blood now you would have it too" Tsukune explained

"I see" Akuha said looking hurt though Tsukune wasn't sure that it was an act or not. " I can't be trusted" she continued looking away with a stoic look.

Tsukune walked up to her suddenly, Akuha looked at him with a eyebrow raised. Tsukune grabbed her right hand with both of his hands and held them up between the two of them.

"Listen Akuha when it comes to Shinso blood yes I do have trust issues but that with everyone. But when it comes to anything else I know I can trust you…In fact I know I can rely on you just like I know I can rely on my other friends"

Akuha looked directly into his eyes to see if they betray his real thoughts. Realizing he was saying the truth she looked away. Taking her hand out of his grasp.

"What" Tsukune asked gently " This would be the first time someone said they relied on me like that…that all" she answered. She bent down and picked up a pebble. She then throws it in the air at high speed. A mutated pigeon was hit and lost attitude. As it fell Tsukune gathered energy and punched it as it fell. The impact of his fist obliterated the bird without disturbing the surrounding area.

"Looks like Fairy Tale is watching us" Akuha said with no emotion. "Yea but that is all they seem to be doing" Tsukune said as he turned his head toward the sound of a helicopter. Since their hearing was better then a human they could hear it from for away but it was coming closer.

"Maybe they don't want to go against the forces station here just yet" Tsukune said. "That is the obvious chose they took…they trying to get Intel on the location an movement of the special ops here as well" Akuha said back.

"Well…" Tsukune rotated his shoulders "…Let's get rid of them" "Of course…this is going to be fun" They both took off already sensing more of the birds.


	10. The Harbor Battle

Harbor Battle

**IT was dawn by the time **Akuha and Tsukune returned to the Inn. As the Inn came into the view they saw Mrs. Kawamoto talking to men in heavy armor. The men then bowed and walk off to a near by armored vehicle.

As they drove off Mr. Kawamoto noticed the two coming up. She waved at them and waited for them to come close.

"What was that about" Akuha asked "oh those Special Ops guys decided it would be good to stop by and relieve the Inn of it's food. They were surprised to find that it was still occupied…Yukari and I almost attacked them thinking we were in danger, I told them a bunch of friends came over to hang out and ended staying after the warning was sounded…Yukari and I both complained to them about taking food from anywhere were people live…of course they tied to cover up their mistake with auguring that we shouldn't be here, but as you see we got them to leave…did I mention this started at three in the morning" She said sleepily

After Mrs. Kawamoto calmed down from her rant She motion the two to come inside. "I'm heading off to bed…" there was a pause "At least It didn't wake up Takeshi" was her last comment.

Both Tsukune and Akuha decide to wait for everyone to wake up. They made an easy breakfast and went to the back to eat. Akuha who was behind Tsukune saw him stop and look back at her with a blank look.

Akuha looked to see the cause of this. It was Yukari sleeping on one of the tables. Akuha just rolled her eyes and moved passed Tsukune.

Tsukune took of his blazer and placed it on Yukari before joining Akuha in breakfast.

XXX

It was in the later part of the eighth hour that the others started to appear. It took another hour for everyone to become fully awake and active. Yukari who had woken up around the same tome as the others hand Tsukune his Blazer mouthing a silent thank you to him before seating down ready to explain what she had found.

"OK is everyone here?" Yukari asked looking around at the others who were now gathering around her. She rolled out a map of the city once conforming everyone was there.

"Ok so it looks like the first sightings were by the harbor near here" Yukari pointed to a part of the map. "So is that is were we are heading?" Gin asked "Yea…duh" Kurumu replied.

"Hold on a sec… was there anything other then that?" Akuha asked, "I looked into the other locations and it looks like this one is the most prominent one, there were other sightings by other warehouse locations but they weren't as many or as frequent…Most likely it was a half-ass job trying to hide their trail" Yukari said.

"That's is possible but it could also be that they weren't planning to staying long so not much effort into hiding" Akuha said

There was a tapping noise they all looked at the source, it was Sun pointing to her pad

_In any case you need to head over there now if we want to stop this._

"Right let's go" Tsukune said with authority. As the group headed out Gin and Tsukune stayed back.

"Thanks for everything" Tsukune said quickly before heading off. Gin walked up to Sun and opened his mouth but closed it before saying anything. Sun gently grabbed his head and brought his face down to her height. To an onlooker it seemed that their heads were touching each other's shoulder.

"Take care…I love you" Sun whispered into Gin's ear. For a second Gin didn't move. He then brought his face back till it was in front of hers and kissed her on the lips. It didn't last long but it was enough. He then straightens up so he was at his full height. He rubbed her head and leaves while waving not truing back. Sun smiles happily as he shuts the door behind him.

"Took you long enough to get out here" Kurumu said hands cross in front of her "Hey I had a moment with the wife…unlike someone how doesn't even have a boyfriend…even with those bazookas" Gin said.

Tsukune turned around to see Kurumu punch Gin in the stomach. Instead of speaking out he just sighed.

XXX

Within the hour they had reached the harbor. The first thing they notice was there was no sound other then the waves crushing against the port. There were no seagulls calling or any other sound you would hear at a harbor.

"This surely give it away that something is happening" Mizore said with a calm voice "they're waiting they know we are coming" Akuha said

"Then I guess we better show up" Kurumu said punching her fist. "…Like we have another option" Akuha replied.

All of them started a brisk walk to the warehouses. "RAWWWWWWWR" The door of one of the warehouses is ripped to shreds from the inside. It happened to have been caused by group of mutated bears that were now charging at them. Unlike the dogs all of their fur had been replaced by the black leathery skin. To make matters worse behind the charging bears were elephants, dogs and multiple types of wild cats.

"It seem like they took a few animals from zoos…how annoying " Akuha said as one of the bears swipes at her. She ducks down attacks with Jigen Tou defeating it in one shot. Another bear takes its place without hesitation. A Panther pounces at Yukari but fails after being defected by a shield created by magic.

Tsukune and Gin are back to back surrounded by assortments of mutated animals both of them land a fury of kicks and punches that are patricianly invisible to the creatures due to the high speed of the attacks. Destroying anything that comes into range.

An elephant charges at Kurumu who runs away as it gets closer it swings it's head trying to hit her with it's trunk Kurumu jumps in the air any flies way, turning around to stick out her tongue at the beast. The elephant feels something land on it's back. It starts to shake trying to get it off however within seconds it stops moving as it turns to ice. Mizore jumps off and Kurumu slices trough it as she swoops down from above shattering it to pieces.

Yukari was handling things well as she cased spells and dodging attacks. They were easy to take down however they just kept coming. "Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari…Akuha, Gin and me will take care of things here…Head into the warehouse, see if any Fairy Tale members are inside" Tsukune yells over the sounds of fighting.

Hearing them Mizore jumps up and grabs Kurumu's outstretched hand while Yukari summons white wings from her back. All three fly over the large force of enemies toward the warehouse they cam from.

Fortunately the warehouse had large enough roof windows for Kurumu to break through.

Mizore released her hand from Kurumu's as they touched the ground. Yukari landed a moment later.

Empty cages filled the warehouse but no one else was there "Look around see if there is a trap door or something" Yukari said as she took of. The other to followed "NO NEED" A voice called out. Not to far from were the trio were a panel on the floor move reveling a staircase.

Three sets of footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Three men appeared all wearing the old Fairy Tale uniform.

"I see there is three of you here were, where the rest…still not done fighting, they are quite slow" The leader said. He resembled a forty-year-old man who had a beard that just ran down the sides of his face connecting at the chin.

"They are taking care of your pets we are here to take care of you!" Kurumu said, "Lets see you try" The man said as he was handed a single handed sword by one of his men "I am Minato prepare to face me and lose" He yelled as he began to transform.

His mouth became a beak and large white wings sprouted from his back. " He's a Tengu" Yukari said. The other two men transformed as well becoming sharkmen.

As Minato flew into the air Kurumu followed pursuit. The two sharkmen rushed Mizore and Yukari.

Yukari summoned tarot cards and sent them to one of the sharkmen. As the cards flew start toward him he dodged by jumping to the side but kept running to Yukari.

Before the cards could make another run against the sharkmen he reach Yukari. She gave a look of fear, as he was about to bit her with his large shark head. The attack never hit for a morning star appeared out from thin air and hit the sharkman across the cheek. It was however not enough to take him done and he recovered within seconds.

Yukari know because of their rough skin they could take a beatings so as he was recovering she ran back to create more of a distance between them.

The sharkman looked at Yukari then ran to a nearby cage. He lifts it and throws it at Yukari. She ducks and it flew over her hand. As she straightens up she felt pain right above her stomach. The sharkman had punched her. The hit throws her back and she landed painfully against a cage.

The sharkman was already upon her and hand his fist ready to strike. Yukari lend over to her right side barely evading the pouch. Yukari raises her wand and before the sharkman could react a brilliant white light flashed in front of his eyes blinding him.

Blinded he started to swing his arms wildly trying to hit Yukari his arms never made contact with anything other then the cage by him. As his sight returned shortly afterward looking ahead he sees Yukari. All around her was tarot cards. Knowing what was coming he turned to his left ready to evade however a tower of cages blocked his path, it was the same on the right.

While he had been blinded Yukari quickly used her magic to move the cage around the sharkman leaving only opening in the front so she could attack. Sure he could throw the cages but that would take time and not enough to dodge.

A ton of tarot cards flew at the sharkman. He did the best he could to guard against them but it was no use they came to fast and were sharp enough to cut his skin. After it was over the sharkman let down his guard and looked around dazedly suddenly the cage that were behind him toppled over from being cut into by the tarot cards and landed on top of him. He could not take the strain and fell to the floor with the cages on top.

Meanwhile the second sharkman had rushed Mizore, he came up close and swung his arms as well as used side and twisting kicks on her. Mizore simply jumped back a few paces every time he attacked.

In the middle of a swing Mizore came up close and clawed at him. Her claws were able to cut his skin. Enraged the shark man grabbed Mizore before she could dodge. He threw her towards the cages. While in the air Mizore did a back flip allowing her hands to touch the floor. Pressing against the floor at an angle she continued to back flip under her own power till with one last back flip she jumped onto the top of a cage.

Barely a moment later the sharkman appeared in the air coming toward her. She jumped back once again as he landed on the cage causing it to collapse. While in the air Mizore crossed her arms forming an x then suddenly she spread her arms. As she did so she formed ice kunai, which headed to the target.

The sharkman was hit repeatedly and before he could counterattack Mizore landed and ran up to him swinging her left claw horizontally cutting the sharkman. After that the sharkman legs buckled and he fell to the floor. She walked off to were Yukari would meet her after finishing off her opposite.

The fight between Kurumu and the Tengu raged on both who come toward each other trying to strike at each other with sword or nails. After the attack they would split apart before resuming.

"You annoying pest" the Tengu said as he flew off to the side. Kurumu followed "why are you doing this…why make those creatures" Kurumu yelled at him. Minato descended till he was just above the cages. "Wouldn't you like to know" he replied.

Kurumu shook with anger and sped toward Minato. Seeing this Minato waited till he was almost in her attack range. Suddenly he spins off to the side and circles around till he was above her and swings his sword.

Kurumu turns to her attacker and raise her hand to block the strike. She is however to late and the sword goes pass before her and could stop it. Only having a millisecond to react Kurumu descends just enough for the blade to only cut her shoulder lightly.

Before Minato could strike again Kurumu ascended still facing Minato and kicked him with both her feet. The force has great enough to send both in opposite directions.

Kurumu landed on the floor and rolled backwards before she came to a stop. Minato could not stop himself and ended up hitting the ceiling. After the both of them recovered they stared at each other then in a flash they flew to each other. Minato attacked with a vertical strike. Kurumu defected it with her nails and used her other hand to pierce the Tengu. It only cut into his side but it was deep enough and made him cringe in pain was he backed off.

Kurumu didn't give him time to recover she kept attacking. Minato kept defecting but Kurumu started to get faster and her attacks became harder to defect. As he blocked one of her nails she maneuvered herself so that while still having her nails against the blade she rose the rest of her body and kicked Minato in the side of his face sending him to the wall. Within a second she was on him again and using her nails she pinned him to the wall.

"What is your plan? Who is your leader?" Kurumu asked. Minato looks at Kurumu straight in the eyes and laughs. "Well it should be obvious, we plan to bring back Alucard…and for who is the leader…well I guess you have to find out"

With the last of his strength he pushed Kurumu away with one hand and before she could reach him again he stabbed himself through the heart. He fell to the floor a moment later.

"Kurumu are you ok" Someone yelled. Kurumu turned around to see Yukari and Mizore running up to her.

"Yea can't say the same for him" She said pointing to the body. " We would have helped but with you moving so much we might have hit you instead" Yukari said sadly "that ok" Kurumu said with a sigh of relief. "That's ok but it looks like they are trying to bring back Alucard" Kurumu said. "They must be testing out Alucard's genes to see if it's possible to do…that or create an army," Yukari said.

Kurumu lowered her head but suddenly raised it with the look of realization. "Hey maybe we should check that secret room" said. Yukari and Mizore looked at each other then looked back at Kurumu.

When we realized that we couldn't help you we decided to check it…there was a computer but everything had been erased…so no leads" Yukari said depressed. 'We will find leads…besides we took cleared out this place so we can rejoice with a small victory" Mizore said.

Kurumu started to walk away. "Anyway we need to meet up with Tsukune and the others" she said. Both Yukari and Mizore nodded and followed her to the door.


	11. Meeting with Vampries Part One

Meeting of Vampires Part One

Akuha didn't know why she was doing this but she was going to anyway. She was going to enter the room that Tsukune was sleeping in.

They had all returned to the inn after meeting up again after the battle. Yukari explained everything that transpired. Akuha was again pissed that there were no leads but she was too tried to say anything. They then headed to the inn to rest.

Upon reaching the inn Akuha as well as Tsukune went straight to their rooms. Having stayed up for a day and a half as well as fighting they were exhausted. Having slept the rest of the day Akuha awoke the next morning. She could think of nothing to do. In the end her body moved her to Tsukune's room were she now was.

Akuha took a deep breath and entered the room. To her surprise Tsukune wasn't the only one there. The other occupant of the room was Mizore. She was sitting at the far side of the room looking at the sleeping Tsukune.

She looked at Akuha, deciding Akuha wasn't threat she returned her attention to Tsukune. "What are you doing Stalker" Akuha whispered " I'm just watch him sleep" she answered. Akuha stares at her knowing that wasn't the only reason.

"Ok ok if wakes up he would want blood so I'll give him some" she answered sensing the intent behind Akuha's stare. 'But you know it's strange he's holding something in is hand and I can't tell what it is" Mizore continued to say.

Akuha walked up silently to Tsukune and looked at his hand. His fist was clutched around something. She couldn't tell what it was but she could tell it was sliver.

"Um what is it" Akuha actually jumped back surprised that Tsukune was awake. "I…I wanted to talk to you about what we should do…that can wait however seeing how you just woke up" Akuha said regaining her composure. She then turned and left the room. Tsukune got up from his bed before he notice the another person was in the room.

"Tsukune do you want some blood…you took Kurumu's blood take mine too" Mizore said shyly. Tsukune's answer to this was a loud "HUHHHH?" "Kurumu bragged how you sucked her blood and well I want to suck mine so I can shut her up…I …I also want to know what's it like"

Tsukune facepalmed thinking of how he should answer_ really…well…I did suck Kurumu's blood…she is willing_ He looked up at her to see her look at him with hope in her eyes. _I am kind of thirsty for blood…_ Oh ok but once I'm done I need you to go outside so I can change.

Mizore was all to glad to hear this. She practically jumped on Tsukune. After taking a moment to come down Mizore stepped back and tilted her neck. Tsukune stepped forward and hugged her just has he pierced her skin. Just like Kurumu Mizore tense up for a second then relax

"It feels weird but interesting at the same time" Mizore said. Tsukune couldn't reply yet for he was feed off her blood. It tasted cold like sherbet ice cream, it satisfied his thirst.

After a minute or two he finish and sealed the wound.

"It tasted good…thank you," he said to her. "I'm glad…do you feel better?" Mizore asked. Tsukune looked at her then realized that with blood now in him he felt better. The thirst for blood was gone and he felt rejuvenated.

"yea…yea I do…how did you know…besides the fact that I just woke up after a day of no sleep?"

"I guess it because I know you very well…that or stalking you has paid off" she said jokingly. "You know we are all sort of like a family aren't we…I'm going to go ahead and eat see you downstairs. Mizore kissed him on the cheek gently and left.

Upon reaching the main floor Mrs. Kawamoto called out to him ' Breakfast is outside" Tsukune said thank you and headed out. Everyone else was there eating already even Akuha was with them and not off by herself. Tsukune joined them and commenced small talk with them

"The Specials OP arrive at the harbor about a hour after we left…Form what I could gather they are going to take the credit it while trying search out the real heroes" Gin said

everyone nodded at this. "but dad you guys are the heroes Takeshi said as he got up on his father's lap.

"Yes but we need to keep that a secret" Gin said with a grin. " Well right now we need to fi…" Akuha was interrupted by Tsukune's cell. He picked it up an answered. "_This is Mr._ _Butai sir I am sorry to bother you right now but we there is a problem, last night there was a knock at the door, when I open it Mrs. Bloodriver was there and collapsed right I front of me…"_ " What!" Tsukune yelled _She isn't injured but her clothes were tethered and it was raining heavily out that night, only a someone with her strength could have survived being in the rain for that long…she is resting now just thought I needed to tell you sir"_ Thank you I'm heading there now…goodbye"Tsukune hung up and looked at the others. He then proceeds to tell them what had happen.

"Well that answers my question" Akuha said "OK so let's get ready" Yukari said as she finished her breakfast and stood up. Everyone else followed suit. An hour later they were at the door saying good by to Sun, Takeshi and Mrs. Kawamoto. "So how are we getting back?" Kurumu asked as she opened the door. "By bus of course" a voice called out.

Everyone looked pass the door to see who it was. It was Gendo with the bus waiting behind him. Anticipating the question that was going to be asked. He said Let's talk in the bus" Without another word he boarded the bus. The rest followed. Kurumu glanced at him as she moved to seat behind him.

'You're doing a good job boy keep it up" The bus driver said to Tsukune who replied with curious look upon his face.

The bus started up and turned around from the back they could see Sun, and Mrs. Kawamoto wave. Takeshi was beside his mom waving both arms.

A few minutes passed before Gendo spoke. "well I'll start by explain how I how got here…" " You took this bus" Akuha interrupted rolling her eyes. "Um not really friendly are you…all well so yea once I was done delivering the furniture which took me the two days to get there I was about to contact Kurumu to see where you guys were when he showed up" Gendo pointed at the bus driver. "He said that he would give me a ride to your location"

"I'm on vacation time so I'll help you guys" Gendo said "I am sure all of use would appreciate your help but why are you?" Tsukune asked "I heard so much about you guys from Kurumu and I'm a pro-coexistence so it's only nature to help people such as yourselves"

As Gendo finished his expiation the bus went through the tunnel. "Do you know what we are doing exactly?" Kurumu asked politely. " I do know your after the remnants of Fairy Tale and I would have to guess it was because of that break in at the military base" Gendo answered

"There is more to it…" from there till they stop in front of Tsukune's home Mizore explained everything that happen so far. "Well I be damn I am defiantly staying to help oh by the way I'm a Inugami…thought it would be a good idea to tell you" he said. 

Tsukune only gave a quick nod as he raced to his door. Akuha followed right behind him. Heading inside he was greeted by Rue. Seeing the urgent look of his face she said "She is in the room with the deck sir also miss Ruby is there" Take in this information he ran upstairs. Akuha was about to follow him but looked back to see why the others hadn't caught up yet. She saw why she then turned around to head toward the group still outside.

Tsukune slowed down as he reached the room. He took a deep breath an entered the room. There was Akasha sitting on the bed Ruby was talking to her. "H…hey are you ok" he said as he entered the room. Before any reply Ruby raced up to Tsukune and hugged him. "TSUKUNE I'm so happy to see you again" Ruby said. ***cough **they both looked at Akasha who had been the one who done the fake cough. "I'm ok but I can't say the same for my home" she said. "Wait what…you mean it's gone" Tsukune said in surprise voice. " Yes it collapsed most likely by the ones who attacked me"

" Attacked…Did you know who they are?" he asked "no they wore masks and I didn't get a chance to take any off…I was attacked by a lot of them, most of them I took down in one hit but as I finished them off there was explosion all around the building and it started to collapse I had no chose but to jump out into the rain…It hurt so much I was practically running on auto pilot half the time…they had to have planed to do this on a rainy day so they could weaken me but strangely no one chased after me…"

Why did you came all the way here, I live on the opposite side of the city from you?" Tsukune asked. Akasha looked at Tsukune and smiled "You're the only one I know I can trust…it had to be someone I know who had these people attack me" She said.

"Tsukune, Akasha's mansion as you know is surrounded by a barrier, If someone she doesn't like are knows enter the barrier would detect them and let Akasha know…however if it is someone she knows or trusts then they could go through the barrier with out setting off an alarm, plus if that person brings others then they wouldn't set of any alarms" Ruby explained

"I thought it would be nice to have a friend come over for a surprise visit and it didn't seem right to know whenever someone I know was there before they knocked on the door" Akasha said.

"I see will until we can figure this out you can stay her as long as you like" Tsukune said to Akasha trying to smile. "Well now that settled we can move a important issue at hand" some one said from behind Tsukune.

All three of them looked to the origin of the voice. It was Riddick and he wasn't alone the rest of the group was there too and they did not look happy.

"I see it's that isn't it" Tsukune said. Riddick nodded with an expressionless face. " You have been called to a meeting of the vampire clans in two days…" he then smiled "show them what you're made of."


	12. Meeting with Vampires Part Two

Meeting of Vampires Part Two

During the time before the meeting Tsukune had returned to his company's building to work. Gin, Yukari and Ruby worked on finding leads to where Fairly Tale could be. Gendo and Kurumu chatted with each other. Mizore wrote papers to be sent to the editor of her job. Akuha trained with Riddick and even Tsukune when he returned home. Having fully recovered Akasha look for any information she could find that could reveal the mastermind behind the attack.

Two hours before the meeting was to be held Tsukune looked in the mirror. He was wearing a Black suit with a red tie. He was ready almost ready to leave. He walked over to his nightstand and picked up the twisted metal. "Wish me luck" Tsukune said to out loud.

He left his room and headed downstairs. As he reached the front door he stopped, his hand, which had been in the air about to turn the knob, fell to his side. He let his head droop down Tsukune let out a deep sigh then looked up. Gone was the warm look in his eyes. It was replaced with a cool hard look devolved of emotions.

Tsukune looked around, no one was in sight, no sound, nothing. It was past twelve so there was no way all of them were asleep.

He opened the door having an idea where they all were. Outside was the bus and everyone else. The bus driver was talking to Tsukune's driver no doubt telling him that he could leave. The rest were grouped together near the side of the bus. Ruby was the first notice Tsukune walking up to them.

"Hey we decide that…we…ar…" Ruby stopped short as she looked into Tsukune's eyes. He seem different not only his eyes but the way he presented himself. Tsukune who usually wore a small smile whenever he was with his friends was replaced with a frown.

"This is a meeting with vampires there is no need for you guys to come" he said coldly. Kurumu stepped forward " Tsukune why…how…no that doesn't matter…look Tsukune we need to come with you we may not be able to speak up but we are there for you" Kurumu said.

"I understand your concern but if you came along with me they would think me weak needing moral support and that in turn…will not help me" Tsukune said sternly.

"Mizore and Yukari shook their heads "Tsukune we are like family we need to stick together, If they think your weak then we will prove them wrong" Mizore said. " Yea" Yukari added.

Tsukune opened his mouth to say something but stopped. An idea came to him one that would surprise the clans and in some way help him. He looked at Akuha and Akasha. Originally there were the only two who were going with him. Up to this point they had been quiet. "What do you say to this" he asked. " In the past I would say no but now in the present it might be a good Idea to bring them…don't ask me why though" (_like I would have anyone to say no too)_ Akuha said. " I don't think it would be a problem to have them come and they won't be denied entrance if they are with us" Akasha replied.

Tsukune looked at everyone again deciding with both Akuha's and Akasha's thoughts as well as the idea he had formulated he nodded his head. "Ok but say nothing unless asked something because they may get angry if you do" Tsukune said emotionlessly.

There was sighs of relief from mostly everyone. " Hey Tsukune" Gin called out. "I'm going to excuse myself…since it's a bunch of vampires they aren't going to like having a werewolf around…Gendo should be fine since he is technically a dog…but not me, I'm just here to see you off"

Tsukune nodded in agreement "Just don't wreck the house" Tsukune said. "No worries man I'll just watch T.V. " Gin said back not wanting to joke around with the serious Tsukune that was in front of him.

Has Gin headed to the house everyone went in the bus. Tsukune was the last one on the bus. The bus driver had finish talking to the other diver an was now sitting in his seat. **"Good decision boy, having them around will help you" **the bus driver said, "Oh do you want to join my support team" Tsukune said with amusement. The bus driver was quite for about a second then laughed.

"**Thanks for the offer boy but I don't think you need a old bus driver like me to support you"** With that the bus diver placed his cigar in his mouth and turned his head to the front of the bus. Tsukune knew this was a sign that they needed to go so he sat down in the row right behind the driver.

Surprisingly everyone was quite, but thanks to the lack of chatter Tsukune was able to think about the situation he was in. The most likely reason for the meeting was to disgrace him. Having been the first to become a vampire after being born as another species, there were mixed thoughts with the vampire clans.

Those of them who hated Tsukune would have strike out against him if he hadn't been as strong as he was. Even in the past Tsukune could hold his own in a fight. Thanks to his training with Akasha he was even stronger now. Akasha had also taught him the mannerisms of a vampire.

He also had other allies with the vampire clans. With Akasha and other clans backing him up. The other clans decided not to anything until the right moment. Tsukune reveling himself to the world had to have been an opening they could not resist.

Tsukune looked out the window as the bus drove through the city. The meeting was going to be held at a building that had an underground conference room made just for such an occasion. They would be there shortly, and Tsukune was ready.

The bus stopped and everyone got out. " Yo, right on time," Yell someone from the door.

Tsukune and the rest looked through the crowded streets to see who had called out.

It was Riddick waving at the group. Tsukune quickly waved back to indicate that they had seen him.

Pushing through the crowd gently they made it to Riddick who held the door opened for them. After they had all gotten inside Riddick Went in front of the group. "Follow me" he said.

After walking to the stairs then down them they reached a double door. "Ok everyone past this is the meeting room…I thought you all would be coming so there are free seats saved for you…be very quiet and don't speak unless asked"

"They know Tsukune told them" Akuha said annoyed. Riddick just smiled then opened the door.

On the other side was a large oval shaped room. The floor had a blood-red carpet and the walls were black. Lampposts were scattered around the room. Each one held a bluish purple flame. It was dark but there was enough light coming from the flames that even a human would be able to see what the room looked like.

There was a wooden chair in the middle. In a half circle around the chair were other chairs. These chairs were bigger and had leather covering them. A distance behind the large chairs was more wooden chairs.

The middle one was for Tsukune. In the half circle of ten chairs sat the heads of the strongest clans. The rest of the seats were for all of the other clans who had come to watch.

Most of the seats were full, the only ones empty were for Tsukune's group.

"So you are here…let's get this started shall we" said an old vampire form one if the head seats. Tsukune nodded then slowly looked back at his friends. Understanding it was a silent massage the group went to their seats. Only Akuha, Akasha and Riddick followed Tsukune to his seat.

The three of them would remain standing behind Tsukune. They, who were vampires were allowed to stay close to Tsukune in order to provide assistances if necessary.

Tsukune sat down slowly and looked up to the vampires who would be talking to him. He was very calm and did not show any emotion. "I hope you have a good reason to bring me here and this not some ploy to get rid of any political power I have with the clans." Tsukune said coldly.

" Of course there is a reason and a very big one at that" A female vampire spoke. "Mr. Aono You exposed your true nature to the world…all for publicity…Because of that requests have been sent to the government to conform our identities, requests from our own companies…what do you say to this"

"…It is not my fault that your employees suspect you enough of being a vampire to send such requests" Tsukune said stoically. "How dare you…" The old vampire was interrupted by one of the others holding out his hand.

In human years the man could be described as a fifty-year-old man. He had a full beard with grayish brown hair. "Mr. Aono is right…and besides I hear that other companies that are not even associated with any monsters have sent requests for their CEO's information"

"Very well you have made your point let us continue" Another female vampire said not looking very pleased.

"Mr. Ikeda You told us you would like to make a report on the reactions of the humans…now is the time to do so," The female vampire continued.

"Oh yes but I must warn you now that nothing I have found would be able to be use against Mr. Aono" Riddick grinned evilly at the half circle if vampires. "Surprisingly most of the humans are now indifferent about Tsukune…they were shocked at the beginning and there were some small protests here and there but it seems that articles on Tsukune bio appeared shortly after the incident…Apparently the article as well as the positive relationships with his clients have caused the public to simply leave the matter alone" Riddick said.

"Article? Oh yes the article written by Mizore Shirayuki I do believe I have seen that…" hearing the mention of her article Mizore ginned slightly.

"We understand that this report of yours does clarify that no harm has come to the coexistent we have with the humans…but that has nothing to do with why we called this meeting," said a young male vampire.

Mr. Aono you are a vampire yet you showed off what you were to the world…You should know by now such an act is highly disapproved in the vampire society" one of the vampire said "We have kept to ourselves for hundreds of years to prevent any unnecessary confrontation…as well as make ourselves look intelligent and dignified to lower species…though we are already like that…at least most of us" said the old vampire with a voice full of malice.

"Tsukune as done a lot for us and all the other species of creatures how can you call him out on such a matter just because he did something that no one else had done" said Akuha boldly.

"That was in the past, we are in the present" One of the heads said simply. "It is true that past has nothing to do with our current situation…but I think that a change needs to come to the realm of the vampires" Tsukune spoke up. He quickly shot a glance at Akuha and nodded in thank for speaking up for him.

"What do you mean you this?" a male head said. "Yes vampires have kept to themselves for the most part…I understand that reveling myself is looked down upon because vain attitude we vampires have…but how is revealing myself going to do any real harm, Tell me what defies a vampire…the high and mighty attitude we have or the action we take as vampires…we suck blood, have enormous strength, and weaknesses to things like water…" Tsukune looked around the room before continuing.

"If I had not acted out most likely I would have lost large amounts of money… but that is not the point…what is the point is that if I hadn't gone against this so call invisible law on how we must act then someone else would…we are in a constantly changing world… think about it…not just the heads everyone"

Tsukune had gotten everyone's attention. They all looked at him with interest "We can remain as we are being looked up to, being feared…but will that help us in the end…people will turn that fear into hate…they may not be able to harm us at first but it could build…not all of us want that I am sure thus the reason why I know some one will want to stop this feeling before something bad comes from it…revealing myself will create negative emotions…emotions you want to avoid, but that will only happen in the beginning…if I show them a less vain attitude new avenues of trust will open up rather then them finding out what we are at the wrong time and end up causing us problems"

Tsukune became silent but a serious look remained on his face. Almost every vampire in the room was deep in thought. They were considering what he had said. Tsukune was getting to them, he needed to say something else

"We need to change…no, adapt to our changing surroundings even if it goes against ideals…old ideal never function to well in new eras" Tsukune was content with what he had said In the past he would never go as far was to implant a thoughts of doubt into a way of life but right now he wasn't the caring man he normal was. He was a vampire who will do what had to be done to archive his goal of coexistent with all races.

The heads started to talk to each other, all accept one who was looking at Tsukune. It was the old vampire. Rising from his seat he yelled

"How dare you…just because you are a Shinso that doesn't give you the right to change the ways of the vampires…well let me remind you that you are just a lone vampire with no real clan…With only you in it your clan has no real power here...so I suggest that you stop with your foolish ideas"

Tsukune lowered his head, making most of his face not visible to anyone. He was glad no one saw his face for he was smiling. He was going to play out the idea he had since getting on the bus.

He raised his head with a determined look on his face. "Very well then…you say I have no clan, that is true so as of right now I claim…Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Ruby Tojo, Akasha Bloodriver and Akuha Shuzen was my family and fellow clan members"

Tsukune's friends stood up with shock of hearing what he had just said. "You can do that most of them aren't even vampires" The old vampire said. "It looks like you are oblivious of the change in regulations," the bearded vampire said with a hint of amusement.

"What do you mean?" the old vampire asked. " It's like the change we made in our law about who a vampire could love…this change states that anyone can be claimed as a clan member as long as they agree to it…though only a descendent who is at least 75% vampire can truly inherited the clan of course since two of them are vampires there should be no problem" said the bearded vampire.

The rest of the heads nodded their heads in agreement even though some did not like it. " "To those whose names were called speak out now and accept or deny this clam," said one of them.

All of Tsukune's friends from high school called out at the same time "WE ACCEPT" The heads looked at them with surprise looks upon their faces. It did not last long however.

They turned to Akasha and Akuha. Riddick had taken a few steps back since he wasn't evolved with this matter but he did look very intrigued with the unfolding events.

"Akasha Bloodriver do you accept?" they asked, "Yes I accept". Once again the heads were surprised but they moved on to Akuha " Do you accept Akuha Shuzen?" Akuha flinched when her name was called. She thought it over and over, should she accept or deny. Akuha looked at Tsukune who looked back calmly. " I…I accept" she said with confidence.

The heads did not expect this; they know there was a chance that his friends would say yes and maybe even Akasha who didn't really belong to any clan but they did not expect Akuha to say yes.

Besides the bearded vampire the heads started to talk to each other quietly. The could not go against such strong vampires. They made their decision. " This meeting will now come to a close…we have made the decision to drop all matters pertaining to Mr. Aono's actions as well as take in the suggestion Mr. Aono has made…we ask all clans to do the same" with that they moved up to leave.

The other vampires started to get up and leave as well. The gang headed over to Tsukune. Out of nowhere they all hugged him at once. "I'm so happy I'm a part of Tsukune's clan" Kurumu said happily. " We all are" Ruby said. Gendo and Riddick stood off to the side sad that they had been forgotten. Tsukune looked pasted the cluster of huggers to see Akasha and Akuha. Akasha was smiling and Akuha was scratching her cheek with a finger looking slightly to the left of Tsukune.

"Pardon me but I must speak to Mr. Aono" The voice came from the bearded vampire. The group separated quickly but remained close to Tsukune. "…Mr. Basin it's been a long time" Tsukune said. The man let out a laugh " yes indeed" Mr. Basin then became serious. "Tsukune I need to talk to you about something" he said

"Ok what is it" Tsukune replied. " Well it is better if we return to my house we can talk there…everyone else is welcome to come as well" Mr. Basin said looking around at the group.

"At least tell us why you want to speak to Tsukune" Yukari said. Mr. Basin gave it some thought "Very well…a relative needs your help…Fairy Tale has kidnapped his sister" He said grimly.


	13. Splitting up

Splitting Up

A grim atmosphere filled the room. " You are sure?" Akuha asked. "Yes very sure…but let us discuss it at my castle…I don't want to keep my relative waiting" said Mr. Basin.

No one augured and Riddick lead the way upstairs.

Mr. Basin is the head one a very old and powerful vampire clan. He is a British vampire who moved to Japan decades ago. He was been a friend to both Akasha and Tsukune for quite sometime. He was one of the first vampires to accept and congratulate Tsukune for being accepted as a vampire. The only thing Tsukune dislikes about him is that he is a polygamist.

It did not take long to get out side. The first thing everyone notice was that instead of the bus waiting there was a limo. _The bus drive must have known was what was going on and left_. Tsukune thought to himself.

Once everyone was inside the limo drove off. By the time they were moving Tsukune had retuned to his normal self, he no longer seemed cold or distance. "Hey know than Kurumu and the others are technically family to Tsukune what does that make them…sisters…cousins? Gendo asked with his pointer finger on his check looking at the roof of the car.

"I was wondering about that too," Yukari said pleasantly. She turned to Riddick who had risen his hand to get their attention. "I can answer that" he grinned. "Right now you are family by association…pretty much the title you have now is family of the Aono clan…now if one of you were to marry him then you would became family through marriage" He said.

Instantly the girls started chatting to each other. Tsukune watched, he was to afraid that if he intervened then he would be dragged in. Akuha just sat resting her head on her palm as se lend over and placed her elbow on her leg to supporting her arm. She simply looked out the window trying to avoid looking at the unfolding scene

Mr. Basin who had been quiet during the ride so for lend over to Akasha. " I heard what happen with your mansion…I also know you looked into my whereabouts" he whispered. "I'm sorry but you are one of a few that could come in without setting of an alert." She said apologetically

"It's ok I understand…actually I started investigations too…however I have a disturbing idea on who it might be" he said grimly. Akasha looked at him thoroughly then opened her mouth. "Tell me" "This is just an idea no proof yet…It…might be Kokoa" Mr. Basin said. "…" "Miss Bloodriver?" "ca…can you explain…"

Br. Basin looked at her then to the still chatting group then back to her. "She hasn't been seen by anyone since she left the Yokai Academy…nor has she contacted anyone…I was informed by the headmaster himself when I looked into her whereabouts…your former husband was in China were the attack begin so he couldn't be the one who did it…besides she was one of the few who didn't show up to the meeting" he said

"I see…well it's just an idea let us hope it is not true" Akasha said quietly. She turned her head toward the group of girls who were just now starting to calm down. Tsukune who had been facing the girls looked back at Akasha. She quickly smiled so he would not suspect anything wrong.

In time Buildings were replaced by tress, for they were know on country roads. Mr. Basin castle happened to be in the human world hidden within the mountains. Having traveled for an hour already the occupants did their best to pass the time.

Yukari Kurumu and Ruby were playing a card game Gendo was talking to Mizore about his work. Riddick was lying down sleeping or at least making people think he was.

Akuha and Mr. Basin simply sat with their eyes closed waiting to get to the castle. Tsukune had his hand in his pocket grasping the twisted metal gently.

Suddenly Tsukune felt pulses of energy come from nowhere. What made it stranger was that the twisted metal started heating up as it reacted to the pulse of energy. It was the same feeling has Tsukune had felt before but this time it was more then one pulse not only that it also resembled a heartbeat.

Looking around he saw that no one else had sensed it except for one other. Akasha was also looking around. Both Tsukune's and Akasha eyes met. She stared at him with a look of bewilderment and confusion. Akasha only held the gaze for a short time then turned her head to look out the window.

Before Tsukune could speak with Akasha The limo stopped. They had arrived at the castle. With out a word Akasha opened the door and got out. The rest of the limo's occupants got out was well. They were surprised to see who was waiting for them at the door.

"Gin how did you get here?" Kurumu asked "Oh The bus driver cam by and said the he was taking me to where you guys were headings, so I got on and he drove through the tunnel and…well you understand what happens next" Gin said calmly.

"How come he can get here faster and we have to take the long route" Kurumu whined "We if it makes you feel better I only just got here was well…the bus driver left about four minutes ago" "…That doesn't help at all…" Kurumu said darkly

"We should go" Akuha said moving past Gin and knocking at the door. A butler arrived within seconds. "Ah Mr. Basin I assume this are the guests you told me about" "Mr. Basin nodded "yes we will be heading to the parlor now" "Yes Yes of course" The butler stepped aside.

Form here Mr. Basin lead the group to the Parlor, Which the group was happy that it wasn't to far away despite the fact that the castle. Mr. Basin opened the parlor door. On the other side was a young man. He had dark brown hair as well as the most unusual eyes. He eyes were ice blue.

"This is my brother's great grandson…though I am still called Uncle" Mr. Basin said Smiling at his own comment. "Hello you are Tsukune are you not" The young man asked. He spoke in Japanese quite well for being so young. "Yes I am and who are you/" Tsukune asked the man jumped he looked worried most like because of the kidnapping.

"I…I apologize I am Tristan Everwood you may call me Tristan" the man said becoming very calm. "Let us sit he motion to two chairs "The couches over there will accommodate us" Mr. Basin said walking over to where the couches. As Tsukune went over to sit down he looked around the room. The whole room was made with marble and Ivory. It reflected the light that came in from the windows above the couches.

"Once everyone was settled Tsukune spoke up. "I heard it was a kidnapping I assume you will give us the details…" Tristan who was looking down looked up at Tsukune

"Yes it was my Little sister Sara who was kidnap…she isn't much of a fighter as of right now…she is twelve with dark brown hair and blue eyes…I am willing to pay you what ever it takes to get…" Tristan stopped as Tsukune raised his hand. "There is no need to offer us money I can see that you care for your sister very much…just tell us all you know"

At this Tristan looked surprised but continued " Ok…It happened yesterday When both my uncle and I wasn't home…uncle had business and I was surveying Ms. Bloodriver's destroyed mansion" "Wait a sec Why were you surveying her house" Gendo asked

"I am the architect who made it, I need to determine how it was destroyed " he said simply "whatttt, you did that…wait how old are you" Ruby asked " I don't see how that relates to what I am talking about but I am 28 if you need to know…I made the design mind you, I do have the money to higher enough workers to finished it with in a couple of months"

"Your voice did seem familiar…I guess I did not recognize you since I never met you in person" Akasha said.

"Well yes that is true" Tristan said "I was told it was Fairy Tale who was involved how do you know if you were not here" Tsukune asked "Thankfully one of my servants spotted people in the Fairy Tale uniform take her when she was relaxing outside…he was not strong enough to do anything so he watched everything as he called for help on his cell…He says a werewolf was able to knocked out Sara…he followed her but they used a transportation spell…" Mr. Basin informed them.

"If he can show me the spot were the spell was used I can trace where they went" Yukari said.

"Really…ok let us go at once" Tristan said gets up from his chair and walking out of the room. The rest could not help but follow.

After leaving the room the group follow Tristan through the stone castle they pasted by armor, paintings and other decorations finally they exited the castle through a side door that lead to a garden a men was observing the flowers and taking care of any weeds the he found. "Mr. Ida I need you to show this people were you last saw the kidnappers" Tristan said. Immediately Mr. Ida responded "Yes Sir…it was in the back within the forest…allow me to lead the way".

Minutes later they reached a small clearing in the forest "Here is were they teleported" Mr. Ida said. Yukari stepped forward and took out her wand. "I will take about fifteen minutes so everyone you can relax for now" She said in a rushed voice. She rose her wand and began to mumble strange words. Upon hearing this the group found places to relax.

Akuha was sitting up against a tree with her eyes closed when Mizore walked up to her. "What is it" Akuha said calmly in response Mizore looked down for a second the up again at Akuha "have you seen Tsukune?" Mizore asked.

Akuha suddenly jolted upright "I don't know…I'll look for him, you stay here since we want to head out and not have to wait to gather together again. "Um…ok…I ask you now not to make your move on him" She said. " "Please… I am not going to try something like that and besides who told you that you could decide that I'm not allowed make my move on Tsukune"

Akuha resisted putting her hand over her mouth that would show that she had been embarrassed to say that. Mizore looked at her strangely. Luckily no one else had heard. "I'll return as soon as I find him," Akuha said as she walked off.

Akuha didn't have to walk far. She spotted Tsukune near a tree. He was looking at something. Deciding against calling out she snuck closer to him. "What's making you act up…scratch that what making us feel strange?" Tsukune said to the object in his hand. Akuha could not see what it was but so to get a better look she move to another hiding spot among the trees.

Tsukune still hadn't noticed her and was still staring at the object. "well I hope we find out soon" he said to the object. At this point Akuha could see that it was a metal object most likely the same one he had in his hand when he was sleeping.

Akuha looked up at his face. He had a serious expression on, however it disappeared only to be replaced by a smile. He tossed the metal into the air.

This action lasted for only a moments but she saw. Akuha saw what the object was. It was twisted t-shaped object. Where the prongs that should have been stick out of the sides were pretty much gone, only small nubs were left. The middle had something that told Akuha what she saw. In the middle was a cracked ruby, which had been shaped into an orb. The object Tsukune had kept with him so long was none other then Moka's Rosario.

Akuha was in shock but recovered quickly knowing Tsukune would turn around at any moment. Akuha stepped away from her hiding place and walked toward Tsukune. " Hey Yukari should be done by now why are you all the way out here?" She called out.

Tsukune turned around, slowly putting the Rosario into his pocket. "Oh just wanted to be alone for a sec" he answered. "That find by me but we but we need to go back" She said

"Yea yea" Tsukune replied walking past her. Akuha look at him was he continued walking away. She said nothing but her face could not hide her emotions. She looks at Tsukune sadly before she started to follow him back to the others.

Making it back to the clearing Tsukune and Akuha looked round to find Yukari was done and with the others talking. Gin sense them first "Hey it looks like we have a problem he said.

Akuha let out a sigh "What is it" she companied Yukari answered " They have split up" she said "what do you mean Tsukune said.

Yukari cleared her throat "When I was tracing the spell back it teleported them to three different places, I can't tell who took the girl at which stop" She explained.

"It looks like the only thing we can do is spilt up" Ruby said. Everyone nodded at this

Yes but not all of us Akasha can you stay here and keep Tristan and Mr. Basin company"

Tsukune said calmly. "Sure no problem" she answered

"Wait why are you telling me to stay?" Tristan asked angrily "Because I don't want you to get hurt or killed while trying to save your sister" Tsukune said bluntly. Tristan became speechless.

"Ok this is how we will spit up Yukari, Kurumu and Gendo will go to the first stop. Gin, Riddick and Mizore will go to the second and Tsukune, Ruby and my self will go to the last" Akuha said seriously. No one bothered to argue.

It took only a few second for ruby and Yukari to set up the teleporting spell. Everyone stepped into the teleporting zone. Once everyone was readily Ruby activated the spell.

" Let's all come back alive OK" Tsukune yelled as everyone disappeared to face the unknown.


	14. Skyscaper Battle

Skyscraper battle

The light of the teleportation spell faded. Yukari, Kurumu and Gendo looked around. They were in a dark let place walls on every side with a staircase leading up.

"Well we are in a building…that's for sure" Gendo Said as he observed his surroundings. "Lets find out were we are" Kurumu said as she head toward the stairs. Both Yukari and Gendo followed.

Reaching the top they found themselves in front of a door. "Well this is it…" Gendo said. He opened it.

They were in a lobby of a some sort of business building and they were not alone. As soon as they were in the lobby the group of people in the lobby turned to them and stared. Suddenly the door to the outside was covered by metal panels that come out from of above them. Someone yelled out "Kill them" At this the trio readied themselves. "Well that was fast" Kurumu said.

"No kidding" Gendo replied as he push away a fist and countered with his own blow. Kurumu rushed pass a group of income enemies. She stopped short a few meters behind them. The whole group fell as blood poured from the wounds she had given them with out their knowledge.

Yukari was taking care of herself very well. A simple flick of her wand and dozens of tarot cards attacked, the enemies didn't have a chance.

The trio cleared the lobby easily. Kurumu walked up to one of the Fairy Tale members who was still conscious. She grabs his collar and hosted him up. "Did someone bring a girl here" she yelled at the man" "no…t…here…" "Hey I can override the door locks here" Yukari called out.

The man coughed then spoke "It won't work…Our bo..ss has…power over…metal…you…won't escape" Kurumu threw the man to the wall knocking him out.

"Um we could just teleport out of here…but I think it would be better if we have a little chat with this boss" Gendo said punching his palm. Without saying a word the two girls nodded.

A loud ringing sound began blaring through out the building. "It seem we need to take down a few more before we can meet this boss" Kurumu said with a sigh. They all ran up the stairs knowing the elevator was a bad idea.

Gunshots were heard as they raced up stairs. Bullets flew pass as they dodged them. Gendo ran in front of the girls and launched blue flames at those who were shooting at them. The flames made a direct hit and the enemies fell to the ground as the trio ran pass them. A few floors later Kurumu notice a strange smell coming from above. She recognized it. "STOP" she yelled Yukari and Gendo looked at her in confusion. "I recognized this smell it's gas that a slug monster let's out to weaken it's opponent" Kurumu said. "Oh so that what it is…the closer we get the stronger the effect would be…" Yukari said.

"I have an idea" Gendo said. A few minutes later Gendo was running up the stairs. He was feeling his strength leaving him. Finally he saw his target. The slug monster looked down at him and smiled "OHHHhhh I see….those pretty girls couldn't handle the gasssss well it makes it easier for me" he said

Gendo summon a flame to his hand but it took longer then normal to get it concentrate enough power into it. He throws the flame but the slug merely moved his body to the side dodging it. "This is going to be fun" the slug said has he shot out parts of his body toward Gendo.

There was blood but not Gendo's "Huh" the slug said has he felt something slice through him. To the right of him were Kurumu and Yukari. "How" he said as he coughed. "I just use my ability of illusions to hid e me a my friend here. She used her magic to take care of any imperfections of my spell" Kurumu said.

The slug lost consciousness so after. "Gendo" she cried as she ran toward him. "I'm ok…my strength is retuning as we speak" He replied. Once again they were off to the top.

After many flights of stairs and hundreds of monsters they reached the top. "Here is were the strongest aura is coming from. Yukari said looking at the door that would take them outside on the roof.

"Well we are ready…lets go" Gendo said with authority.

Busting the door open the setting sun seeped into their eyes. A few feet away was a man standing with his back to them. He turned around and smiled "Well you guy made it…I knew those small fry wouldn't be enough for the ones who took down the old Fairy Tale…however there is one thing Fairy Tales has now that it didn't before…ME"

"And who are you exactly" Gendo said "….I am Gigus the Metal Golem" Getting a better look Gendo, Kurumu, and Yukari were able to see what Gigus looked like.

Gigus was a 6 ft 3 in man. He looked like someone in his late twenties. He was completely bald. His most distinguish feature was his pricings, he had lots of them. Six pricings on both ears three on the ridge of his nose and one on each eyebrow.

"Tell me is Fairy Tale planning to mass produce those Alucard animals to disrupt the world?" Kurumu said "HEEEEEHAAAA…no…not at all…you should know by now, I feel generous right now so I'll tell you…. We are going to resurrected Alucard all those creatures you have fought were just the first step" It should be impossible to resurrect him, his own body parts don't regenerate anymore" Yukari yelled "Oh I don't know how it's done and I don't care…all I know is that it IS possible and IT is happening as we speak"

Gigus walked toward the trio and began to transform. No longer did he look human, instead he was a tall metallic creature. He had a dome shaped head His body was in the shape of an upside down triangle. His arms attached to the top of his body. His legs came out of the lower part of his body. Even though he had to way tons the ground stayed firm underneath his feet.

Without notice Kurumu launched herself at Gigus full speed. She spread her wings and took flight. Extending her nails she attacked the Golem with a forward strike. Gigus was ready however he raised his hand, as Kurumu was about to reach is face. He nails grazed his arm as he pushed her arm away from him. Kurumu saw it coming but could not react to the punch Gigus threw at her as he blocked her attack.

His fist, which was the size of her body, hit her dead on. "KURUMU" Gendo screamed as her body flew backward due to the force. Gendo ran and jumped in the direction she was heading. He caught her and was able to land on the ground just before reaching the edge of the skyscraper.

Kurumu coughed up blood and wobbled in Gendo's arms "KURUMU" Gendo yelled "Don't yell, I'll be ok" Kurumu said. She regained her strength and left Gendo's supporting arms. "Thank you for the catch" Kurumu whispered smiling.

At the same time Gendo went to catch Kurumu, Yukari observed the spot where Kurumu supposedly grazed him. There wasn't even a scratch. Yukari wanted to check on Kurumu but she resisted looking back. The golem would surely use the opening if she did.

Instead Yukari summoned her winged tarot cards and sent them swarming around the golem. "It's useless, my body is hard enough to defect any physical attack, " Gigus laughed.

Gigus jumped forward and throw a punch at Yukari. Yukari jumped back far enough from his fist to miss her however the aftershock from his fist hitting the ground threw her backwards. Yukari found herself lying on the ground. She looked up to see the golem about to make another strike.

Fortunately for her she had enough time to cast a shielding spell. As his fist came in contact with the spell sparks sprouted from the spell. Not wasting anytime Yukari got up and backed away from the golem.

At the same time blue flames bombarded the golem. Looking around the golem saw Gendo continually throwing flames at him. Without a word the golem increased the pressure he was putting on the spell. It broke and his punch landed on Yukari's left side causing her to spin backwards.

The temperature of Gigus's body was rising, even as a metal giant he was having trouble dealing with the heat that spread throughout his body. Getting close to Gendo the golem swings his arm to swat Gendo. Just as Gigus's hand is about to touch Gendo, Gendo summersaults over the swinging arm.

Using his other arm Gigus swats at him again. Suddenly his vision becomes blurry as he feels pressure push against him. He turns and sees Yukari. She was using her magic to produce cold water from thin air. She had sent the water into him, which had caused his eyesight to temporary become blurry. Though the water is pushing against him he is able to easily move forward at a fast pace. CRACKKK, Gigus stopped that sound came from him but before he can find out what it was Kurumu attacks.

"TAKE THIS" she yells as she attacks from the air. Thinking that he doesn't really block he just puts a hand in front of his face purely because it's annoying to be attacked in the face. "Idiot it's not going to work" he says in a metallic voice. She jabs her claw forward in to his arm. The feeling of pain is sent throughout Gigus body. He looks at the spot where she hit. There in the middle of his arm was a crack.

" With a metal body to much heat and cold at the same will affect you". Yukari said smiling. The golem clenched his fists "I'm not going down that easily Gigus said with his metallic voice.

Gendo and Kurumu join Yukari; ready for the next attack however what happened next they did not expect. The Golem clapped his hands together. The clap between the two metal hands created a sound wave that was so loud the people on the ground heard it. For the trio it was worst. The sound drowned out everything else.

Placing hands over ears was the best defense they could muster. Suddenly all three were it by the golem's swinging arm. Just before falling off the roof Kurumu fighting through the pain grabs Gendo and Yukari in each arm and flies up into the sky.

"Kurumu!" Gendo says in surprise "Your in pain don't stress yourself" he continues, "What you are too" she says, her face cringing in pain. Gendo who is bleeding from a cut becomes speechless" "We need to figure out how to defeat him fast" Yukari says bluntly "I know…hey Kurumu drop me on top of Gigus" Gendo says "What? What are you thinking?" she asks"

" My true form should help hold him down…I'm the least one injured…even though Yukari has been only hit twice she can't take anymore…I'll turn up the heat with my blue flame Kurumu use your illusion to keep him down…Yukari pour cold water on us every few minutes"

The two girls look at him. They could argue but they knew that it was the best idea. " Kurumu swooped down and just before letting go of Gendo she said "Please don't get yourself killed" Gendo smiles at her then pulls himself up to her face. He kisses her on the check. Surprised by this Kurumu's grip lessens and Gendo falls. Just before coming in range of the Gigus he transforms.

Gendo no longer looked human instead he looked like a large dog. His fur was blondish with blue highlights. Three large blue flames surrounded him. He was about twice the height of Kurumu.

With a loud thud Gendo landed on the golem. Normally the golem would be able to withstand the force of a huge dog landing on top of him however with one bad arm Gigus could not adjust himself to take the weigh evenly. He toppled onto his back.

Without any hesitation Gendo engulfed his own body in flames. Gigus's body started to heat up instantly. Before he could raise his arms to grab Gendo something tied them down. Gigus could not see what it was for Gendo blocked his view by placing his mouth over his head. Once Gendo had heated up the golem's body for a few minutes he extinguish is flames to signal to Yukari to douse them. Once they were wet with cold water Gendo would then engulf himself in flames again.

They did this repeatedly and each time they did cracks started to appear all over the golem's body. In a last effort the golem used all of his strength to break free of the illusion Kurumu had set upon him to keep him from moving. Swinging his arms together he hits Gendo on both sides.

"YOWWLLLL!" Gendo howls before collapsing to one side. As Gigus gets up he turns his head to Yukari who looks back a little frighten. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE ELSE" Yells someone. In a flash Kurumu flies back and forth past Gigus using her nails to slice at him multiple times. Before stopping a few feet away from him on the ground.

Gigus Stares at her for a moment. The cracks cover his entire body and before he says anything he falls in to pieces. Kurumu who is facing the other way looks back slightly, watching him crumble from the corner of her eyes.

"He not bad" Gendo said now in human form again. Yukari and Kurumu rush to his side "Are you ok…were are you hurt?" Kurumu asks with a worried tone. Yukari readies her wand to heal him. "Mostly its my ribs but I will survive" Yukari lowers her wand 'Hey lets see if there is any information on the computer we can use" she said "Um why did you think of that before the track up the building' Gendo said ready to slap himself in the face.

Hey I forgot because I wanted to deal with this guy," Yukari said defending herself. "Fine fine…you lead the way" Gendo said with a sigh.

As Yukari heads back to the door Kurumu grabs Gendo's arm on the side that hurts more and places it on her shoulder. He cannot see her eyes for her hair is blocking them. "I'm glad you are ok," she says softly. Gendo smiles "hey battle wounds look better on a guy…trust me I have worked on a lot of movies" Gendo reply. Both let a small laugh escape before reaching Yukari who is waiting.

**A/N: As some of you may have realized the chapters are taking longer to post. The reason for this is that I have been going to college for the last few months. I tell you this because I have the need to so. I will continue working on this fan fic it will jst take longer then it had over the summer. **


	15. Flaming Mountain

Flaming Mountains

The sun was setting on the mountains. The shadows of the surrounding trees were thin and long. Gin, Mizore and Riddick walked quietly through the land. Gin and Riddick stopped short Mizore soon followed. In the distance voices were heard. Looking at a large bush all three darted to it to listen in unnoticed.

"Report your findings" said a familiar voice. "Sir we have found groups of mountain dweller who will join…however the process is taking some time and there are those who are trying to convince others not to listen to us" said another voice. "…Very well capture the ones who are causing us trouble then hold a execution in the open for all to see that will show them that they either join us or die" said the familiar voice. "Rig..right away sir" the other voice said. Footsteps were heard running away.

The trio looked at each other in silence for few seconds. Suddenly they sensed something

coming they leap to the sides just as the bush was consumed by flames. "Well well I

didn't except to see the two of you again" the voice said to the now exposed group. Both

Gin and Mizore looked at the man who had spoken. What they saw shocked them. In

front of them was a man they knew all to well, it was Kuyo.

"I see you've join Fairy Tale" Gin said displeased. Kuyo smirked "Yes their ideas were

most…appalling" Kuyo smiled evilly. "Now I will kill you…oh how I waited for this

moment" Kuyo continued. Gin readied his fists in front of him, Mizore readied her ice

claws. "The three of us are going to take you down fox" Kuyo stared at them for a

moment "You are already down one" he bluntly said. Both Gin and Mizore looked

around surprised. Kuyo was right Riddick was no were to be found.

"Um…it doesn't matter we will still take you done" Gin said lamely. With that said he

rushed at Kuyo. Having werewolf speed Gin easily closed the distance between them. As

Gin was about to hit Kuyo with a forward punch the surrounding area around Kuyo was

enveloped by flames.

Gin was blown a few inches back by the sudden burst. A fist came through the flame and

hit Gin square in the gut. Gin looked down at the fist as it connected, his face was one

filled with surprise and fear.

The punch pushed Gin back, digging his heels into the ground he was able to stop himself

from going farther back. Sadly it allowed Kuyo another opening. Kuyo seemed to appear

in the air right in front of Gin. He spin around with his leg extending as he did. Kuyo

landed the kick on the side of Gin's face. As the kick hit Gin transformed his feet, which

he then used his clawed feet to dig into the ground. Instead of being sent through the air

Gin leaned over to the side. As fast as lighting he rebounded and punched Kuyo in is

exposed side.

Gin's punch caused Kuyo to fall backwards. He however was able to recover before Gin

could get another shot. Once Kuyo's feet touched the ground he leaped back to increase

the distance between them. Kuyo smiled then transformed. Standing before Gin was

Kuyo in is battle form except this time he had seven tails instead of four. _This isn't going _

_to be as easy as I expected._ Gin thought to himself.

Mizore wanted to join but she could not fight directly against Kuyo. The flames that were

constantly surrounding him would weaken her before she even touched him. "Looks like

I'll be able to try out that technique," she said to herself before concentrating her power.

Gin transformed right after Kuyo had if he held back now he would die for sure. Kuyo

didn't wait for the transformation of Gin to finish before he started attacking. Kuyo

repeatedly created vortexes of fire and sent them toward Gin.

Gin how ever was able to dodge easily thanks to his superior speed. Gin sped toward

Kuyo in a zigzag formation as he dodge the vortexes. As Gin got closer Kuyo created a

small vortex behind his back ready to use it once Gin was to close to dodge how ever a

large object hit him in the back in fact there was two. The surprise attack disrupted his

own and allow an opening for Gin.

Gin, who was in striking distance begin a fury of punches against Kuyo. Kuyo was able

to block a few with his arms and land a few blows to Gin's chest but Gin did not give in.

In order to stop Gin Kuyo once shroud himself in flames. Gin stopped his attack to guard

himself but Kuyo grabbed on of his arms singeing the fur on it. Gin had to redirect is free

hand form protecting his face to stopping a kick Kuyo was doing. With his free hand

Kuyo attacked Gin with an uppercut.

Gin slumbered backwards while Kuyo jumped into the air to deliver a flying kick. Kuyo

however was not able to follow through with is attack for once again he was hit with an

object. The object hit him with enough force to send him flying past Gin.

Kuyo landed on the ground but lifted himself by his hands making him flip forward,

which then caused him to land on his feet. He turned around to see who was attacking

him.

Near the Tree line stood Mizore. She however had a different appearance. Her body was

at the core of a ice golem she had created. From inside she controlled it directly instead of

the way she controlled her ice dolls. The golem had a tall trapezoidal like body. Kuyo

then realized what she had hit him with. She had been throwing trees at him using the

added strength of the golem.

Gin whistled "When did you learn to do that" he yelled to her "I don't just sit around

taking care of my kids back home" she said back smirking.

She then ran forward as she did she clasped the golem's hands together and increased the

sizes of the hands till they were half the size of the 7 ft tall body. Without any hesitating

she ejected the hands toward Kuyo. Kuyo looked at the incoming missile with confusion.

He rose a hand and sent a fireball to the flying object. The fire ball hit the ice fist just a

few feet away form Kuyo. Upon contact the ice fist exploded causing steam expand in

front of Kuyo.

The steam suddenly dissipated as Gin blasted through it. Gin landed a punch to the right

side of Kuyo face followed by a punch to the left side. Kuyo had not foreseen the attack

because he did not think Gin would deliberately jump through the very hot steam.

Sensing something coming Gin jumped back till he was beside Mizore. "ENOUGH"

Kuyo screamed.

Giant flames seem to come from out of nowhere and engulf the mountainside. Gin is

thrown back, Mizore's ice golem melts within minutes. Mizore and Gin find themselves

face first in dirt. Picking themselves up they turn to see Kuyo walking toward them with

a scowl on is his face.

Gin weakly gets up followed by Mizore. "Hey you ok? Gin asks Mizore. "Yea my golem took most of it otherwise I'll be dead" she replies. "Well that might still happen" Gin laughs. Suddenly a figure appears before them, it's Riddick.

Gin looks at Riddick in surprise "where the hell were you" Gin yelled "Riddick who was facing the also surprised Kuyo answered "I was taking care of this guy's minions, we needed to help the residents as well as keep this guy from getting back up"

Gin and Mizore said nothing for Riddick's logic was sound. "So you're the one they were talking about hmm…a vampire oh how I want to kill you" Kuyo said calmly

Riddick ignored Kuyo and Spoke quietly to his friends "I'll take him on for a bit, you to rest up" Riddick turned to look into Kuyo's eyes and within a flash he was right in front of him and delivered a punch to his gut. Kuyo could not block and back away holding his stomach.

Kuyo suddenly leaped at Riddick with a fury of punches and kicks. Riddick was ready, as the attacks kept coming Riddick kept blocking whenever Kuyo punched Riddick would either stop his fist or use his arm to knock it away. Kicks were evaded the same way.

After a few minutes of this Riddick began to whistle. The others did not know what he was whistling but Mizore and Gin knew it was irritating Kuyo. The song Riddick was whistling happened to be the Globe Trotters theme song.

The fight between them continued with neither giving in. Mizore turned to Gun "hey Riddick is good but I don't think he can last forever…I need your help with something" Mizore said quietly to Gin.

After blocking a forward punch Riddick ducked down and swung his leg at Kuyo. Kuyo back flipped to avoid the attack. He however was not able to block the knee to his face. Breathing hard Kuyo looked at Riddick. Riddick was still whistling but the tone had gotten weaker. Riddick's body was covered in burns and he was also sweating profusely.

In an attempt to defeat Riddick, Kuyo began creating huge flames in his hands and tails. Kuyo smiled sarcastically at Riddick and began firing his flames. Riddick stopped whistling and focused on not getting hit.

In between dodging the flames Riddick looked back at Mizore and Gin and saw what they were doing. Riddick looked at Kuyo who had not noticed yet. Riddick jump into the air with all his might. The incoming fireballs gazed him licking his skin and clothes. He twirled forward spinning around has he fell. As he reached the ground he brought back a fist then hit punch the ground. The was enough force that it caused the area around Kuyo and Riddick to fracture causing a large amount of dirt and rock to fly everywhere.

Kuyo block the incoming dirt to prevent it form getting into his eyes. When he finally lowered his hand he saw what Gin and Mizore had been up to. Mizore had her hand pointed to him but it was no longer the same shape. It had tripled in size and instead of digits there were countless needle shape projectiles sprouted from her arm.

Gin was on one knee holding the mass of ice up. One of his eyes were close as he did his best to ignore the extreme cold that was coming form the ice mass he was holding The whole thing gleamed was the newly risen moon's light shined on it.

The projectiles started firing at Kuyo. Normally the ice would melt before it reached Kuyo however Kuyo was tired and weak from fighting. He could not produce a strong enough flame. The fractured ground was unstable, which made it hard for Kuyo to get a good footing to dodge the incoming attack.

Kuyo did his best to block or melt the incoming icicles but it was no use. Kuyo was repeatedly hit; the parts of his body that were pierce began to bleed. Kuyo drop to his knees. The barrage stopped and Kuyo looked up. In front of him was Riddick

"…Damn you all to hell..." Coughing up blood Kuyo lit a flame in his hand. Riddick clenched his fist and punch Kuyo hard in the face knocking him to the side. Kuyo did not move, he was done.

"Well that was entertaining" Riddick said smiling before he started to walk to where the other two were.


	16. The Fate Of Moka Akashiya

The Fate of Moka Akashiya

Tsukune, Ruby and Akuha were standing at the edge if a cliff. Below them was the sea, the waves brushing up against the cliff side. A cruise ship was of in the distances.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that there is a dark aura surrounding that ship." Ruby said quietly. "Indeed, question is how do we get there?" Akuha asks Tsukune looks at Ruby "would you be able to carry both of us?" He asks "OH carry you it would be my pleasure to…. and if you think I'm going too slow you can slap me anywhere to go faster" Ruby said blushing happily.

Tsukune's answer to this was "….." and a blank stare. "He asked you to carry us both not just him" Akuha said irritated. "Oh sorry I must have gotten carried away…Akuha are you fine being carried by me?" Ruby asked

Though I do not like it there is no other way available for me to get there so I will bare with it…but you are never to mention it to anyone am I clear" "yes yes I understand" Ruby said try to keep the atmosphere calm.

With in a few minutes both Tsukune and Akuha were hanging on to Ruby's hand as she flew through the air with her raven's wings toward the ship. The ride was uneventful, and did not last long.

Tsukune dropped down on the deck with Ruby landing behind them. The second they were all on the ground they heard moaning. The doors of the ship all begin to open. Creatures began to appear from the doors. They stood on two legs and varied in size. They were covered in leathery skin,

"A new version of the Alucard monsters I bet" Akuha said emotionless. She turned to Tsukune and saw that he looked both surprised and angry. "They are…were human" was all he said. Both Akuha and Ruby looked at the monsters. Tsukune was right they could sense it. It was just a tiny bit but the scent of humans came from the crowd of monsters.

"I'm sorry Tsukune but…" Ruby started to say, "I know it is to late…let us just take care of them quickly" Tsukune said quickly. The other two nodded and all three ran into separate directions. Ruby summoned dozens of ravens who attacked the incoming creatures. Upon contact the ravens exploded taking the enemy with them. This of course wasn't Ruby's only skill. As her ravens attacked one set of enemies. She used her magic against others.

Iron maidens appeared behind several enemies closing on them and then disappearing. Some of the other creatures had it worst. Some were dragged down by quicksand that would pop up take a few victims then disappear. The rest were reduced to ash by flames Ruby summoned.

Then monsters fell easily to Akuha's Jigen Tou. All were ripped to pieces before they could make a move. Tsukune was having no problem dealing with the monsters ether. It became even less of a challenge when he released his true form.

Eventually the number of monsters decreased till there was none. "Let's go inside." Tsukune said the Akuha and Ruby. The entered the closest door to them. "So were do we go?" Ruby asked, "I suggest we spit up" Akuha said. "Good idea…Ruby you take the upper levels Akuha can you take the mid-levels and I will take the lower levels" "fine" Akuha replied walking away. Ruby smiled and saluted before turning toward the direction that would take her to the stairs, which happened to be a few feet away.

Tsukune waited a few seconds before heading downstairs. The first thing he noticed as he reached the bottom level was that it was flooded. The water level was just under his knees. Opening the door to the corridor he looked around. _The water is standing still…that means that the ship isn't taking in water but why flood the…She is here._

Realizing the reason behind the flood level he took of has fast as he could. Tsukune search every room he came to. After clearing out the back portion of the ship he headed to the front.

It had been more then fifteen minutes since he first started. The vampire weakness of water was now starting to affect him. His strength ebbed away little by little. To make things worst in front of him appeared a group of monsters.

They attack the second Tsukune came into view. The first one tried a forward punch. Tsukune ducked underneath it and delivered his own punch into the monster's face. After that one fell the next one came forward with blade like hands. It sliced at Tsukune who was able to continuously step backwards twisting his body to evade the attack.

Seeing an opening Tsukune stepped forward and kick the monster in the side. Three others took its place and attacked at once. Using his speed Tsukune brushed past them before they closed in on them. All three collapsed behind him. As Tsukune continued to walk forward he stumbled. He rose his hand to his forehead. "Got to hurry up…before I get too weak.

As Tsukune got to the front of the ship he started to hear yelling from one of the rooms.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE…ARE YOU TRING TO KILL ME…THERE IS WATER EVERYWHERE" Tsukune ran to the door where the voice was coming from. Reaching the handle he turned it. It opened with ease, it didn't needed to be lock for there was no way a vampire would be able to get to it with out touching the water.

Opening the door Tsukune saw a younger girl stare at him with her bright blue eyes. She was seating on a crate so the water would not touch her. "Hey I'm Tsukune I assume that you are Sara I'm here to bring you home"

Sara stared at him "well you look like him and I don't see why my captors would do something like coping your looks to get my hopes up…Mr. Aono I request that you carry me out of here for I can not touch this water"

Tsukune was surprised for a moment by the elegant style in which Sara spoke. "Sure" Tsukune said as he walked to her but just before he was going t o turn around to allow her get on her back he stopped. Sara looked at him wondering what he was doing.

Tsukune took off his blazer and dropped it over Sara "Hold this over you just in case someone activates the sprinkler" He explained "Hmm excellent idea" She replied as Tsukune turned around exposing his back to her.

Once she was on his back He walked out of the room and headed to the stairs Thinking it was awkward to stay quite Tsukune decided to strike up a conversation. "So usually vampires would be to prideful to have some one give them a piggyback ride" he said to her "true but this is not the place to be prideful especially when surrounded by a very well known weakness" Sara said looking down at the water. "But there Is something odd…I have been awake for…let me see…five hours I believe yet I have not sensed many others since" Sara continued.

"You know what you are right I have only faced off against five in total since we got here" Tsukune said "we?" "Oh I have two friends with me here Ruby and Akuha" Tsukune explained. "I see well I can only summarize that my brother and asked for your help" Sara said

"Your right, though I would be lying if I said it was hard to find you" Tsukune said with a smile on his face. Soon they were where Tsukune had spilt up with the others. Tsukune squatted down to let Sara off.

_Is this girl really as young as her brother said she seems older?_ Tsukune thought to himself. "Excuse me but why do you have this piece of twisted metal in your blazer pocket?" Sara asked holding up Moka's Rosario. "Um that's a personal item" Tsukune replied "I'm sorry I notice it was in the pocket when you were putting me down" She said handing back both the Rosario and his blazer.

Tsukune took both items and put his blazer back on but continued to hold the rosario in his hand. He looked down the hallway then back at Sara "do you really want to know the story behind this" he said holding the rosario in front of him.

"Yes but only if you want to tell me I will not ask again" She answered. Tsukune sighed, "ok, I don't know how long it will take for my friends to get back" Tsukune said.

"This Rosario belonged to my closest friend Moka…She was someone I cared for a lot…well anyway…she was a vampire who had this Rosario to seal her powers, The rosario caused her to have a split personality. A kinder more harmless side was created form the Rosario, though I see both sides as the same person but that's my personal feeling and I don't need to get into that…

I'm sure you have heard of Alucard…Well it all happen when my friends and I were fighting him…He had become fully awaking after we rescued Moka's mother from his body…we were doing our best to take him down however there was a problem…me. You see I wasn't a vampire then you can say I was a super human…I had gain power through the blood Moka given me…

Since I had been human the power of the blood could changed me into a ghoul on more then one occasion. I was fighting normally and Alucard was a mindless beast however his presence called to my darker ghoulish side…I…I gave in and transformed into a ghoul, Instead of attacking my friends however I jumped at Alucard who absorbed me through his skin…the way I see it some part of him somehow had gotten control of me and called my ghoul side to it…Of course the other notice but none of them could stop me form entering his body…

Even tough I was a ghoul I could still see and understand what was happening. I don't know how it happen but suddenly there was a light and Moka…the released form of Moka appeared before me…she said something I could not understand then she pulled Her rosario out of my pant pocket and threw me toward the light, which was getting smaller by the second…

The next thing I know was that I was outside the ghoul side of me was still in control but as it got up I was held back by my friends, who were using spells and such to keep me from moving…As my ghoul side sat there unable to move my consciousness began to go into overdrive comprehending what had happen…

Moka…the hard ass powerhouse the prideful vampire had sacrificed herself so I could live…I came to the conclusion I was weak…I could not save myself let alone save someone else…It was then I became angry angrier then I ever been before…I should be stronger then this…stronger then the ghoul who was in control of my body…I started to fight against the darkness within my mind…the darkness that represent the ghoul…I can not describe how this battle was fought but it was intense, I soon realized after I won I was in control of my body…

The dark skin that had covered me when I had turned into a ghoul cracked and broke away. In its place was my regular skin but now my eyes were permanently red and my hair was sliver. I remember getting up and looking coldly at my friends. I turned to face Alucard and attacked…the others joined so after getting over the shock of my change…With my new strength we almost completely destroyed Alucard…but it was to late…Mo…Moka had already been absorbed completely…The Rosario was the only thing I could find"

After Tsukune had finished telling his story Sara looked into his eyes. You loved her very much didn't you?" "Yea…I did" Tsukune said holding back emotions that a vampire should not show in front of others.

"So is the rosario a memento?" Sara asked. "Not quite…Moka is no longer around but I found out that the Rosario contains all of her memories up to the point she died"

"Oh the rosario could do that?" Sara asked looking at Tsukune in bewilderment. "Well It seems it was built with that ability in included…in fact once I was sent into her memories when getting the Rosario fixed so somehow Moka was able to transfer her memories into it. "Tsukune said scratching the back of his head "also I can see the sealed form of Moka when I sleep with the Rosario…It's just a solid form of her collective memories though…she recognizes me but she does nothing more but smile and stay close to me when I dream of her" Tsukune said sighing.

Suddenly both of them heard a loud noise from the deck. Without thinking both of them rushed outside. As they ran onto the deck under the full moon Tsukune feels something slam against his chest.

It is a paw, a paw belonging to a werewolf. As the werewolf jumps back with a smile on his face Tsukune looks down at his chest. There in the middle of his chest a gold holy cross stuck to his him. Tsukune however could not think of what to do for excruciating pain consumed his entire body.

**A/n note Sorry for the long conversation bit but I need it to put it in. Please continue to read for there is more in store for Tsukune including something involving the fate of Moka **


	17. Blood and Sweat

Blood and Sweat

The Pain was nothing Tsukune had felt before. It was so much it he collapsed to his knees. Looking to his side the frighten Sara was on he drew the strength he need to be able to speak.

"RUN, take cover…AGGUUUU" he said clutching his hand around the holy cross. Sara obeyed and ran back to the door they had come out of. The pain ebbed slightly was Tsukune heard the Werewolf laugh.

"Well so it looks our idea work very well…it seems the mighty Aono vampire has a major weakness against holy items". "Crap" Tsukune said to himself has he felt more pain surge through his body.

It was something that he and Akasha had discovered while she was making his Rosario. It had to be because he had been a Ghoul before becoming a vampire. Tsukune had kept the weakness all ghouls had. The weakness that the werewolf was now Appling to him. Holy objects had a much greater affect on Tsukune then it had on other vampires. Tsukune could handle things such as the Rosario because it was meant for sealing but any holy object that was made to kill monsters Tsukune could be weaken easily by it.

The werewolf walked up to Tsukune casually as he was trying to get up. The werewolf smiled and then proceed to kick Tsukune in the chin. Tsukune flew backwards and landed on his back. A second later he rolled over and coughed up blood.

"TSUKUNE!" Someone yelled. Tsukune weakly looked up to see who it was. It was Akuha looking very worried. Ruby followed behind her lost for words.

"Can't have them ruining this moment" the werewolf said and with a snap of is fingers. The area surrounding the werewolf and Tsukune lit up in runes creating a barrier around them.

Before Akuha attacked the barrier The werewolf called out "I wouldn't do that if I were you…I had my friend set up this barrier so that if anyone tries to get in it will explode…I will escape the blast but he won't" The werewolf pointed at Tsukune who was getting to his feet.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself have I…I'm…" The werewolf turned to Tsukune and delivered a right hook to his face. Tsukune staggered backward from the force. The werewolf continued with left hook and finished by grabbing Tsukune by the shoulders forcing him to bend forward was the kneeing him in the chin.

"…Kenji" The werewolf said. Tsukune dropped to his knees coughing up blood. Pain Jolted throughout his entire body as he got up. Kenji once again attacked, his fist flying forward at Tsukune. Tsukune raised his arm just as Kenji was about to hit him. Tsukune was successful able to block the attack but the force of the punch sent Tsukune sliding

backwards.

"Well I should expect you to still be able to fight…Tsukune the human who became a vampire…all thanks to that lame sacrifice of your girl…what was her name again" Kenji said stroking his shout with his paw like a man would stroke his beard.

Tsukune was angered by this and took his chance to attack Kenji. Tsukune swung his leg at Kenji hitting him in the ribs. Before Tsukune was able to continue his senses were overcome by pain.

The next thing he realizes is that he had been kick in his right cheek. The attack sent Tsukune flying to the edge of the barrier. Before colliding with the barrier Kenji appeared in front of Tsukune.

Raising his fist in the air Kenji then slammed it down onto Tsukune forcing him to the floor. Upon coming in contact with the floor Tsukune's body bounces. Tsukune gasps just before Kenji once again kicks him in the head.

Tsukune is sent forward landing hard on the floor. Minutes go by before Tsukune moves his hands to the besides him to support himself as he gets up. "This is getting boring…I guess it's time to finish you" Kenji said without any emotion as he starts to walk to Tsukune.

Tsukune now on his knees looks at the floor he then raises his head to look at his friends.

Ruby has both her hands cupping her mouth. Tsukune can see the frighten and horrified look upon her face. Sara has her hand centimeters below her mouth ready to cover it when Tsukune gets hit.

Akuha face was expressionless expect for her eyes. Her eyes looked like they had grown in size. Her purple orbs trembled ever so slightly in their sockets. Tsukune lowered his head looking at the floor. He smiles just before getting up and turning to face Kenji.

"Taking it like a true vampire I see" Kenji said. A moment later he pierced Tsukune's stomach with his paw. Tsukune heard someone scream his name. He was not sure who it was but it sounded like Akuha.

Tsukune's legs began to buckle under his weight, but just as it looked like he was going to collapse his legs became stable. Without any one noticing Tsukune grabs Kenji shoulder. Tsukune forces Kenji to bend forward, closer to him. Tsukune

Kenji struggles against Tsukune but using the last of his strength he holds on to Kenji. Minutes pass as Tsukune drinks Kenji's blood. Putting all his strength into his attack Kenji punches Tsukune in the side.

Detaching his fangs from the neck Tsukune jumps back. Kenji also jumps back placing a paw on his neck where Tsukune bit him. _It looks like my…Kenji is now weaker and I have a bit more strength left but it will only be good for one all-out attack _Tsukune thought to himself.

Kenji leaped toward Tsukune fist ready and screaming Tsukune's name. Everything seemed to slow down for Tsukune. Tsukune watched as Kenji's fist came closer and closer to him. Just before Kenji's fist was about to touch the bridge of Tsukune's nose Tsukune bent his legs allowing him to duck down. The punch merely gazing the top of his hair. Tsukune takes a step past Kenji's outstretched arm. Tsukune opens his hand stretching out his fingers before closing his hand once again.

Tsukune's fist flies forward hitting Kenji square in the chest. The impact of the punch is sent through Kenji's body and out of his back disturbing the air behind him.

Kenji's arm drops to his side as blood spurts out of his mouth. Kenji steps back with wobbling legs then falls to on his left side. Tsukune stares at him for a second before turning his head to look at his friends.

Before Tsukune is able to see their faces his vision darkens and he collapse on the deck. The barrier disappears and without hesitation Akuha and Ruby run to Tsukune's side. Sitting down on her knees Akuha picks up Tsukune in her arms. His body is blooded and bruised. Suddenly they hear feet landing on the deck. They look up to see someone who was clearly a witch due to the wand in her hand.

The witch quickly lowers her hand till she is in contact with Kenji's body. The both of them disappear but in their place hundreds of monster fill the front of the deck.

Akuha gently places Tsukune's unconscious body back on the floor. She then walks around him and Ruby stopping once she is in front of them. An ogre runs forward arm ready to punch her. The ogre strike but nothing happens. The ogre turns slowly to look at his arm.

Everything up to the elbow is no longer there. He looks at Akuha whose face is hidden from his view. The ogre not caring for the pain of his lost limb raises his other arm up in the air ready to hit Akuha directly on top of her head. Instead his head rolls of his neck and down his back. His body falls as his head hits the ground.

The front line of monsters look at each other not knowing what to do. Their attention turns back to Akuha has she slides a foot forward. Looking at her face she looks calm but her eyes tell the truth of how she is felling.

Her eyes blazed with incalculable rage. The monster charge at her but none made it to her alive.

XXX

On the cliff where Tsukune and the others had stood there was a young woman with binoculars. Her Orange hair moving slightly in the wind as she watched the carnage. "Um Miss Shuzen are we going to send them back up" a goblin in the Fairy Tale uniform asked. The woman lowered the binoculars and stared at him with her bright green eyes.

"NO stupid we would just be wasting men…besides I want to get back, Project Moka is getting closer to being completed" Kokoa said. She then walked away from the cliff. The goblin sighed with relief and followed her.

XXX

Akuha stood on the deck surrounded by dead bodies. Her arms blooded by her victims. "Akuha I need your help" Ruby yelled at her. Akuha turned around and ran to Ruby. Ruby was besides Tsukune examine the cross. "Akuha I can remove it but it will take some time I need you too give…" Before Ruby could finish her sentence Akuha had grabbed Tsukune and pierced his neck with her fangs. Her blood injecting into him as Ruby started to work on getting the cross off. Sara walk to them watching the event.

XXX

Tsukune was in darkness; looking around him he saw nothing. A pulse of energy came out of nowhere. It started out slow but sped up. Soon it seemed to copy the pulse of a heartbeat. Tsukune knew that what he was sensing wasn't coming from him or from anything that could be near him.

His vision started to get blurry and the pulse disappeared._ What is this I keep sensing…it can't…be what I'm thinking it is….it can't be coming from her…_

Tsukune's eyes opened, he was in a room. Looking at himself he sees that he is wearing just a T-shirt and pants. He did not feel much pain as he move slightly. He was in a bed. As his eyes adjusted a figure came into view. "Akuha is that you? He asked. "Tsuk…yea it's me" she replied quietly.

"Where are we?" he asked "In Mr. Basin's castle" she answered. "Riddick, Mizore and Gin contacted us they are on their way back from where they were teleported to…Yukari, Kurumu and Gendo are down on the ground floor looking at data they collected" Akuha continued.

Tsukune slowly got up from lying on the bed. "Wait you not at full strength yet" Akuha pleaded. Tsukune just smiled "Oh come on I'm not in pain…my Shinso blood does wonders healing me…I see, you just want me to stay in bed so you can take care of me" Tsukune said laughing. He however stopped laughing when he saw Akuha divert her eyes away from him blushing heavily.

Tsukune concentrated his sight on the window in the room to get over his shock. It was dark outside, which meant it was no doubt nighttime. Tsukune could tell that it was cloudy for he did not see any stars. "Um Tsukune…"

Tsukune jumped a little as he realized that Akuha had gotten closer to him. She was now using her arms to supporting herself on the bed. "Tsukune…I heard everything you said to Sara about Moka…" Akuha said quietly ""what, how I didn't sense you near us"

"Well I was in the surveillance room and for some reason the people who built the ship decide to put a camera looking at the stairs were the two of you were. Akuha said calmly.

Tsukune looked down at the bed sheets. "I…I felt like I could be able to move on after telling someone…" He said. "I get that but why didn't you tell anyone about the Rosario/" Akuha asked. I was being selfish…I was the only thing I had of her…and it helped me form going deep into depression…You would have done the same" Tsukune answered.

Akuha said nothing for she could not disagree. "You know it was harder on me then it was on you," She finally said. "Unlike you I was too weak to fight, all I could do is look after Akasha whole you all fought…I was truly helpless to save her" Akuha said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Tsukune subconsciously raised a hand and wiped away her tear with his thumb. "Oh ho the great Akuha shouldn't be showing such emotion in front of others" Tsukune said trying to smile.

"Hey do you want to know the reason behind why I asked to join you" Akuha said in a serous tone. "Um sure" was all Tsukune say.

"When I saw Moka say good bye directly to you when I came to take her to Fairy Tale HQ I knew that there was something about you Moka liked…But I denied it to be true even when she became overjoyed when arrived to save her…I thought it was because of outer Moka's influence that made her like that…but when I saw her sacrifice herself to save you I had to ask myself why…I had known Moka for awhile and I knew she would never sacrifice herself for anyone unless they were special to her…

…So I continue to ponder on what made you special, I saw my chance to find out when you asked for my help back at the party" Akuha said with no change in facial expression.

"And did you find out?" Tsukune asked gently. "Yes, among other things I can see that she liked your caring side because you mostly likely treated her the way she wanted to be treated…Your determination would be enough to impress her…and the serious side…the one I saw when you faced the vampire family heads…I'm sure that she would have loved to see you" Akuha finished speaking.

Suddenly she lends forward closes her eyes and kisses Tsukune gently on the lips. Though he is surprise Tsukune does not pull away. Akuha opens her eyes slightly to see Tsukune.

Seeing that there was no sign that Tsukune was going to pull away she pressed her lips harder against his. As she did this she moved one hand to the opposite side of Tsukune as well as bring one leg up on the bed. Time went by before they parted trying to catch their breath. Akuha and Tsukune looked at each other smiling. Once again Akuha leaned forward only to have Tsukune meet her halfway, kissing each other more deeply this time. Thus they continued their night in bliss. 


	18. Reunion

Reunion

The first thing Tsukune saw when he woke up was Akuha's sleeping form. It was early morning and the sun was just rising over the horizon. The two of them were close to each other but there was enough space for one to move their limbs around without touching the other person. Tsukune watched Akuha sleep, feeling her breath on his arm.

Tsukune bent his elbow so that his hand could reach Akuha's face. Using the outside of his pointer finger he rubs Akuha's cheek. Each time he rubs her cheek his finger gets closer to her mouth. Finally touching her mouth she opens it and starts nibbling on his finger.

Tsukune does not finch as her fang pricks his finger allowing blood to escape. Akuha suck on the blood while still nibbling on his finger. With his free hand he reaches over and begins caressing the center of her back. His fingers running up and down her spine gently.

Akuha's eyes slowly open as she continues to nibble on Tsukune finger. "You taste amazing" she said a like a little child. She then released his finger and moved closer to him. Moments after she did Tsukune stopped caressing her back and sat up in bed. Akuha join him, they both sensed that someone was coming.

Both Tsukune and Akuha quickly put on their clothes. Tsukune then got back into bed but remain sitting up. Akuha run over to a chair that Tsukune had not notice till now and took a blanket that laid on it. She covered herself with it and sat in it pretending to sleep.

The door opened to reveal Kurumu who popped her head in to look around. At once she saw that Tsukune was up. "TSUKUNE!" she yelled as she rushed to him and hugged him.

"You really know how to wake someone" Akuha pretending to be groggy from sleep. " Oh, Akuha you slept here?" Kurumu asked. "Yea I had nothing else to do." Akuha said bluntly.

Oh, well…breakfast is being served so I decide to see if Tsukune was awake and wanted some" She explained. "Sure I think I need something…how long have I been out? He asked. "Two days" Akuha answered quickly.

That's about right…We were so worried when Ruby, Sara and Akuha came back with you all beat up…Though Akasha said not to worry…your blood would heal you" Kurumu said relieved.

Before anything else was said Tsukune's stomach growled. "…So I better get off you so you can go downstairs and eat" Kurumu said tiring not to laugh. As the left the room Akuha quickly turned to Tsukune and smiled. Tsukune returned the smile before Kurumu looked back at them.

Once on the ground floor Yukari jumped and tackled Tsukune. "Tsukune your ok!" she said with glee. "Oi Tsukune's hungry let him have some food before you attack him" Kurumu said a little annoyed. Yukari instantly let go off. "Sorry" she said smiling rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh Tsukune you are up let me have someone bring you food" said someone from another room. It was Mr. Bison who was sitting at the dinning table looking at a newspaper. With him were Akasha, Tristan and Sara.

Akasha got up from her seat and went over to Tsukune. She then proceeded to hug him. "I am glad you are ok" she said in his ear. As Akasha continued to hug Tsukune, Akuha walked past them looking back. At first it looked like she was mad but she quickly smirked to Tsukune's relief.

Before Akasha released herself from Tsukune she again whispered in his ear. "There is something odd about Sara, I didn't sense it till the day after you got back"

Once Akasha walked back to her seat Sara and Tristan came up to him. "Tsukune I would like to thank you deeply for taking care of my sister" Tristan said. Sara corseted "Yes and I am glad you have recovered…I am sorry you got hurt rescuing me" Sara said. "It's ok…it not like I haven't been beaten unconscious before" Tsukune said trying to lighten the mood. As Tsukune looked at Sara he understood what Akasha meant. Sara herself was normal but there was something he sensed that wasn't there before.

By the time everyone sat down Breakfast was served. While absorbing the food into their stomachs the group fills Tsukune in on the events since two days ago when they traveled to rescue Sara.

"so how long do you think it will take for you to look over all the data?" Akasha asked Yukari. "I'm not sure, there is a lot…I have only gone through about 1/3 of it" Yukari replied a little discouraged.

"It's ok…but it would be better if someone helped you we need to find any info that can help as fast as we can" Akuha said surprising everyone with her kind words. "I can help you Yukari" Ruby volunteered trying to shift the attention of everyone.

"HA that would be great, let's start as soon as we are finishing relaxing from the meal" Yukari said rubbing her full tummy.

Once the meal was finished everyone want to do there own thing. Gendo, Kurumu, Tsukune and Akuha chatted with each other. Yukari and Ruby sat at the dining table and looked over the data on Yukari's laptop. Mr. Bison left for work and Sara attended to the garden out back while Akasha and Tristan watched her.

"You know it looks like the two of you are back together" Akuha said bluntly to Kurumu and Gendo. "Wha….No…It's not like that…what makes you say that," Kurumu said. "Well The to of you are seating close to each other having a private discussion before Tsukune and I joined." Akuha answered, "Um that was about the past when we were dating…it's not nice to eavesdrop you know" Gendo said crossing his arms in front of him.

"…Fine let's drop this I not good at talking like this" Akuha said letting out a sigh. Akuha turned her head to Tsukune who looked like he was deep in thought, his head lowered. Kurumu notice Akuha stare at Tsukune. _Is it just me or is Akuha taking a liking to Tsukune…_Kurumu thought to herself.

Gendo, unlike the girls made it known to Tsukune that he was the center of attention. "Yo Tsukune what's on your mind, the girls are staring" Both Akuha and Kurumu jumped a little as he said this.

Tsukune jerked his head up to see three pairs of eyes look at him." Oh just thinking about everything that's been going on. His answer seems to satisfy Gendo. Kurumu accepted the answer even though she wanted more detail. Akuha on the other hand isn't in the slightest satisfied with what he had said.

"Tsukune come on there is something bothering you isn't there" She said staring at him. She also placed one of her hands on top of his but made sure the others did not notice. "Hey your right Akuha…now that I think about it you haven't been yourself since this morning when I came to your room Tsukune" Kurumu said.

Tsukune looked all three of them. He knew he should tell them about the weird thing he had been sensing but before he could open his mouth they heard screaming.

It was coming from outside, all them rushed to the back were they were joined by Ruby and Yukari. As they went outside they could sense dark energy building up. What they saw stun them. Tristan was crouching down holding a very bloody arm. Akasha was standing to the side of him looking at the source of the dark aura. It was Sara and she was screaming in pain.

Within an instant the screaming stopped. Sara's arms and legs begin to change. The skin turns black and leathery. Her fingers become sharp claws. Her feet increase in size and break her shoes revealing clawed feet. "I feel the urge to kill…I…I can't stop it" Sara Screamed.

In a flash she disappeared from her location and reappeared next to Akasha. She attacked with a horizontal swipe. Just as the claw was about slash at Akasha's stomach she lead back. The attack missed but Sara continued if a forward jab. With time to spare Akasha straighten up. Only rising one foot Akasha rotates her body to the sideways. The jab simply passes by her.

"Sorry I ca…" Sara tries to say but she loses domination over her body once again. Sara attacks with a sideward kick. She is stop but Akasha before her leg could even reach halfway between her and her target. Akasha does this by bending her legs slightly pushing Sara back hard with a open palm.

The force of Akasha's attack is powerful enough to send Sara flying back. Sara tumbles backward a few feet after hitting the ground but gets right back up.

Akuha readies herself to join the battle but Tsukune puts a hand her shoulder. "No there has to be another way other then kill her…she hasn't been complete taken over yet" Tsukune says calmly. He knew that if Akuha went on the attack Sara would die. Akuha relaxed her body.

If it had been anyone else or anytime before now she would have ignored the plea and attacked, killing the enemy. She however had changed since then and it was Tsukune who caused the change.

"Wha…What happen to her" Kurumu asked. "They must have implanted a piece of Alucard in her just like they did with the animals and humans" Yukari said. Yukari then gasped "That must be why the kidnapped her" "Is there any way to reverse the effects?" Gendo asks

"Yes there is" A male voice says out of nowhere. Suddenly two figures appear before the group. Both are wearing Chinese clothing. Seeing the new arrivals Akasha smiles and relaxes.

Sara turns around to face the newcomers, her eyes looking more and more feral every second. She attacks the one had spoken seconds before. A sword of coins blocks her claw. The second figure rushes in and quickly places a Chinese talisman on Sara head. Sara jumps back but before she can grab the talisman a bolt of energy is sent through her body.

Slowly the leathery skin cracks and breaks away. Sara's eyes roll to the back of head and she begins to fall. Before she hits the ground she is caught by Tristan, his arm no longer bleeding. "It's ok I'm here" He whispers to her as sleep overcomes her.

Tristan picks her up and takes her into the castle. After watching Tristan leave the figures walk toward Tsukune and the others. "It's been a long time hasn't it" the male says, "Yea it's good to see you again Fang Fang and Ling Ling" Tsukune said smiling at them.

"How did you two get here?" Akuha asked bluntly. "Haven't change much I see" Ling Ling said mockingly. "easy…easy" Fang Fang and Tsukune said at the same time.

"Did the Bus driver bring you here" Akasha asked as she walked up to where everyone was. "Yes and he filled us in on everything on the way here" Ling Ling replied. "Not to be rude but…why are you here" Ruby asked politely. Ling Ling looked at Fang Fang motioning her to answer.

"Well among other things there was something that we all decide we needed to tell you in person…um well the thing is…" before he could finish two arms slid around Tsukune's neck. Tsukune also felt weight suddenly pushing down on his back. "Tsukii" a young woman yelled with joy, it was Kyoko. She got off his back and practically danced to the front of him.

She hadn't change much over the years. The only difference now was she was wearing a red Chinese dress with pick flower patterns. "Tsukune" two voices called out from behind the group. Everyone turned around to see who it was. The voices belonged to Tsukune's mother and Father. Tsukune's father wore a tan suit and Tsukune's mother wore a light pink t-shirt with a white jacket and a light brown skirt.

Both of them bowed to Tsukune's friends before continuing to walk up to Tsukune and hug him. Akuha feeling somewhat awkward from this new development shy away a little bit. All but Kurumu did not notice this.

Tsukune's parents had long since known that their son was no longer human. They found out not long after the fight between Alucard and Tsukune's group. It was around the same time the existence of monsters had just been revealed to the world. Tsukune had yet received a seal thus his parents were surprised to see him in is new form. Kyoko however first thought that he had just dyed his hair and was wearing contact lens.

It took along time but Tsukune explained everything that had happened since his first day of Yokai Academy. Kyoko also helped explain when it came to the part where she had visited the school At first His parents were a little afraid of him but they eventually they realized that though he had change physically he was still the same person. Over time they met his friends and became less afraid of monsters. Recently they had been spending time with Fang Fang's family even though they didn't know his family was the head of a mafia.

Fang Fang placed his hand in front of his mouth and coughed to get everyone attention. "Well as I was saying…" he paused then grabbed Kyoko's hand and brought her close to him. "…Kyoko and I are engaged."


	19. Familiar Location

Familiar location

There was a long silence, not a sound was made. Everyone but Akuha, Akasha, Tsukune's parents and Kyoko gave Fang Fang a blank stare. Ling Ling was the one who broke the silence. "Well it looks like you are indirectly part of our family know Tsukune" she said ignoring the dark atmosphere that seemed to surround the group.

Upon hearing this Fang Fang's jaw dropped surprised how forward Ling Ling was. "It…it wasn't intentional…I'm in love with her, it's just so happens that she is Tsukune's cousin" he said nervously, sweat poured down his face. Kurumu gave him a cold long stare. She then leaned over to Ruby who was beside her. "Well they can be thick headed sometimes so I guess they would muck a good couple," Kurumu whispered and Ruby laughed silently.

Meanwhile Ling Ling had continued to talk. "Oh come on brother you can't hide the fact that you are happy with this development" "but he is her cousin they are just related through their parents" Fang Fang argued. " But he is still family of your soon to be wife…which means he will come to your call whenever you need him as a family favor" Ling Ling said.

"Can you stop with this stupid chatter, its irritating" Akuha said holding her forehead like she had a headache. Kyoko and Tsukune's parents who hadn't said much since their arrive could only look on in confusion as things transpired.

"Fang Fang…when you said among other things, I feel like something bad happen" Tsukune said very seriously. I can answer that" Tsukune's father called out. " Well the we were attacked by a group of monsters while sightseeing" he said rubbing the back of his head. Tsukune's former harem gasped. Even Tsukune looked a bit worried.

"If it wasn't for Fang Fang and his workers who knows what would have happened to us," Tsukune's mother said shaking her head at the bad images of what could have happened that went through her mind.

"Based on their clothing it was Fairy Tale, we knew we had to inform you as soon as possible" Fang Fang said. "I guess at this point they would try something like that to slow us down" Akuha said coldly. "Well with all of us here I am sure they are safe," said Mizore. "Your righ…Mizore how long have you been here" Kurumu said as she jumped from Mizore's sudden appearance beside her.

"Since you started talking about the attack on Tsukune's family…oh congrats on getting engaged, I heard you when I walking through the castle" Mizore said with a small smile. Kyoto and Fang Fang blushed a little unable to think of how to respond correctly to Mizore's words.

"Um hey Mizore where is Gin and Riddick" Tsukune asked "Oh Gin got a call asking him to do a case so he left, and Riddick just dropped me off and said he had to go somewhere I didn't ask what it was about though" she answered. I know that it is a happy reunion here but we need to get some work done" Akuha said looking at Ruby and Yukari.

Ruby gasped in self-realization. "Oh shit your right…um you guys catch up we got work to do" Yukari said racing into the castle followed by Ruby.

XXX

Kokoa walked down a tunnel in an underground cavern. The tunnel was old and ruined, anyone who walked through it would have to watch their step or end up with their face flat against the ground. When she came to the end of the tunnel a flight of stairs descended farther into the darkness.

Kokoa only walked halfway down the steps before stopping. "What is it Kokoa" a voice form the darkness said. "Sir, everything is going according to plan…however I do believe that Tsukune and the others are close to finding were we are" "Ah yes Tsukune always found a way to save the day…this time however…anyway you would be gone by then wouldn't you…That little gift project I gave you to look after is almost finish right?"

"Yes it is…what about the revival of Alucard" Kokoa asked. "It is near completion as well…by the way do you have the report from Kuyo," the voice asked. "Yea just received word from him today…He says that recruiting is taking longer then expected he is going to need more time if he is to meet his quota" Kokoa answered

"Tell him to leave it up to his men I need him back now to increase our defenses against Tsukune and his group in case Tsukune and his group comes earlier the expected…oh and remind him about his prisoner we are holding for him here…have him use the transformation spell right away" "Yes sir I will do that now" Kokoa said emotionless. She turned and left without looking back. _I wonder_ _how long till they realize it's a lie…well it doesn't matter I'll be gone by then._ Kokoa thought to herself.

XXX

Tsukune sat on his bed, his hands clasped together. Akuha sat beside him leaning on his shoulder. Akasha was entertaining Tsukune's parents and cousin. Mizore had joined Ruby and Yukari in looking over the data. Gendo was reading a book he found in the library. Kurumu was helping Tristan take care of Sara. Ling Ling and Fang Fang were walking around the castle comparing it to their own home.

Tsukune slowly turned his head to look at Akuha. Sensing him, Akuha rose herself from his shoulder and looked at him. "I need blood it's been awhile since my last drink" Tsukune said calmly. "SO you want my blood?" Akuha responded. "Yes if you would allow me" he replied.

Akuha smiled at Tsukune, You have my permission but don't drink to much we don't know when we are going to need to move out," she said. Tsukune nodded and moved closer toward her neck. Akuha tilled her head to the side to allow him easier access. As his fangs pierced her skin Akuha let out a small moan. Tsukune drank slowly enjoying the taste of Akuha's blood. The taste itself was indescribably good. The blood was so sweet Tsukune wanted to have more but he know it would be a bad idea. He gently pulled his fangs out and licked the wound to clean it. "Thank you for the meal" Tsukune said jokingly.

Akuha just smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They however were not able to for they heard yelling from down the hall. "Everyone came quickly I found something" Yukari yelled.

Tsukune and Akuha looked at each other for a bit then they both sighed "we better go" Tsukune said getting up from the bed and heading out of the room. Akuha joined him as they walked to the stairs.

The duo were the last ones to walk into the dinning room. Everyone but Kurumu didn't notice then fact that Tsukune and Akuha had walked in together. "Everyone's here…good, we have finished going over the data…the data consists reports of their activities along with some useless stuff and operation locations…Looking through all of them, a lot of reports are sent to this one email…Using my awesome skills I found the location of were the reports are being sent too" Yukari said

"So I guess you found their main base" Tsukune's father said "that's good so were is it" Akuha asked "well it's someplace you should know" Yukari said grimly "Just say it Kurumu and Ling Ling said in unison. Yukari sighed, "It's the old Shuzen castle the one were Alucard was originally kept".


	20. The Aono Familt Offensive Part One

The Aono Family Offensive Part 1

"Wow of all the places they could hide they pick my old home" Akuha said sounding a bit amused. "So…are we going now? Kurumu asked turn her head side to side to she the reaction of everyone gathered.

Tsukune seemed to look of into space for a moment then spoke. "Lets get ready…who knows how far along they are with reviving Alucard. Everyone in the room nodded. His parents and cousin looked nervous but they knew that this wasn't the first time Tsukune risked his life.

"I would like to go however I will remain here" Akasha said. "Why's that?" Gendo asked. "It is because Fairy Tale attacked Tsukune's family they may try again when you are all away…however they would most certainly think twice when a dark lord is protection them" she said with a smile.

Tsukune looked at his family and smiled to reassure them that they were in good hands. "Excuse me but there is a Bus outside what you do you want me to do" called the butler. "Always knows when to show up doesn't he" Tsukune said to himself. "Tell the driver we will be there shortly. The butler looked confused but headed toward the front door to deliver the message. "Alright everybody lets get ready" Fong Fong said will glee.

At once the group broke up to head to the location they needed to go. Akuha turned her head toward Tsukune as she walked to the front door. "I don't need anything so I'm just going to head straight for the bus…your…the Rosario is on the night table in the room you stayed in.

Half an hour later everyone who was going to the castle was in the bus everyone besides Tsukune. "What's taking him so long Ling Ling said out loud" Gendo was about to speak when he was interrupted by Yukari "he's coming I can see him" Sure enough Tsukune was running to the bus. "Sorry, mom gave me the take care of yourself speech" he said a little embarrass. **Looks like everyone is here**…**Let's move out"** The bus Driver said placing his foot on the gas just as Tsukune sits down next to Akuha.

No words were spoken during the ride. After a long day of driving the bus finally slowed to a stop. **"This is as far as I'm going you going to have to walk the rest of the way, besides a good walk before a fight is a good way to warm up" **The bus Driver ginned and sat lazily on his seat smoking his cigar. The bus had stopped on a paved road on both sides if the road was a dense forest. Once everyone was outside Tsukune took the liberty to try and sense anything in the forest before them. "It appears that Fairy Tale has found quite a number of supporters," Tsukune said gaining the attention of everyone else. Even though the forest was quiet Tsukune had picked up hundreds of auras within.

"They are on alert…I assume they know we would be coming eventually." Akuha said with a smile. "Well we won't get to the castle by just standing her lets get going" Yukari said. Without another word they took off into the forest.

As they ran through the forest Tsukune observed his surroundings. Thankfully no one had detected them yet. Everyone was concealing their aura to lower the chances of being discovered. There was no doubt in Tsukune's mind that it was only a matter of time before they would be spotted. Tsukune slowed down a little so that he could talk to Yukari and Ruby who were at the back of the group.

Both Yukari and Ruby diverged their attention to Tsukune. "Listen, they will find us sooner or later…we need a distraction, can the two of you cause an explosion somewhere in the woods to grab there attention?" Tsukune asked. With just a nod from both of them they raised their wands. After a brief incantation an explosion was heard of to the far right.

Tsukune could sense that a number of the monsters in the forest were heading in the direction of the explosion. A new question popped into his head. _How long will the distraction last._

The group ran for no more then five minutes before the castle ruins came into view. As they got closer the roots start to pop from out of the ground. Before Tsukune was about to attack Akuha placed a hand on his shoulder. The action in turned stopped the others from attacking as well. "Illusions" Yelled Kurumu. "Look what we have here, an intelligent enemy…you saw that it was just an illusion…then again I wasn't trying that hard to make one" a voice spoke from behind a tree. As the illusion disappeared a young woman walked out from behind the tree. She had bright red hair and green eyes. She wore a low cut pink shirt that shows off a lot of cleavage. She wore shorts that didn't even reach halfway between her hips and knees.

"Succubus" Mizore murmured. "I have a name dear and it's Fay" The succubus said with little interest. "Why don't you boys have some fun with me and the girls can Oh I don't know… go die" Fay smiled with malice intent.

"Everyone go on ahead I'll take care of her" Kurumu said with anger in her voice. "Kurumu?" Gendo said curiously "I don't know why but I'm getting real irritated with her presence…even if she is the same race as me I feel like kicking her ass" Kurumu explained. Tsukune was about to argue that it would be a waste of time but he then sense a increase in power from Fay. There was no doubt that together the group would be able to handle her but Tsukune got a feeling that he should have the entire group attack one person, it would use up time. On the other hand Fay wasn't some weakling who can just be passed by.

"let's go…good luck Kurumu" Tsukune said taking off. "Hey come back and pla…" Fay tried follow but Kurumu jumped in front of her fully transformed. "Fine I'll deal with you first" Fay said. Mostly everyone had moved on. Gendo stayed for a few seconds more looking at Kurumu nervously before shaking his head and running off to join the others.

Roots spring up behind Kurumu, without looking at them Kurumu takes of into the sky to go behold the reach of the illusion, Fay follows after. "Hmmm looks like your not as dimwitted as you look…this may actually be a tough battle" Fay said impressed. Kurumu ignored her and flew straight at her. Kurumu fainted a forward jab and attacked with her opposite hand. Fay dodged the blow by flying down and backwards. Fay continued to fly backwards as Kurumu came towards her. Kurumu was faster; she was right on top of Fay and attacked with a jab. The jab was interrupted by Fay's foot impacting itself into Kurumu's gut.

The pain was intense but Kurumu could not afford to divert her attention to her wound. Instead she focused on regaining control of her flying for Fay's attack had sent her upward. Kurumu regained control but before she could bring herself out of the hunched position she was in Fay appeared beside her and tried to elbow her in the back. Kurumu however had recovered enough to turn and grab Fay's arm. Kurumu then jabbed Fay in the stomach four times with her elongated nails. Fay countered with a head-butt, which stunned Kurumu. Kurumu being stunned could not block the next attack. Fay took the advantage and pummeled Kurumu on top of her head with both fists.

Kurumu fell only regaining flight a few inches above the ground. Fay smiled as she summoned illusions to grab Kurumu. Fay held a hand over the wound Kurumu had inflicted upon her. Vines grabbed Kurumu and increasing became tighter. Kurumu started to choke as the vines tightened around her neck. "Time to die bitch" Fay said laughing.

Kurumu closed her eyes but it was not a sign of giving up instead she was consternating her power. She suddenly open her eyes and as she did she lit lose her own power. The vines became ash instantly. All Fay could do was like at her with awe. No one had ever destroyed her illusion in such a way before. Fay recovered from her surprise as Kurumu shot off toward her like a torpedo. Fay copied Kurumu and went straight for her.

While only a few feet away both of them stopped short. At the same time they swung their feet out to perform a kick upon each other. Both girls hit their mark, the cheek of there opponent. Fay's kick is too much for Kurumu to handle in her weaken state. Kurumu plummets to the ground unable to stop.

Once Kurumu came to her senses the first thing she notices was that she was looking at the ground. Weakly Kurumu pushed herself up into a sitting position. Fay landed on the ground as Kurumu tried to stand up. Fay as still bleeding from the wound from earlier. "We it looks like this...this is the end for you" Fay said with labored breathing.

As Fay walked closer to her Kurumu tried to get up but it was no use. A blue fireball came out of nowhere and exploded between Kurumu and Fay. "Oi Step away from her" a man said. "GENDO" Kurumu yelled in surprise. Fay just smiled "I still have enough energy to bring under my control your fate is sealed" Fay said quietly to Kurumu.

Before Kurumu could speak Fay yelled to Gendo "Why don't you come over and help me instead of her" Gendo stopped in his tracks he looked like he was in a daze. He looked up to the night sky the back to the two girls in front of him.

He walked quickly to them not taking his eyes off of Fay. Kurumu yelled at him to snap out of it but it was to no avail. " He's not going to listen to you he's under my allure spell. Fay turned her head to Kurumu to watch her as she tried to get Gendo's attention. As she did a fist landed in her stomach.

Surprised Fay turned her head back to Gendo, He looked pissed. Fay puked blood and fell to her knees. "How did you…" she said "Well for your information I'm still deeply in love with Kurumu and I do believe that this love is stronger then your tricks. Fay fell to the ground and fainted.

"So you are deeply in love with me," Kurumu said plainly with her arms cross in front of her. "Well…. Uh…yea…even though we broke up it was because of work and well my feelings haven't changed" Gendo said nervously. Kurumu sighed "well prince charming can you carry me I can barely move right now" "Sure right away" Gendo said walking in front of Kurumu and bending down so she could get on him. Once Kurumu was on his back he started jogging.

"Sorry but we need to catch up to the group" he apologized for the jogging. _Tsukune…well it looks like I need move on…at least I'm not lonely_. Kurumu placed her head on Gendo's shoulder and whispered four words "I love you too" Gendo grinned as he jogged onward.

XXX

_**BAM!**_ The sound echoed through the room as Kokoa's fist hit the wall denting it. Almost all the other occupants in the room stepped away from her fearing that she would take out her anger on them. "DAMN IT" she said under her breath. She looked up at everyone else in the room, only one pair of eyes looked back at her. The door behind Kokoa opened. A goblin walked in unaware of what had just transpired. "Ma'am the intruders have infiltrated the castle, it is only a matter of time before they find the passage way.

Kokoa took a deep breath and regained her composure. "Fine I'll handle it…everyone leave now, no questions". She turned and walked out before anyone followed her command.


	21. The Aono Family Offensive Part Two

The Aono Family Offensive Part Two

The half transformed monster attacked Fong Fong with a right hook. Fong Fong however grab the inside of monster's arm swung it past him and used his other arm to forcefully push him into a nearby wall. The wall broke under the strain being the unconscious monster with it as it fell.

Fong Fong then elbowed the monster who was tiring to sneak up behind him. The monster collapsed holding his stomach. Fong Fong looked around everyone else was finishing up with their opponents.

They were in a large hallway. The same one Akuha and Kaluha fought each other in so long ago. The hallway however had lost its luster, the roof was gone and the walls were cracked or damaged. "Hey they are over here," Yelled a guard. The guard was joined by others who raised machine guns to fire upon the invaders. Before they could fire Yukari summoned a fire snail. The snail attacked the guards with flames defeating them within seconds.

Once again they started to walk through the castle. "I see you are still using the summoning technique," Fong Fong said smiling. " Well of course, who wouldn't use such a helpful technique" Yukari replied. Mizore and Tsukune stared at her. "This is the first time we saw you use that since after the battle with Alucard…" both of them retorted.

"So for it doesn't look like they have anything important here, even if this place is in ruins there should be more here if this is their main HQ" Ling Ling said while looking into a room which had no door. "Your right…wait they must have built a underground base right underneath the castle" Akuha looked around as though her discovery would immediately show itself.

Tsukune stopped walking "I think I know were they would build the door" Tsukune took off while the others followed.

The group stopped in front of a double door, which amazingly was completely intact. "Tsukune is this where…" Mizore said standing next to him. "Excuse me but you seem to know what's on the other side" Ling Ling stated. "That's impossible neither one of them has ever came here before…I am quite sure of that" Akuha said, "actually Mizore and I have been here before…well not physically" Tsukune looked at Akuha who was behind him. "It was when you attacked Fong Fong's home…do you remember seeing us sleeping besides Moka…well our souls were watching events play out in Moka's past" Mizore said.

"So what makes you think the base's door is in the next room? Yukari asked "it's were it Alucard first attacked after he was awoken by Moka" Akuha said staring at the door. Tsukune looked back at everyone " we can't just stand here…well here it goes" Pushing both doors open and Tsukune and the others walked in. What shocked them was the countless bodies of Fairy Tale soliders laying everywhere. In the middle of the room a figure stood in the moonlight looking down at something. The figure notices the newcomers and turned his head toward them. He smiled the said "HAPPY BRITHDAY" it was Riddick.

"What! you guys never heard of Frosty the Snowman?" Riddick said sounding disappointed. "Oh now I recognize you, your Riddick" Ling Ling said. Yep and you are Ling Ling and Fong Fong correct, well I do believe this is the first time we met in person but I have heard about you from Tsukune" "likewise" Ling Ling replied. "How did you get here?" Akuha questioned. "I drove most of the way…ran the rest of the way…I would say I got here after you guys but you got everyone's attention so I was able to get to this room before you"

"Where were you before" Mizore spoke up. "I had to check something…come here, there is a door here" Riddick pointed to the spot he was looking at before. The group walked through the room pass the bodies of the guards.

There was a large metal, square hatch in the middle of the room. "They didn't care about hiding it…they just place a bunch of guards here" Riddick snickered. "Alright lets open this" Ruby cracked her fingers as she walked up to the door and grabbed the handles on one side. Tsukune grabbed the handles on the other side and both of them lift the hatch. Once it was open several tentacles shot out trying to grab anything within its reach. Akuha immediately cut through the tentacles, Mizore threw an ice kunai at the origin of the tentacles. A yell rang out as the as the tentacle stumps went limp.

"I've seen that happen so many times that it didn't surprise me" Akuha said sounding bored. "There you guys are" a female voice shouted. Everyone turned to see Kurumu and Gendo jogging up to them. "Sorry the fight left me a little winded I needed Gendo to carry me for a bit which slowed us down…but I'm readily to go" Kurumu said sounding pumped. Gendo smiled as Tsukune sighed in relief. Without another word the descended into the passage below.

At the bottom of the stairs was an unconscious Kraken, blood dripped down the side of his head from were Mizore's Kunai hit him. The group was now in a hallway. For the first few yards the ceiling lights were off. Walked on in silence keeping on the look out for anything. Fong Fong who was in the back of the group stopped and turned to face the entrance. Realizing that he stopped the others stop as well. "The ones that were in the forest are coming here," Fong Fong said. Everyone else could sense it too.

Akuha turned around and walk past Fong Fong then she stopped. " I'll handle them, you guys keep moving" Tsukune as about to speak but Ling Ling beat him to the punch. "Oh no I'm staying here too, two heads are better then one" Ling Ling smiled at Akuha. Akuha stared at her for a moment then nodded. Without turning her head to the side Akuha spoke. " Don't worry Tsukune we can handle small fry…we don't know how much time we have so you better get going"

Tsukune opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Tsukune with a calm domineer nodded then said, "don't take too long" Tsukune then took off with the others following him after waving a see you later to the to woman staying behind.

A moment later they were in battle once again. Using her tarot cards Yukari knocks out an enemy who had just opened a door in the hallway they were in. A group of mole like monsters appeared from a corridor. Kurumu had recovered enough to take out one with a flying kick to the face. The monster that was closest to Kurumu turned to attack with her claws. Gendo intercepted and delivered a fury of punches and kicks. Five mole monsters were left. Tsukune roundhouse kicked three of them knocking them out instantly. Fong Fong broke through the guard of the one he attacked. He finished the monster off with Chinese martial arts.

Ruby blinded the last monster with a bright light she created. While it tried to regain her vision Riddick slide kicked her making her fall. Ruby finished by summoning raven wings and using them to grab the monster and fling her up to the ceiling.

Tsukune and the group briefly checked their surroundings for more enemies then continued on. The group once again ran into a group of monsters, this time however they ran away. As they chased after them Tsukune heard a scream from a door in a corridor to the left. Deciding to find out the reason for the scream Tsukune ran into the corridor and charged the door. The door, even though it being a metal sliding door could not take the pressure and flew several feet into the room.

The room from the looks of it was some sort of experiment room. Tsukune could tell because the walls as well as a table in the middle of the room had restraints on them. On the wall opposite of the door a humanoid figure wearing a mask was staring at Tsukune. Tsukune notice a syringe in it's hand as well as a woman behind him.

Without a second thought Tsukune rushed in and punch the figure on the side of the head sending it crashing into a wall. After taking a brief look at his work Tsukune turned to the woman. He recognized her; it was Keito the spider woman. Keito stared at Tsukune not yet over the shock of his appearance.

She was wearing tight black pants as well as a purple button shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned around her abdomen, her spider legs were out and tied down by restraints just like her other limbs. A mask covered her mouth and nose only allowing sound to pass through. Tsukune quickly undid the restraints and the mask.

Keito sat on the floor staring at Tsukune. It was at this time the others besides Mizore and Riddick came into the room. "Tsukune what's…why are you here" Kurumu gasped pointing at Keito. " I can ask you the same question" she replied finally over her shock.

"We came here to stop Fairy Tale for resurrecting Alucard" Tsukune said offering a hand. Keito shook her head and stood up on her own. "We it's a disgrace to say but I was captured and brought here…they said that someone I know wanted to have a chat with me…that was sometime ago and just know that guy…" Keito pointed to the unconscious figure by the wall. "…Said that since it looks like he won't be returning from the mountains and that he was going to try out a new poison on me" At the end of her story Keito lowered her head unsure why she felt the need to tell them.

"Mountains? Didn't Mizore say that she Gin and Riddick went there and saw Kuyo" Ling Ling said. At this Keito rose her head; she could not hide her surprise. " Kuyo that can't be…no no that actually make sense". Keito notice Tsukune looking at her sternly. "Ever since you took down Fairy Tale the first time him and I have been in contact with each other…until about six months ago" Tsukune could tell she was hiding something. Keito showed no sign of having any romantic feeling for Kuyo so it was something else.

"Stay with us till this is over" Tsukune said calmly "Tsukune are you sure?" Ruby asked as Tsukune walked to the door. "Yes but if she attacks us I will take her out myself" "you sure have changed compared to that weak boy at school so long ago" Keito commented sounding amused. Keito followed the other out of the room for she was smart enough to know that there were strength in numbers even if she didn't like them.

The main hallway was quiet but signs of battle could be seen along the way. Unconscious monsters and ice were visible every few yards. "By the way…what happened to Kuyo" Keito questioned the group. "He's probably awake by now after the beating Gin Riddick and I gave him" came a voice from up ahead. It was Mizore walking toward them. "Mizore…that's your name isn't it, I've heard of you…care to explain why you had to attack Kuyo" Keito asked trying to stay emotionless.

" He was trying to recruit monsters for Fairy Tale…even if it meant killing a few" This was news to Keito for she looked at Mizore with disbelief at what Kuyo had done. Keito however kept quiet.

"Where is Riddick?" Tsukune and Gendo asked at the same time. " Went off some where…said he had to check something". Mizore was about to speak again but suddenly Tsukune's hands shot up past Mizore's left side. Using both the back of his left and the front of his right hand Tsukune pushed her aside. Once she was in motion and unable to stop Tsukune raised his hands upward. Mizore was shocked to see a large morning star appear out of nowhere as it slammed downward upon Tsukune.

Tsukune luckily positioned his fingers so that they would touch the small sections of smooth surface and not the spikes. He however could not prevent the spikes from slicing his palms.

Tsukune, not wasting any time pushed the morning star away. Tsukune watched as the wielder of the morning star backed off increasing the space between them. "I was wondering if you were going to show up…I guess I'm a little surprise to see that you joined Fairy Tale…Kokoa".


	22. Reasons

Reasons

"Just you and Me Tsukune, no one else interfere" Yelled Kokoa. Tsukune moved his arm out to the side and motioned with his hand for the others to stay back. Tsukune and Kokoa stared at each other, watching each other's movements. Tsukune quickly pulled his Rosario off so he could fight in his true form. Kokoa attacked first by rushing forward while holding the morning star straight out in front of her. Within a second the morning star transformed into a reaper. Tsukune had anticipated the change for he had already noticed that her weapon was indeed Ko the transformation bat.

Kokoa jabbed at Tsukune repeatedly with ferocious strength and speed. Her attack however hit nothing but air. Moving side to side Tsukune dodge all of Kokoa's attacks. Calculating that he had enough room to maneuver he side jumped to the left. Using a body spin to gather momentum Tsukune then proceed to attack with a roundhouse kick. The kick was to hit Kokoa's left side. She was holding her weapon in her right so it would take longer to swing the weapon at him.

Tsukune's kick did not reach it's attend target. Kokoa had Ko transform into an arm brace then crossed her right arm over to protect her left side. The armored brace took the impact of the attack.

Pushing Tsukune's leg away with her weapon hand Kokoa then tried to punch Tsukune. Tsukune however half rolled half flipped away. Tsukune came to a stop in a kneeling position. While still kneeling he spun his body around and grabbed the axe that Ko had transformed into. His hands were at the base of were the axe and handle connected.

Twisting one of his wrists Tsukune and bring the hand down lower on the handle Tsukune's knuckles now faced different directions. Keeping the blade a safe distance away from him Tsukune rose up from his kneeling position and tossed Kokoa.

Kokoa released her grip and land on her feet. Ko transformed into his bat form and flew away from Tsukune and back to Kokoa.

During all of this the others watch as everything played out. Yukari noticed that Fong Fong looked confused. "What's the matter Fong Fong" she whispered Fong Fong turned his head slightly to look at her. "Tsukune isn't fighting at full strength…Even if Kokoa is stronger then she was before She shouldn't be able to go head to head with Tsukune for to long…" "…With that said I feel like Kokoa isn't fully into this battle" Fong Fong explained. Yukari returned her attraction back to the fight. She to seemed to notice this even though Kokoa's back now faced the group. Kokoa wasn't as tense as Yukari has seen her be in fights before. Kokoa's grip on her weapon was loose as well.

Ko transformed into a katana right in front of Kokoa. Kokoa grabbed the transformed Ko and ran toward Tsukune. She slashed at him horizontally with speed greater then the pace she was going at before. Tsukune had to bend backwards to evade. Placing his hands on the floor he flipped backwards to evade a vertical slash. Getting in to range Kokoa once again attack with a horizontal slash. To evade the attack Tsukune quickly back stepped out of the way. The blade however transformed again during mid-arch becoming a giant hammer. The length of the hammer was longer. As it was just about to hit Tsukune he disappeared. Within the same moment he disappeared he reappeared right in front of Kokoa. Holding the hammer with one hand he punches Kokoa Square in the nose with his other hand.

Kokoa loses her grip on her weapon and falls onto her butt. Tsukune lets go of Ko just before he transforms into his bat form. Kokoa stands up and holds out her hand to grab Ko but drops it before Ko reaches her. Blood slowly trickles down from her nose.

Kokoa collapses onto her butt, she sits on the inside of her legs, which are bent beside her. "Why…why do you always get what you want…and the one thing I want doesn't work out," Kokoa cried.

Remaining quiet Tsukune motions Yukari to came to him. Once she is next to him he whispers into her ear. Yukari nods and summons a handkerchief. Tsukune bends down on wipes the blood away with the handkerchief. Once he is done he speaks. "Can you answer our questions?" Kokoa nods vacantly as she stares off in to space.

"Why did you allow monsters to attack Akasha's home" "Fairy tale need to perform a crucial test for reanimating Alucard…they knew that Akasha would feel it since she has a strong connection to him…It was decided that causing her a good amount of stress such as blowing up her home during a storm which would harm her and cause her to focus on looking for a safe location…so I helped the attack force get in" Kokoa answered.

"Why did Fairy Tale kidnap the young vampire girl?" "They wanted to test injecting Alucard cells into a high level monster…they knew that it was a vampire who built Akasha's home so they kidnapped the young girl because she was a high class monster but wouldn't be strong enough to resist…so they took the chance when the older brother want to see what had happened to his work" Kokoa answered.

Tsukune who asked the first two was about to ask a third but Keito spoke first. " Do you know why Kuyo joined Fairy Tale again" "hold on a sec…Kuyo was in Fairy Tale before why would he join up again?" Kurumu asked. "Because even though he hates humans he isn't dumb…after the world found out about monsters he knew that attacking them would be a waste of time…not only would he have every single human armed force after him there are monster that would got against him…strong ones too like Tsukune…He…" "Instead he created the Monster colonies…" Mizore spoke when Keito hesitated to go on.

Keito turned to Mizore "So you do knew…" "Um what do you mean by the monster colonies" Gendo and Ruby asked. "The Monster colonies is a place similar to Yokai academy…though there is only one dimension portal to it and only those who live there know where it is…It is a place where many different monster can live without humans roaming around…the other Yokai lands have human now living with in them as well…so Kuyo gathered monster from all around and created the colonies"

"Under his rule no doubt" Kurumu remarked "well yes, he is the head of all the colonies…so what about it…The problem is that he disappeared a while ago…I know him well enough to know that he wouldn't have left the colonies to join Fairy Tale and not have evolved the colonies" she explained

"She's right a community under your control and you don't use them that not like Kuyo" Yukari said. Keito made a sour face then continued. "Sure there are monster who would join right away but not every monster would be interested…some would even leave just by him mention about having them join…Kuyo wouldn't break up the colonies or just leave it...he's spent years to get it to be the way it is now. Everyone else was still skeptical but none of them pushed the matter farther.

"To answer your question I don't really know much about Kuyo joining besides the fact that he turned down the offer at first…but join suddenly after a group of members went to him for a second time…" Kokoa answered with a little more emotion then before. Ko now was perched on her shoulder watching quietly.

"Well that brings me back to my question…why did you join…" Tsukune said. I joined because of a project they were going to do as an exchange for my services…" The sound of footsteps came up from behind them. Everyone turned to see that it was Akuha and Ling Ling.

"Sister your safe" Fong Fong said with glee. "Of course I'm ok, both Akuha and I know how to use** Hougetsu Jigen Tou, **they didn't stand a chance…but you shouldn't worry about me because I'm all ready dead"

Akuha said nothing but smiled at Tsukune before turning her attention to Kokoa who uttered the word "sister" at her. After explain every thing that happened since the split Tsukune help Kokoa up and ask the question the answer of which would shock both him and Akuha. "So what is this project you are talking about?" "It's called Project Moka"

Tsukune felt his legs go numb as everyone besides him and Akuha yelled "WHAAAAAAT!" "Come on I'll…I'll show you" Kokoa said as she begin to walk toward the way she came.

"They told me that they found strands of hair that belong to Moka within piece of Alucard they obtained after the battle between us and him… when they stole the other pieces from the base they confirmed that there was DNA separate from Alucard that Matched the DNA from Moka's hair…" sorry to interrupt but how did they know it was Moka's" Kurumu asked as she watched a mute Tsukune and Akuha continue to walk with a look of shock still on their faces.

"Well Moka was one of two with silver hair at location of the battle and the hair was long so it didn't belong to Tsukune". As they took a left turn into another hallway another pair of footsteps joined the group. The group turned their heads to see that Riddick had joined up with them. He rose a finger to his lips telling them there was no need to speak. "Wa…was it just for the exchange or was there something more" Akuha asked finally finding a voice "No they said they plan to have Moka become Alucard's Tamer in a way…she would spike her energy to catch Alucard's attention so that he would follow her to the next destination on Fairy Tales list of places to attack" The group stopped in front of a door that had a scanning pad.

"And you were going to let them do that" Gendo said. "No I planned to have us both run away before that that's why I even lied to them about Kuyo still being active so they think that they could have him slow you down if you found this place. but well I…I was stupid I was so focused on the fact that I would see my sister again that I didn't think that this would happen. With her voice cracking she placed her hand on the pad and the door opened. The shock value increased greatly in Tsukune and Akuha as they stared at a teenage girl wearing a white gown with sliver hair and red eyes.

"You…you finished the project" Tsukune spoke slowly staring at the girl who was sitting on what looked like a hospital bed. "Yes but not the way I intended it to turn out. Kokoa said adverting her head not able to look at the girl. The girl blinked mindlessly at visitors. She looked exactly the same way as she did the day she died.

"She isn't Moka…just looks like her…I was stupid to think that recreating the body brings back the mind. She is like a baby…doesn't understanding anything, can't do anything expect sit up and that took hours to teach her to do that" Dread came down upon the entire group, even Riddick looked sad.

It was at that moment that Tsukune felt something burning against his leg He looked down; it wasn't on fire so he put his hand in the pocket. He was confused and surprised when he realized what was in the pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket slowly. Akuha notice Tsukune as he did so. "Ts..uk..une" she said slowly. Once the warped Rosario was out in the open he looked at it, as well was everyone else. Even though the ruby in the middle was creaked it was glowing brightly. It was warm to the touch, not only that but it seemed to pulse like a heart beat though only Tsukune was able to sense that.

"Is that my sister Rosario?" Kokoa asked with awe. Tsukune nodded "yea but it should only have her memories in it…it shouldn't be reacting like this. "Wait Tsukune…it might have more then her memories stored in there maybe her soul is in there…it's hard to explain but basically this type of seal is very powerful I mean it was able to cause Moka to have a split personality…it was able to act as a medium between both inner and outer so they could talk to each other…you also told us that you experienced her memories" Yukari tried to think up reasons why the Rosario might have more then just Moka's memories stored in it.

Tsukune slowly walked forward, Yukari became silent. Everyone watch quietly as he walked up to the girl. The girl followed him with her eyes, staring mindlessly at him. Once he was right in front of her he gently place a hand on her right shoulder. The girl continued to stare at him blinking once or twice.

Tsukune looked down at the Rosario then to the girl then back at the Rosario. He held the Rosario up so it was right above the girl's chest but still a few inches away. With a quick but gently movement he placed it on her. Instantly a blinding red light filled the room, only Tsukune was able to continue to watch the girl. The Rosario pulsed as small wave of energy came out of the Rosario. The girl's head tilted upward while her eyes shook within their sockets.

The Light faded as fast as it appeared. Moka's eyes stayed open staring up at the ceiling a second more before closing. She then fell forward landing against Tsukune who embraced her.

Akuha was the first one to walk up to him. Both of them heard Moka moan quietly in her sleep. Akuha smiled at first but it turned to frown as her eyes traveled form Moka to Tsukune. Tsukune was overjoyed; even if she hadn't showed any obvious signs that she was Moka he knew it was her. Personality, body and memories were now all in one place. Realizing he still had the Rosario in his hand he placed it back in his pocket.

Tsukune picked up Moka bridal style and turned around to face the others smiling. Yukari and Kokoa hugged each other crying Riddick and Gendo grinned at each other. Ruby let out a sigh and Kurumu wiped a tear away form her eye. Mizore and Akuha kept their cool but it looked like they would burst from the emotions that wailed up inside them. Keito was indifferent about the matter but kept quiet.

"Ok everyone lets get back on track…Kokoa where is the leader and body of Alucard. Akuha demanded. "They are in the same place in the underground passage that Alucard was in when we were younger…Fairy Tale connected the base to the passage so we just need to heard back to the main hallway and I can show you the way"

Ok everyone but Keito follow Kokoa…I'm going back to the bus first and drop Moka off so she will be safe…Keito follow me so once we are outside you can go wherever you want" Tsukune ordered. "Um no I'm going with them I need to kick the ass of the one who ordered them to do this to me" Keito said sounding pissed.

"Ok…um…fine…Kokoa who is the leader?" Gendo asked. "Well…I was afraid of telling you but there is no hiding it the leader's name is…"


	23. The Final Battle? Part One

The Final Battle? Part One

The fresh night air felt good against Tsukune's skin. He had just emerged from the castle and was now running through the forest with Moka still in his arms. He couldn't sense any monsters, which meant Akuha and Ling Ling had actually taken them all out. Tsukune would look down at Moka every few feet to see if she was ok. Is mind however was in a different place.

He was bewildered by the identity of the leader of the remnants of Fairy Tale. He continuously question how it came to be for he knew that the man who had become the leader would have never taken that position in his right mind.

As he got closer to the location of were the bus was he saw a number of unconscious monster dispersed all around him. Some were hanging from trees others were laying on the ground in all sorts of positions. Just as he passed the line between forest and road he noticed the bus Diver leaning against his bus.

"What happened here" Tsukune called out. **Oh some monsters from the forest thought it would be a good idea to attack me so I thought would be best to discouraged them before they damaged the bus…I see that you got something that you didn't expect would be here"** Straightening up the Bus Diver walked in front of the bus and waved to Tsukune to follow him. Opening the door the Bus Driver let Tsukune onto the bus. Tsukune carefully laid the sleeping Moka in the front row seat right behind the driver. The Bus Driver was standing in front of the bus door as Tsukune stepped off it.

"I need to head back…take care of her" **"Of course, just make sure you return I don't think she would like to have been revived only to find out you perished" **The Bus Driver smiled at Tsukune as he got onto the bus. "Everyone…I'm coming" and without farther a due Tsukune retuned to the forest.

XXX

It didn't take long to reach the old passage way. The passage was empty except for the group that was now traveling down it. Suddenly a dark aura descended upon them. "Damn we wasted to much time, Alucard is already waking up" Kokoa yelled. "Why is he the leader…" Mizore speaking her thoughts out loud. "Well…ask him when we get there," Yukari said in a rushed voice.

Finally the end off the passage was up ahead. **"RAWWWWWWRRRRRRR"** the awaking Alucard roared. The group continued to rush pass the doorway and down the flight of stairs. Alucard seem to look at them sluggishly as they came into his view.

Two figures stood at the end of the landing. One of them Akuha and Ruby recognized, It was the witch that appeared on the cruise ship. The other figure all but Riddick, Keito and Gendo knew. "It seems your walking around pretty well…Hokuto" Akuha sneered. "And you seem to be doing quiet well yourself" he replied "Hmmm let me introduce my friend here…her name is Sonia". "Tell me why did you revive Fairy Tale" Akuha asked. "Why? well it's quite simple I wish to rid the world of all undesirable creatures…humans are include of course as well as some types of monsters but do I really need to go through the list." "Well that was rather a dull reason" Riddick commented. "I have learned that your name is Riddick and a vampire of all monsters…and I can only assume that Tsukune will be here shortly…four vampires…this won't be easy but I think we can mange"

"Don't forget about us," Fong Fong yelled. Hokuto pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I haven't, your just not as a big a threat" "enough talk, we need to destroy Alucard" Mizore said. Mizore lunched a barrage of ice kunai at Alucard. The kunai made it only a few feet before being dispersed into random directions. Mizore looked at the enemy witch for no one else could have altered the kunai's course without touching them.

"Do not forget about us we won't stand idle" Hokuto said. Before the group attacked Sonia, raising her wand chanted a spell. Without warning the group was surrounded by Alucard like creatures. "So this is the must be the last type they created…they used animals and humans know it's monsters infected by Alucard's genes" Akuha commented.

Akuha rushed to Hokuto however one of Alucard large appendages including teeth and eyes attacked her from the side. To evade Akuha jumps backwards dodging the attack by mere inches. Eight of the Alucard beasts that were closing in on Akuha weren't so lucky. Akuha, not being able to attack Hokuto diverted her attention to several other Alucard beasts.

Freezing a group of beasts Mizore was attacked from behind by a beast with sharp claws. Sensing the monster she turns around adding more ice to her claws as they lock together forming a shield. Failing on hitting her on the first strike the beasts continues to wail on her defense chipping up the ice. As the ice begins to break Mizore melts the ice timing it as the beast pulls back it's own claw. Inhaling deeply she blows ice cold breath into its eyes. The pain is unbearable to the monster and tries to rub the ice that has accumulated away. Taking her chance Mizore jabs the beast in the stomach and freezes it from the inside out.

Finishing off the beasts that surround them Gendo and Riddick look up to see one of Alucard's appendages about to come down on them. The both of them jump out of the away, however the shockwave of the appendage's landing unbalances them leaving them open to attack from the beasts who weren't affected. Before the beasts are able to go through with their attacks webs shot toward them. Rapping around their limbs and planting themselves to the round the webs solidify. With their actions constricted the beasts struggle like flies in a web. Their movements stop as they are decapitated by Keito's sharp spider legs. Gendo burns some of the bodies to ash just incase they are able to regenerate their heads. Riddick throws the rest of the headless bodies at some of Alucard's smaller appendages that are heading toward Kokoa. Riddick's yells a warning to Gendo and Keito as the appendage that tried landing on them before retracts. The appendage stops only to have the tip split becoming a mouth with teeth.

Kokoa bashes her way through the crowd of beast. Using Ko in his mace form she clears the head clean off of any creature in her way. Leaving the body clean up to Ruby orYukari who are firing off spells to eradicate the enemy. Kokoa continue on heading to Sonia. Out of the corner of her eye she see several of Alucard's small appendages coming after her. The appendages are driven away from their attack course as bodies slam into them. As she gets into range of the witch she starts to swing her mace horizontally at her. Before Kokoa is able to swing the mace a quarter of the way she is stopped by Hokuto's fist slamming against the mace's hilt.

At the same time that Hokuto's fist came into contact with the mace Ling Ling and Fong Fong appear on both sides of Kokoa. Both of them jump toward Hokuto at the same time. While in the air both of them perform a spin kick. Grabbing the hit of the mace Hokuto flings it at Fong Fong with Kokoa sill holding on to it. Hokuto grabs Ling Ling's foot and throws her toward Kokoa and Fong Fong who have now collided with each other.

As Kokoa, Fong Fong and Ling Ling recovered the beast problem had decreased. The last of the beasts were behind the group along side the appendage that attacked Gendo Riddick and Keito. Out of nowhere Tsukune appeared with a fist rising up. He jumped and land right behind the beasts with his fist coming down. Using the attack **Bakuryuujin, **the rest of the beasts as well as the appendage disincarnated into dust.

The battle seemed to pause as Tsukune and Hokuto stared at each other. The sound of concrete cracking broke everyone's focus on the staring contest. Tsukune looked at into the direction of were the sound originated from, what he saw made a bead of sweat roll down the side of his head. Alucard having lost interest in the fight was trying to climb to the surface.

Tsukune looked back at Hokuto "You need to explain yourself" Tsukune yelled "I already have to your friends you can ask them" Hokuto replied wittily. Tsukune powered walked forward "everyone but Ruby and Yukari slow down Alucard…Yukari…Ruby handle the witch I got Hokuto".

All were in agreement even Keito though see didn't like being ordered by Tsukune. As Akuha lead the group to the best position to attack Alucard Tsukune Ruby and Yukari stood together in front of Hokuto and Sonia. Out of the corner of is eye Tsukune saw Akuha give him a good luck look. He quickly returned the look to Akuha.

Hokuto's hand split upon, as fingers became tentacles. The tentacles shot out at Tsukune with amazing speed. Observing the movement of the tentacles, Tsukune dodged them all as he made his way closer to Hokuto. Hokuto split his other hand but this time it was to form many sharp appendages. Tsukune had been able to dodge the tentacles but they were still surrounding him restricting his movements. Tsukune did his best to evade the incoming appendages but was unable to stop them from piercing his right shoulder.

The tips of tentacles started to close in on Tsukune who had stopped due to the appendages in his shoulder. Deciding that there was no other choice Tsukune jumped backwards as the tentacles were about to reach him. Several of the appendages that had pierced his body ripped through his shoulder as he moved away. Landing a few feet away Tsukune gently touch his right shoulder, which had begun repairing itself thanks to his Shinso blood. Changing tactics Hokuto recalled his loose body parts, once his hands were back to normal he charged at Tsukune.

Yukari summoned tarot cards and Ruby summoned crows to attack Sonia. The cards and the crows shot off toward Sonia. Sonia countered by summoning needles of light and sending them to intercept the crows and cards. The cards, crows and needles collided with each other causing small explosions.

Feeling something amiss Ruby looked up. "Get out of the way" she yelled. Yukari know not to question Ruby followed Ruby. A ten-ton weight dropped just behind them. The weight stopped just before it the floor and disappeared. Once the spell disappeared the needles started to fire upon them once again. Yukari and Ruby cased barriers but not before taking a few hits.

Bleeding from minor wounds, Yukari looked at Ruby "She is skilled to be able to hold off two witches" she said. "Indeed…Yukari can you expand your barrier to protect me…I need a minute" "Yea…you got something in mind" Yukari smirked "yes, it's an old one …but it should turn the tide."


	24. The Final Battle? Part Two

The Final Battle? Part Two

Akuha and the others were dong their best to slow down Alucard. The landing was below them so in order to attack Alucard they had use is body as footing. This was not easy; they had to constantly move around so there would be a lower chance of being absorbed into the body.

Kurumu as the only one of the group who didn't have to touch Alucard. Kurumu did however needed to maneuver around Alucard's limbs and appendages. Using whatever skill they had, the group would destroy any part of the body they could.

XXX

The battle between Tsukune and Hokuto raged on as the both of them traded blows. Tsukune jumped backwards to evade a high kick. Taking the chance Hokuto quickly brought his foot to the ground and dashed pass Tsukune's guard delivering a punch to the stomach. Tsukune in turn attack with a right hook to Hokuto's face. Hokuto kicked Tsukune in ribs seconds after Tsukune's attack. Before Hokuto could take his foot away Tsukune grabbed it with both his hands. Tsukune picked up his foot and kicked Hokuto square in the chest. The kick sent Hokuto flying backwards he however landed with only a look of annoyance on his face.

XXX

Ruby lost concentration for a brief second as a ball of energy exploded upon the barrier. Yukari did her best to keep the barrier up but it had already started to weaken with the constraint attacks. Yukari glanced at Ruby who nodded in return. A second later Ruby sprouted wings that rapped around herself. The wings transformed, becoming armor upon her body. "The Iron Maiden, she's going to use that?" Yukari whispered to herself.

Yukari shrunk the barrier as Ruby took off into the air dodging the needles. Sonia remains unemotional as Ruby begins to fly toward her. Sonia stops summoning the needles and attacks Ruby by summoning random element magic. Yukari sees the opportunity to attack. She uses her magic to lift rubble that they neglected to care about after it had fallen due to Alucard's climb. Sonia looked at what Yukari was doing out of the corner of her eye. Sonia created barriers to block the rubble. Ruby dodged a blast of water only to get hit by lighting. She however remained in the air smiling and blushing.

After getting over her moment of euphoria Ruby continued her decent to Sonia. Sonia saw Ruby getting closer and started to run. She continued to block Yukari's attacks, as she got closer to Yukari. Yukari however anticipated this and stopped sending rubble at Sonia only to create a barrier that blocked Sonia's escape. Sonia jumped up trying to get over the barrier. As she levitated upward Sonia felt something rap around her ankle. She looked back to see that one of Ruby's wings had grabbed on to her. Ruby draws Sonia to her then process to punch her in the face. Sonia is then fling to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Sonia recovers quickly but before she can cast a spell a yellow washtub comes out of nowhere and slams down on her head knocking her out. Yukari disperses the barrier and walks toward Sonia. Ruby touches down on the ground. As the armor disappears her blood drops down from several places on her body.

"Was the Iron maiden necessary" Yukari asked. "Well it allowed us to defeat her faster" Ruby replied looking at her bleeding arm. "Though I don't want to belittle our victory but it felt like she wasn't giving us 100% of her strength…I felt like she had more magical power but she didn't use it" "Well come on We need to help the others" Yukari said taking off into the direction Tsukune was in.

XXX

Hokuto's fist closed in on Tsukune's face. Tsukune raised his arm; the back of his hand came into contact with Hokuto's arm. Pushing against it Tsukune diverted the punch away from himself and countered with a kick to Hokuto's ribs. Hokuto however stepped back for enough to evade the kick. Once again the two closed in on each other. This time they traded punches and kicks. Their arms and legs were moving so fast it looked like they weren't attracted to the rest of their body.

The close quarters combat however needed to end. Hokuto delivered a punch to the side of Tsukune's face. Tsukune delivered his punch to Hokuto's chest. Unable to take the force Hokuto's files backwards into the wall. Tsukune rubs his cheek were Hokuto punched. Hokuto was still leaning against the indent his body had made in the wall. The two of them looked at each other. Both of their faces had bruised and dried blood on them.

Hokuto's body tensed as he finally stood up and walked out of the indent. Hokuto suddenly stumbled looking disoriented. Tsukune took his chance and attacked Hokuto. First with a right hook then with a uppercut with his left. Tsukune continued with a roundhouse kick. As Hokuto was once again about fly into the wall Tsukune appeared beside him and delivered a downward kick to his head. Hokuto fell to the ground unconscious.

Tsukune looked down at Hokuto mauling over how he had won. Ruby and Yukari walked up to him. Tsukune are you ok?" both of them asked at the same time. He nodded then looked at them. "Something felt off at the end…the battle could have lasted longer if he become strangely disoriented," He said. "Well we can't feel down about defeating them since they were causing trouble" Yukari said calmly. Before they could speak again a loud cracking sound was heard.

The three of them looked up to see Alucard braking through the ceiling. A moment later everyone who was fighting Alucard appeared next to the trio. "We slowed him down the best we could, but him breaking through the top was inevitable to begin with" Akuha said. "Well trying to fight something that big without any solid ground isn't easy" Seito commented.

"Well then let us hurry up and get aboveground" Ling Ling said. Yukari, Ruby if you will do the honors" Riddick said bowing in a mock gentleman fashion. The witches quickly teleported the group aboveground. The first thing they notice was the sun was coming up. The second thing was that Alucard was now completely out of the hole he had made and was starting to walk away. Tsukune notice that his friend's attacks had done some lasting damage. Alucard was missing at least one finger on both hands.

"Well what do we do now" Kokoa asked. "Well we go for the legs and work our way up…it's not as easy as it sounds though…he's not going to keep ignoring us" Mizore commented unwrapping a new lollypop after she had lost the last one attacking Alucard.

Alucard began to move away from the hole. The group ran towards the leg that was closest to them, which happened to be the left leg. Riddick and Tsukune waited as the foot landed on the ground. Once it did the two of them jumped onto nearby trees then toward the foot. Gathering as much energy into their fists as much as they wish to the both of them punched Alucard.

The two of them hit right above the ankle. The power of the attack disintegrates most of the foot. "ROAAWWWR" Alucard roared in anger. Alucard slams down his left hand to support himself as well as to try and kill his attackers. Tsukune and Riddick luckily had evaded the hand however they could not evade the shockwave. They rolled around on top of the ground; even the others who hadn't attacked yet were thrown back. Tsukune crashed through trees and other foliage. Finally regaining control of his own momentum he stopped by planting his feet on the ground causing him to slide backwards on the ground till he stopped.

Looking around he saw Riddick, Akuha, Kokoa, Gendo, Ling Ling and Kurumu do the same. Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, and Seito however ended up tumbling back farther before being able to stop.

"We must attack again quickly he is already regenerating" Tsukune yelled. Gendo leaped forward transforming into his true form. Now on all fours he sprinted towards Alucard. As Gendo got closer he turned so he would eventually run behind Alucard. Blue fireballs appeared around Gendo's body before shooting off at what was left of Alucard's foot. Once the fireballs it their target they exploded. The attacks was only able to chip away at the foot but it slowed down the regeneration process.

Alucard didn't take too kindly to this and sent appendages after Gendo. Gendo zigzagged dodging the appendages even shooting fireballs at some to keep them from getting to him. Gendo however could not keep this up. Appendages grab his legs lifting him up into the sky. Before he could burn away his bonds a particularly sharp appendage goes straight for his head. The head of the appendage jerks upward as Kurumu cuts it. Kurumu's attack gives Gendo enough time to escape his bonds unscathed "I'll give you hell for trying to kill my boyfriend" Kurumu yelled. "Um aren't we all ready trying to give him hell…you guys are back together…congrats," Yukari said as she run up to the two to see if they were ok. "…I…oh shut up…"Kurumu said embarrassed. Gendo just smiled the best he could in his monster form.

At the same time Kurumu had rescued Gendo Mizore and Ruby had finished Alucard's foot by Freezing it then having a murder of ravens explode on the frozen mass of flesh. Tsukune, Seito and Ling Ling had raced to the other foot and had begun their attack. Ling Ling started to cast a destructive spell, one similar to the one she used against Akuha years ago.

Alucard seemed to know what they were doing. Taking the arm that he wasn't using to support himself and bending down Alucard swiped it across the ground. Alucard's hand and arm tore the surface of the land. Seeing that the hand was getting closer to their location Tsukune ran toward it. Everyone but Ling Ling and Ruby who had caught up with them followed. Tsukune grounded himself the best he could and focused his energy into his arms and feet. The others did the same to the best of their abilities.

They came in contact with Alucard's hand. The forced behind Alucard's hand pushed them back, however Alucard's movement slowed. As Tsukune and his group pressed against Alucard, Yukari cam up from behind and summoned rope from the ground in front of her and had rap around Alucard arm. Kurumu used her illusion magic to conjure up large vines to hold Alucard arms as well.

Thanks to their help Ling Ling finish preparation of the spell and released it. The explosion was big enough to engulf all of Alucard's remaining foot. Alucard fall landing on his stomach, he let out a terrible roar as he fall. As Alucard fell his hands shot upward. The rope and vines broke off as they did. The impact of Alucard's body caused tremors in the surrounding area. To avoid the tremors Ruby and Yukari created a platform out of magic where everyone now stood on.

Alucard quiets down for a moment only growling like an angry dog. Suddenly large Appendages sprung out from Alucard's body. Instead of attacking the group directly they plowed into the ground only to come up again ripping apart pieces of earth. As large pieces of earth came down the group had to jump off the platform so they would not get crushed. Even though they weren't high above the ground none of them made a graceful landing.

The ground that Akuha landed on was unstable causing her to fall to her knees before getting her balance. A firm hand grabbed her arm and helped her up. Akuha looked in the direction the hand came from. The hand belonged to Tsukune but he seemed different. He had a cold look upon his face, one that showed no emotion whatsoever. "Is everyone alright" Tsukune spoke out loud turning his head to from side to side so he could see the others.

"I'm fine…" Seito said distantly. "We are ok" Ruby said for herself and Yukari who was dusting off her witch hat. "Bla fine just have a mouth full of dirt" Fong Fong commented. "Only a few bruises that will heal on no time" Gendo said as he is helped up by Kurumu.

As everyone replied their status Akuha could not look away from Tsukune. Normally Tsukune would show relief that his friends were ok. Tsukune however remained emotionless. It look like he was ready to kill someone no matter who they were.

To many Tsukune looked like an emotionless vampire but Akuha and any other vampire there would know the truth. Tsukune had tapped into his true vampric self, a cold calculating monster with an interest in fighting. Akuha drank in the darkness that came from Tsukune; it felt wonderful to her. The others notice as well but said nothing.

"We need to change tactics…" Tsukune said. "Do you have something in mind?" Kokoa asked. "We could split into two groups," Seito suggested. "Oh why should we that weakens our forces" Kurumu argued. "No that is a good Idea…one group attacks Alucard the other fight off the appendages" Tsukune said calmly "Not what I had in mind but that would work" Seito replied. Crossing her arms over her chest. "So what will the teams be my friend" Riddick said putting a hand on Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune looked back at Riddick then turned around to face his friends.

"Kokoa, Seito, Ruby, Kurumu and Yukari you guys will fight off the appendages…the rest of us will attack Alucard…once we start moving the appendages will attack us so be ready…Those who will be attacking Alucard, attack different spots but keep close enough to each other to help one another just incase" Tsukune said before once again turning around to face Alucard. If there were any complaints no one voiced theirs.

Tsukune was right, as soon as they started to move the appendages started to attack them. This time the appendages had grown teeth and numerous eyes. Kokoa separated from the group to intercept appendages coming from the left. Ko transformed into a mace as Kokoa reached her target. Swinging down hard Kokoa ripped apart the head of the largest appendages. The damage made it impossible for it to regenerate. Kokoa continued on destroying appendages without hesitation.

Kurumu, Yukari, Seito, and Ruby set off in different directions to confront the appendages. They did not however stray to for away from the main attack force just incase more appendages attacked.

Finally making it to the body Tsukune and the rest jumped onto Alucard's back. As they did Alucard attempted to grab them with his hand. As his fingers reached for them Gendo bit onto one of the fingers. Alucard let out a roar but before he could swipe Gendo away Ling Ling cast a smaller destruction spell destroying the most of the hand. Gendo of course let go before the spell activated. Mizore had already set off to Alucard's other arm and was currently freezing it to the point were it destroyed the cells. As she did small appendages came up from behind and shot toward her. Before they reach her Kurumu flew in from above and sliced them into pieces. Mizore had sensed the attack and looked back to see Kurumu protect her. Mizore gave a nod of thanks before retuning her concentration to freezing Alucard's arm. Kurumu remained to watch over her.

The fight needed to end soon and Tsukune knew that. Tsukune got the attention of Akuha and Ling Ling and quickly spoke to them on what he wanted them to do. After listening to Tsukune they nodded in agreement to Tsukune's plan. The girls took off leaving Tsukune to run up to Alucard's head. The timing could not be any better; Alucard was starting to get up. Alucard had finally had took enough of a beating to try and get up on his knees. Despite the footing beneath him shaking it did not hinder Tsukune's progression.

The ice on his arm did little to slow Alucard down. As Alucard rose the top half of his body Tsukune made it to the top of his head. Alucard shook his head wildly to get Tsukune off. Tsukune however held on, he needed to wait till everyone was off of Alucard. Once Tsukune saw the last of his friends had jump off he himself jumped into straight up into the sky. Tsukune preformed a spin as he descended down upon Alucard. Stretching out one of his legs. Tsukune timed it so the leg would be the first thing to hit Alucard.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE"** Tsukune yelled as he hit Alucard on the top of his head. The attack ripped apart Alucard's head for Tsukune had focused all of his strength into that one kick. It was not over however, after practically destroying the head Tsukune leaped off. On the ground Akuha and Ling Ling were waiting. Standing side by side the two of them faced Alucard. They attack simultaneously with **Hougetsu Jigen-Tou**. This time however the technique was extended greatly. It was so great it cut Alucard in half. The to part spit away from each other as they fall apart. The rest was left up to the others to take car of.

Ling Ling, Akuha and Tsukune were exhausted from using so much power. "Hey why didn't we do that earlier?" Ling Ling said. " Because Alucard was in top shape before…if we had done this beforehand and failed we would be out of strength and open for attack" Akuha replied for Tsukune. "Well at least now it's only clean up…well in order to keep Alucard from reconnecting his to halves" Ling Ling commented. After a few minutes of silence between the three Akuha spoke up. " Lets go join the others and finish this" Tsukune and Ling Ling were tired but know she was right. They joined the others as they destroyed the remains of Alucard's body.

Hours later all of the were sitting or laying on the ground resting. "Well that was anti-climatic" Riddick said suddenly. "Mind you it was a mindless beast so it wasn't really a fight...it was more of a beat down and total eradication" Gendo replied laying down on the ground. "So what now" Mizore asked. "Um I think we head to Mr. Basin castle where we will rest…ha…I think Akasha will be overjoyed to see Moka" Tsukune said smiling. He did not notice the frown on Akuha's face. Though they were still all tired the group made the effort to get up from where they were either laying or sitting. " Oh what about Hokuto and that witch" Yukari said.

"Leave them to us called out a voice. The group turned to see Gin walking toward them. Gin wasn't alone either, a couple of armored people followed him to the group . "I was wondering who I was sensing…and it just happens to be you…who are the others" Kokoa spoke. They are guys from my unit…I kinda told them about what was happening so when I got a call from Tristan about were you guys were heading we gathered up and came here…luckily I had finished my other tasks already so my boss won't be yelling at me anytime soon. Gin said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well anyway it seems like you guys took care of the enemies so we will just be heading off now to investigate, bye bye" and with that Gin walked away with his men. If there was anyone who wanted to complain to Gin about what he was going to do no one did. "Come on lets head for the bus I don't want to stay here any longer" Kurumu said as she started to walk away. So began they walk back to the bus.


	25. Just The Beginning

**Just The Beginning**

The surrounding landscape was almost completely barren. Everything was either a shade of black or red. In the distance a figure stood facing the opposite direction. Moka absentmindedly walked toward the figure. Once she got closer she noticed the figure was man and was holding a body. The man turned around, blood of his victim covered his lower lip and chin. He stared at Moka for a long time then smiled mulishly at her.

Moka found herself looking at a white ceiling. She blinked several times before sitting up. Where was she as the first question she asked herself. The bedroom she was in had white walls and a large light red floor covering. She was wearing a one-piece white dress and the bed had blue sheets.

The opening of the door caught her attention. She watch as a pink haired woman walked in and stop short as her eyes fell upon Moka "Mother" Moka whispered. Moka through off the covers and ran to Akasha who hugged her daughter with all her might. "You…Your back" Akasha barely was able to say. Moments went by as they continued to hug each other.

Finally they let go of each other reluctantly. "Mother what happened…the last thing I…I remember holding tightly onto the Rosario was my…consciousness seem to fade away…" Moka said averting her gaze as she finished. "Moka you…you died" Moka face shot up to look at her mother. "wha…then how…how am I here" she asked. "Well Kokoa recreated your body and Tsukune…well he found the rosario and kept it…somehow your soul transformed into the Rosario and well he transformed it to the body Kokoa had" Akasha said calmly. "…TSUKUNE…he's ok…where is he?" "downstai…Moka wait…" Moka however didn't hear her mother for she was al ready running down the hall.

As Moka ran down the hall she sensed many other people in the building. All but one of the auras's were upstairs. Once Moka was at the top of the stairs she stop short then processed to walk quietly down the stairs. Moka continued to walk farther until she heard a man's voice. It was Tsukune's voice however it seemed deeper and was speaking German. Moka wanted to make herself known but suddenly she was overcome by nervousness.

"_What is wrong with me…I should not be hastening…I'm a vampire not some scared animal…maybe Outer Moka would…"_ It was at this point it hit her. Memories through the eyes of both her Outer and Inner side came to her. She no longer felt the weight of the Rosario on her for it no longer hang around her neck. The only reason why she would have both sets of memories is that the split personalities had become one.

Moka looked down at the floor in deep thought. She needed to clear her head and organize her thoughts. Suddenly something cold pressed against her head. Moka jumped back and looked up to see a picture of a tomato winking at her. It was tomato juice, which just happened to be in the extending hand of Tsukune.

Moka looked at the can then at Tsukune, she opened her mouth to say something but Tsukune beat her to it. "I thought you might be thirsty so…um…here" Moka subconsciously held out her hands a grabbed the drink. She then opened the lid put didn't drink it. She instead spoke "You have changed a bit" she said calmly "Will yea…I guess becoming a vampire does change you" "you're a vampire…a full on vampire?" "Yes…I don't look like a ghoul do I" Moka shook her head.

The two said nothing as the walked over to the stairs and sat down on them. "So who's house are we in" Moka asked. "Mine" Tsukune replied with a smile. Moka was genuinely surprised at this though she told herself not to look like she was. "A lot has happened since you were gone…It would be best to speak about it tomorrow…hehe it's going to take awhile" Tsukune said looking at Moka nervously "Why not now?" She asked. "Well it's about Two in the morning…you wouldn't believe the day everyone has had" "oh ok…hey Tsukune…" "Yea" "How long has it been since…" "well lets see I was around 17 when we last saw each other and I'm 25 now…so 8 years" This time Moka could not suppress her surprise. Tsukune took note of this immediately. "Don't worry…you'll learn about everything tomorrow" Tsukune said hugging her. Moka didn't pull away, it felt so good to held by him.

"I know you just got up but you need more sleep…I'll see you tomorrow" "ok…but let me ask one more thing" "sure go ahead" "Why were you speaking in German?" "Oh I was just going over a few things with someone from Germany…I own a growing business so I'm going to need to speak to other countries…I can speak English, German and a bit of French…sorry…I just ran my mouth off…that it for tonight ok" Moka just started at him with a open jaw.

After Moka had recovered from her shock drank her tomato juice and walked back to the room where mother waited. Tsukune watched her till she entered the room. He then walked downstairs he stopped walking for a second then walked out into the backyard where Akuha stood. Akuha had jumped out the window of her room and waited outside for Tsukune. Tsukune had sensed her when he had gone downstairs after seeing Moka off.

"Hey Tsukune…It has become clear to me what needs to happen…do you know what I'm talking about?" Tsukune knew what she was referring to but he didn't want to say it out loud. "I know but I would like to know your thoughts" he said calmly. "Hm...I guess I can indulge you…I have notice how happy you are when you think of Moka…you couldn't stop beaming when you carried her to Akasha back at Mr. Basin place…She has a larger place in your heart then me…so for us lets just call it a one night stand…In the end I realize that I love both you and Moka and you love each other…so I'm going to do something for the both of you and not get in the way". Akuha who had been facing away from Tsukune the whole time finally turned around.

Akuha wasn't crying or even overly emotional but Tsukune could tell she was sad. Tsukune's head followed her movements as she walked toward the door. Tsukune could argue with her, tell her that he could work something out. He however knew not to deceive himself. Akuha began to open the door when Tsukune spoke "You better not go off and disappear to be rarely seen ever again just to give Moka and me space" Akuha Turned her had toward him and smiled. "Of course not I may be busy at times but nothing is going to stop me from seeing how things progress between the two of you" she said before walking into the mansion. Tsukune yawned then walked back in as well to get much needed sleep.

In a unknown mountain range

A short old man walked along the ridge of a snowy mountainside. He wore a dark coat with gray pants and black leather shoes. He was bald on the top of his head but had white hair covering the sides and back. The cold did not bother him like it did for other monster and humans. He continued to walk a long distance till he reached a cliff with a heavy metal door that was built into the mountain.

Once in front of the door it opened for him. Inside was much warmer but it did not matter to him. "Din you have returned…the others are waiting in the conference room" A dark suited man said bowing to Din as he walked to the room. This time he knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a woman wearing a blood red Chinese dress. She had long black hair but it was kept in a bun. "Oh Din finally here I see, any trouble on you way here" she said. "No but I might have been seen when I was in the Castle during the raid" He said back. "Pardon me but can we continue this inside the room instead of the door way." A male voice said from inside.

The room was made completely out if black marble except for the velvet chairs. The room was also dark with only candles on the table. Once both Din and the woman was seated another female began speaking " You were spoted…by whom…" "I discovered his name to be Riddick, a vampire" Din replied. "We need to eliminate him, he might cause problems," someone said. "No…his death will draw unwanted attention…we wait till it is the right time" said the woman in the Chinese dress. "Does everyone agree?" "Yes" the occupants in the room called out.

"Now Din can you tell us how things worked out" someone said. "The man called Tsukune and his group have taken the decoy they believe they have finished Fairy Tale and Alucard…Sonia did a good job" "Agreed…to bad she has that fatal disease we could have used her longer even the two she was using mind control on" someone said.

"That is in the past…let us speak of the present and the future…I also have data from my side project though I do not think mass production will be a good idea" Din said. There was a silence for a few moments before Din spoke again. "There was an unexpected event during the raid…Tsukune brought back Moka by combining the body with her soul which had somehow had been kept inside a Rosario" "Great another vampire that will be against us" a voice called out. " Don't worry she may be strong but our vampire clans have become larger and let us not forget the other monsters that share our desire" the woman in the Chinese dress said. "I haven't been here in a while how is the Alucard's progress?" Din asked, "His body is almost complete…he looks much better then that mindless creature he had become" the female voice said. "Once he is awake his education will began…to bad we can't bring back his soul…it would make things go faster" the male voice said.

"Yes but it is his pure body that is greatly need…I remember what he was like before he changed into that beast…I can shape him into a exact copy of the original…maybe even make him better" the woman in the Chinese dress said. Din once again spoke "We have waited many many years for this…a few more won't hurt"

**TO BE CONTIUNED IN **The Aono Family

A/N Well it looks like we have made it to the end of this arc. I hope that those of you who read this story liked it. It will be some time till I start on the new arc but that is only because I would like work on some other fanfics I have started. This chapter however will not be the last I make under The Aono Vampire name. I will be making short filler chapters that will follow the characters during the time between this arc and the next. They may not have much action in them but they will introduce new side characters as well as attempt to make you at least smirk at what happens. So until then take care…also please review your thoughts and ideas help me .


	26. A Surprising Connection

Extra Chapter

A Surprising Connection

The alarm when off in Tsukune's room waking him up instantly. He raised his is arm over his head and pushed a button to turn off the alarm. He however could not sit up for a sixteen year old girl laid on top of him. There was no doubt in is mind that the alarm had awoken Moka up too but she however did not move. Tsukune looked down at Moka who was in her dark blue pajamas.

"Moka it's time to get up…I need to go to work" "mmm…can't we relax for a few more minutes…" Moka replied sleepily. Tsukune sighed "Sadly no, I need to get ready…It's going to be busy since the kids from the newspaper club are coming today" "…fine a guess there is no helping it" and with that Moka removed herself from the bed.

After a few months after the fight with Alucard, Moka had decided to stay in Tsukune's room. Her mother had no problems with this since they were technically becoming a couple. Of course neither of them went any farther then actual just sleeping together. They however did not seemed to mind seeing each other in only their underwear.

Being polite Tsukune waited in bed as Moka changed into a grey t-shirt and jeans. He kept his eyes on the ceiling so he wouldn't be tempted to look at Moka. "Hey Moka thirsty for any blood?" Tsukune asked. "Hmm from you…maybe tomorrow I'll grab an blood pack for today. "Awww you don't like my blood anymore" Tsukune said jokingly as he got up to get dress. Moka smiled "I would take some but you sucked my blood last night and even though it doesn't make your blood taste bad it just feels strange to me since I'm taking back some blood that I recently gave you"

Once Tsukune had changed into a dark blue suit both of them went downstairs for breakfast. Akasha was already eating breakfast when the two of them arrived at the table. "Good morning you two sleep well?" "Yes" Moka and Tsukune replied.

"So Moka when do you want to head out to get school supplies" Akasha asked. A sense of dread came over Moka and strangely Tsukune as well who didn't understand why.

"Why can't I be home schooled?" Moka asked. Akasha frowned "Moka…because of events that happened in the past you weren't able to finish high school…now that it is possible again I want you to go" "…I know but it won't be the same…everyone else all ready graduated I feel like a freshman" Moka voice her concern.

After taking a bite of his breakfast Tsukune spoke calmly to Moka. " Don't think about it to much it's only from the end of summer vacation till the end of the year then you can start college…that was the deal we made with the headmaster…hold on I got something for you" Tsukune got up from the table and left for a few minutes. He returned with a box in his hand. The box contained a brand new black cell phone. "This for you so you can call anyone of us…I put everyone's numbers in the box so you put them in you phone" Moka couldn't help but smile; she got up and hugged Tsukune tightly. "I was wondering if I was getting one sooner or later" Moka said. "Well since Yokai Academy now was upgraded phone services connecting through the barrier shouldn't be a problem" Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head.

Upon finishing breakfast and saying goodbye to Akasha and Moka he left for work. The drive to work was uneventful. There was however a slight change of scenery. Months had pass since is speech to the public, and with such a speech brought change. Feeling that there is no need to hide, quite a large number monsters now walked about in their true form. It was surprising at first but as time passed everyone got use to it. As long as their true form presence did not hurt anyone it wasn't against any laws.

Finding a place to park Tsukune got out of his car and begin to walk to the Harmonious building. Feeling a vibration in his pants Tsukune reached in and pulled out his cell phone. It was a text from what he believe to be Moka's new phone _Have a good day at work_ the text read. Tsukune could help but smile.

Upon walking into the building several of his workers waved hi to him. "Is there any news as of right now?" he asked the receptionist. " Oh hello Mr. Aono there isn't anything business wise but Riddick did came in half an hour ago and he was very eccentric to see you" the receptionist nervously smiled. Tsukune rubbed his forehead before asking another question. "How long till the Yokai students get here?" "The receptionist checked the schedule on the computer. "They are suppose to be here in about twenty minutes" she replied. "Thank you…I better find out what Riddick wants before they get here.

Taking the elevator Tsukune got to his floor quickly. As soon as he got out a Stein called out. "Mr. Aono…Riddick is in your office" "ok thank you" Tsukune said briskly walking to his office door.

Stein: Short for Frankenstein's Monster. Having no other name to call themselves they decided to be called Stein. The reason behind this is believed to be that having to be called by their full title or mistakenly be called Frankenstein got too annoying. Despite what they look like in their true form most Steins are quite intelligent. They also have great strength.

Tsukune was nearly jumped upon as he entering his office. "Tsukune you won't believe what I just found out" Riddick yelled happily. "If it's gets you this excided I probably will believe it" a single drop of sweat rolled down the side of Tsukune's face.

"Well I just happen to come across an old notebook that belong to my great grandfather while looking for a book to read…and well…guess what" "What" "your family as been involved with vampires before…hundreds of years ago" "…WHAAAAT!" "They of course didn't know it…you see my grand father liked to experiment and from what I read he did experiment on blood favor…it's kind of odd saying blood favor now that I think about but anyway from his notes he wrote about trying to make the most irresistible blood ever that won't dissipate no matter what type of blood was added into the mix from each generation" Riddick stop to take a breather from talking but resumed quickly.

"He got humans with very good quality blood and got them to…you know…make babies and well here you are…the one with the most irresistible ever…all because of my grandfathers tampering" Riddick finished with a smile. "Ok but how do you know it was my ancestors and not someone else's?" "Aside from the great taste from your blood my grandfather kept track of the names of humans he used…using that I looked into your ancestry and found the names a match…surprising isn't it.

Tsukune was speechless; Riddick wouldn't lie about this just for kicks so it had to be true. "Well time for me to go you have students to attain to soon" Riddick said with a smile. ""…Ok…see you later" Tsukune replied. He was still shocked but being with monsters since his high school years it didn't faze him as much as it would have years ago.

After a few minutes of working on business plans the office phone ranged "Hello" "Mr. Aono the students from Yokai are here" the voice on the other side said. 'Alright I'll be there shortly.

One elevator ride later Tsukune was once again in the lobby. Suddenly someone called out "TTTSSSSUUUUKKKKKKUUNNEE" As Tsukune turned to the direction of the voice a humanoid creature jumped and latched onto him, claws digging into his back. "It's been so long since I've seen you" "it…It's good to see you again Ms. Nekonome" Tsukune was able to say through the pain coming from his back. "It's good to see one of my favorite students again" Ms. Nekonome said rubbing her head on Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune got the urge to pet her head but stop when he notices the many faces staring at them.

"Um Ms. Nekonome _**cough**_ we have duties to attain too" Tsukune spoke. Realizing what she was doing Ms. Nekonome jumped off Tsukune and straighten herself up. Tsukune straighten up as well as he shot glances to the people in the lobby to get them to return to what they were doing.

"Well let me introduce you to the newspaper club" Ms. Nekonome said leading Tsukune to a small group of students who were all still staring at him. "Hello I am Mr. Aono CEO of Harmonious, how are you today" This snapped the young teens out of their daze. The students replied positively.

Tsukune notice that there were ten students in the newspaper club. Six males and four females. "A lot more members then when I was in the club" he said to Ms. Nekonome "Yep ever since the students heard about your adventures there have been a lot of kids wanting to join" Ms. Nekonome said smiling.

"Alright let us start with a tour the after lunch you can as me questions" Tsukune said. The tour through the building went smoothly and with no problems. During lunch Tsukune was even able to chat with Ms. Nekonome about the school. Tsukune brought the students to a conference room so they wouldn't be disturbed while they asked questions. Once everyone was seated the questioning began.

"So Mr. Aono You have been the CEO of Harmonious for almost three years is that correct?" on the students asked. "Yes" "How well do you think you company is doing?" "It is doing very well, we plan to open up businesses in other cities as well as other counties" At this the students interest grew. "In other counties…like where" "Germany, England, France, China and even the U.S.A to name a few…thought it will take several years for us to open businesses in any of those places" "Will you also be extending your help to monsters in those counties" "Of course my goal is to make life for both monsters and humans better".

"Why are you so adamant about strengthening the bonds between humans and monsters" Tsukune became quite for a few seconds before answering. "Well because I know that humans and monsters can put aside their differences and get along…even after learning that I was a human my friends at Yokai stayed with me…we helped each other out many times and created a close bond with each other…I also know two people one human and one monster that have come to think each other as mother and daughter…they both helped each other out in a time of need even of they hadn't known it at the time…that is why I think everyone can form good relations with one another no matter what they are…all I want to do is put up a good example on how it can be done"

Time past and many questions were asked but eventually it all came to an end. The sun was already setting and the students were now waiting for the bus. Ms. Nekonome stood besides Tsukune as they waited. After a moment of silence Ms. Nekonome turned to Tsukune "I heard Moka is coming to Yokai soon" she said. "Yea…I guess Ruby, Kokoa and Yukari told you everything" Tsukune replied. Ms. Nekonome nodded before turning her head back to face the students. "Well even after I was told everything I still don't fully understand but it is good to hear that she is back…maybe she can join the newspaper club again" Ms. Nekonome said with a cat like smile. "She might but I hope you don't greet her like you did me…she won't like it" Tsukune spoke with a nervous laugh. Ms. Nekonome was taken aback from his comment. She looked at Tsukune with an apologetic look upon her face.

"Ms. Nekonome I see the bus" one of the students called out. Sure enough the bus pulled up to were the students were waiting. Ms. Nekonome began to walk to the bus but then turned around to face Tsukune "well got to go…take care…see you later" Ms. Nekonome said waving at Tsukune as she got on to the bus. As the bus pulled away the student rolled down the windows and waved goodbye to Tsukune as well. Tsukune smiled and returned to wave till they were out of sight.

XXX

By the time Tsukune got home Moka and Akasha had already returned from their shopping. Dinner was ready so they all sat down to eat. "So how was your day" Tsukune asked both Moka and Akasha. "Good…found some nice clothes" Moka said. "I thought you were getting supplies for school" Tsukune said with a smirk. "Well you can't aspect a mother and daughter to go shopping and not look at other things…besides Moka looked at stuff besides clothes" Akasha said. "Oh don't forget what happen when we got to the mall" Akasha continued. "What happened?" Tsukune asked just before taking a bite of dinner. Moka who had been eating while her mother talked paused for a moment then turned her head towards Tsukune who sat besides her. "I got a sudden urge to pet a cat…I have no idea where the thought came from" Moka said with a serious face. "It was quite funny to see her stop walking turn to me and say I feel like petting a cat" Akasha couldn't help but giggle a little. "Well it pass as quickly as it came" Moka said a little flustered by her mom's comment. "Anyway I was thinking we can do some more training before I head of to Yokai is that ok with you Tsukune?" Moka asked "…" "Ah Tsukune?" Tsukune had seemed to be lost in thought; he did however broke out of it when Moka blew into his ear. "Wha…right right we can do some training Sunday" Tsukune said with a jump. "Good I want to show you how much I have improved" Moka said proudly. 'I look forward to it as well…oh Riddick showed up in my office today and guess what he told me…"


	27. Chapter 27

The Adventures of Riddick and Decorating for A party

Riddick was laying down on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. He however was not doing this at his house. Instead he was at Tsukune's. Having heard the TV Tsukune walked into the room and looked down at Riddick. "You know that you can do this at your own home" He said with a sigh. "Yes but it more fun to watch at a friends house" Riddick replied with a smirk.

Tsukune stayed in the room as Riddick continued to flip the through the channels. Riddick suddenly stopped at a kid's show. The hero had just finished gathering power and was now firing a blast of energy at the villain. "You know I have wondered if vampires could do that?" Tsukune said looking at the show curiously "What…you mean if we are able to fire balls or blasts of energy" Riddick said looking up at Tsukune. " Yes since Vampire's have the ability to turn their energy to raw power" Tsukune said "well as of right now no one as tried it so maybe it can be done…who knows…but it's probably easier then tiring to get a group of vampires to do the caramelldansen" Riddick said. Tsukune stood in place for a few minutes more staring at Riddick. I'm going to get something to eat" Tsukune said moving away from Riddick. Riddick in turn turned his head toward the TV again and turned the channel.

XXX

( A Month Later)

Kurumu stretched her body as she walked out of the bathroom. She and Gendo had visited the day before and had stayed the night at Tsukune's house. Gendo was still asleep and she didn't want to bother him so she decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. As she headed to the kitchen she heard Riddick's and Tsukune's voices. "You really think I should give Moka one" Tsukune said. "Yes I gave one to my girl a while ago and she loved to use it" Riddick replied, "I don't know I think it's too risky…what if she doesn't like it" Kurumu heard Tsukune say. " Don't worry I sure she won't mind…it may even increase you relationship with her if you know what I mean hehehehe"

Deciding to join the conversation Kurumu walked into the kitchen "Hey I can help you find some lingerie for Moka if you…" Kurumu stopped talking as she spoted Tsukune holding a cup. Kurumu saw that it had a "**I [heart] Vampires**" on it. Kurumu looked up at the guys who were looking at her intently. "Hmm You know you could get her that too…it's a more risky approach but I think it would work" Riddick said rubbing his chin. A second later he was beside Kurumu with an arm over her shoulder. "Thanks for the idea…so were **do** we look?" he asked. Kurumu finally getting over her embarrassment spoke up " No, I thought…" She started to say waving her hands in front of her. "Riddick stop, Moka will defiantly kill me if I try to get her something like that" Tsukune yelled. Riddick removed his arm from Kurumu's shoulder. "Well I'm sure that will not be the case, once the two of you start going at it I'm sure she will like those gifts even more" Both Kurumu and Tsukune facepalmed themselves while Riddick continued to smile.

XXX

(Two years later)

Two figures raced through the forest. Both moving at an incredible speed. As the came upon the dirt road they both turned left and continued running. Ring along the dirt road they begin to slow down as they came to a car parked on the side. "Well it looks like you catching up to me when it comes to speed" Tsukune said as he looked back at Moka who was only a few feet behind him.

"I would like to test my strength but I think I will forgo that until after I take a shower…I want to get this sweat off of me" Moka said raising her arm up in front of her noticing the amount of sweat on her. Tsukune nodded in agreement for he too was sweat profusely. Tsukune suddenly stopped and turned to face Moka who had stopped right after he did. "You want to visit the sunflower fields?" Moka asked. Tsukune looked surprised 'I was just about to ask that…so do you want to?"

Moka seemed to look into space before answering "Sure I haven't been there in such a long time…but can you get us some drinks please…I can deal with being sweaty but I rather not keep my throat parch for to much longer" "As you wise madam" Tsukune said jokingly as he bowed. Moka couldn't help but shake her head while smiling as Tsukune waked to the car.

Taking out two cans of tomato juice from a cooler in the car he returned to Moka. Giving one of the cans to Moka both of them set out to the sunflower field.

'It's beautiful here" Moka said with a slight hint of happiness in her voice. "Sure is" Tsukune replied as he laid down on his back with his hands behind his head. The both of them were on the ground watching the sunflowers sway in the wind around them. Moka sat down and leaned back using her arms to support herself. Closing her eyes Moka listened to the world around her. "So have you found a present for Yumi yet?" Tsukune asked. "Yes…it still surprises me that Mizore already has two kids" Tsukune who had his eyes closed opened them and looked at Moka from where he laid. He wanted to ask her questions relating to kids but decided that this wasn't the time or place to do so.

"Well both Yumi and Sayoko are good kids…though I wonder if they will take after their mother" Tsukune said distantly. The both of them were silent for awhile just observing the world around them. "Hey Tsukune as Riddick told you about the baby situation?" Tsukune sat and sighed before commenting, "he said he got a little carried away with his partying and forgot to use a condom the one time the girl was "not safe"…his words not mine". "Well he said the child is already ten months old so right now he needs to talk with the mother of his child about what they are going to do" Tsukune finished speaking.

Moka tilted her head down as she entered deep thought. At the same exact moment the two of them go up to their feet. The both of them looked at each other a bit surprised the other got up at the same exact time with what felt like the same exact reason the got up themselves. As they both walked back to the car Moka spoke out loud "well at least the birthday party is going to be before I go back to college". She smiled at Tsukune who returned it.

XXX

It was a day before the birthday party and everyone was arriving at the snow village to help set up the decorations. Moka, Akasha, and Tsukune were the last to arrive. As they reached the house Tsukune spotted Riddick in a black winter jacket and tan pants standing outside. Leaning up against the wall. "Hey what are you doing outside it's cold out" Tsukune yelled. Riddick looked at the trio and waved but didn't answer right away; instead he waited till the reached the house. "They are allowing Sayoko and Takeshi do the glitter decorations again" He said without any sort of amusement in his voice." What wrong with that?" Akasha asked. "Last time we had party for one of the kids Takeshi slip and the container which just happened to be open flew into the air causing the glitter to shower down upon me…it took me days to get it all out and even every now and then I think I catch something shining on my skin" Riddick let out a sigh before taking out a small bag of candy and eating a piece.

Moka knocked on the door and after a few moments it was opened by Mizore mother "Ah Moka, Tsukune, and Akasha it's good to see you again…oh and Riddick the kids are done it's safe to come in now" Moka Tsukune and Akasha greeted Mizore's mother in return. As they walked inside Riddick made an announcement I almost forgot to tell you my daughter and her mother are coming in about four hours" Moka and Tsukune paused from taking their coat off to look at Riddick with curiosity. "So you have cleared things up with her about the child" Akasha asked. Riddick nodded before taking off his coat.

Mizore took Yumi to a trip to Alaska a week ago they won't be back till tomorrow but everyone else is here" Mizore mom explained. Mizore's mother lead the group toward the room were the decorations were being made. The first thing Moka and Tsukune notice was the walked in was Akuha on a red dress, however that wasn't the only thing. She was seating down at a table besides her was Sayoko and Takeshi. Dolls and action figures surrounded the table. The was also a toy tea set on the table. In Akuha's hair were long pieces of confetti, which were tied in ridicules places making her hair stick out oddly. There was also red glitter on her checks and shoulders.

Once they took it all in Akuha mouthed the words help me with a miserable expression. Moka clap her hands together and pretended to pray. Tsukune bowed "You have entered a realm to dangerous for me to follow I am sorry" Tsukune said quietly. The both of them stepped back in shock as Akuha gave them a teary-eyed puppy dog look. "_It's that bad, she has never given me that look before"_ the both of them thought. Both Moka and Tsukune slinked away with Akuha still watching them. All the while the two kids were focused on playing to notice the transaction.

Gendo was making cute drawings of snow animals; Ruby was talking to Kokoa and the newly arrived Akasha. Kurumu was in the kitchen making a cake as well was protecting it from the greedy hands of Riddick who was trying to get to the frosting. Sun was holding up a glitter decorated banner has high as she could while Gin hang it from the ceiling. Moka and Tsukune found stuff to help with and tried their best to ignore the sad looks Akuha was sending them.

The finished cleaning up by evening which was around the same time Fong Fong and Kyoko arrived at the house. They explained they where late because of family business. The rest of the day was uneventful till there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably for me" Riddick said as he was putting away his dinner plate. Riddick

raced to the door even though no one else had appeared to try to upon the door. Everyone else remained in the room

that they had done the decorations in. After a few minutes of listing to the voices coming

from the front door footsteps were heard as Riddick and his guest come toward the

room. The door opened top reveal Riddick and a young woman wearing a long black coat

with two pairs white buttons on the front. She was carrying a baby seat in one hand.

"Hello…you can me Maz, I don't like using my real name" the woman said promptly

"say Hello everyone This fine lady here is the mother of my child" Riddick said placing

arm over Maz's shoulder. Maz gave a brief uncomfortable glance to Riddick. Maz had short black hair that stopped around the bottom of her ears. Her hair swayed forward as she gave a slight bow to the group. As everyone greeted Maz Gin smiled evilly but stopped after catching a stare from his wife. "Is that a baby?" Takeshi asked pointing at the baby seat from were he sat on his fathers lap.

"Yes, do you want to see my little Tsugumi?" Maz said with a smile. Without answering Takeshi got up and immediately ran to the baby seat stepping on Gin's crotch in the process. Gin slammed his head on the table as his body shook with pain. Sun rubbed his back as the other males in the room gave him sympathy looks. Takeshi remain oblivious to what he had done.

Sayoko would have also wanted to see the baby if she hadn't already fallen asleep on Tsukune's lap. Maz Took Tsugumi out of her seat so everyone could see her. Most the females as well as Gendo went "Awwww" when they saw her. Tsugumi already had grown a layer of black hair. Her red eyes looked around the room. She made small sound every now and then but she was quite. Takeshi looked at the baby with interest. Tsugumi started to cry "Looks like it's time for her to sleep" She said putting Tsugumi to sleep. She picked up the baby carrier then looked at Riddick. 'I'm going to head to the hotel "I'll see you later" Maz then thanked Mizore mother for letting her visit then she left. Sun held up her notepad smiling what_** a cute baby**_ it said. "Yeaa" Yukari said in a dreamily voice. "Well I won't disagree but I have to say she is one big nine month old. Kokoa said "True-" Riddick smirked "-Maze has been feed quite well"

After a few minutes passed by Sun held up her notepad once again but with a new message _**Time for bed Takeshi**_ 'But mom…" Takeshi begin to whine, " No buts…go and brush your teeth" Gin said with a strict voice. Luckily Takeshi did not continue complaining and went upstairs. Gin and Sun got up and bowed to Mizore's mother 'thank you again for allowing use to stay here for tonight" Gin said. "Well I guess it's about time we get going" Fong Fong said. Fong Fong waited for Kyoko as she gave Tsukune a gentle goodbye hug so not to disturb the still sleeping Sayoko. Next to leave was Akuha. Once she said her goodbyes she turned away to leave. Her fingers combed her hair to see if she missed taking out any strands of confetti. One by one all the visitors left until only Moka, Tsukune, Gin, Sun Kurumu and Gendo remained. Even Akasha left for the hotel though she had been told she could sleep at the house.

"I think I should put her to bed" Mizore's mother said looking at Sayoko. "Looks like she has grown attracted to you I suspect it's because of all my daughter's stories of you" she continued as she picked up Sayoko. Tsukune couldn't help but blush, but before he could open his mouth Mizore's mother spoke again " you know it's not to let to become her father…I'm sure Mizore would be happy" she said with a sly smile ignoring the glare from Moka who was leaving the room.

"Tsukune sighed "As much as I love Mizore I already have someone who I would never want to leave" he said "Okay…well you can't blame me for trying…goodnight Tsukune" "goodnight " he said in return.

Once he was done getting ready for bed he walked in to the room where he would be sleeping. Everyone who was staying over would be sleeping in the same room. They were all already sleeping. Sun was closest to the door next to her was Takeshi who was in between her and Gin. Next to Gin was Gendo who was sharing a futon with Kurumu. On the opposite side of the room was Moka in a futon for two. Tsukune shook his head; it was like when he and the newspaper club had stayed here so long ago.

Tsukune made his way to where he would be sleeping. As he got under the covers he notice that Moka had her back to him. Once he was had settled in however she turned around and hugged him tightly. "whaa?" "I'm just happy because of what you said earlier," Moka whispered. 'Oh that…well it's true…out of everyone, I love you the most…I never want to leave you" Tsukune whispered back. Moka, up to that point had her eyes close. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Are you trying to seduce me" said whispered. "What…no I was only trying to…" Tsukune stopped for Moka had put a finger to his lips "I know" she said. Moka then drew herself closer to Tsukune's face and kissed him hard on the lips. Tsukune gentle placed his hands on the sides of her head as he became completely indulging himself in the kiss. A few moments went by before they ended the kiss by tilting their heads away from each other. Both seemed to share the notation that if they held the kiss for to long their heavy breathing to catching their breath afterwards may wake up the others. The both of them stared at each other lovingly before snuggling up closer to each other.


	28. Influence

Influence

"What…could you explain why you are asking me to join the council" Tsukune said flabbergasted. In front of him members of the vampire council sat before him, Even Mr. Basin and Akasha were among them. An old looking male vampire rolled his eyes " If you insist…the council has decided that you should be apart in our duties…this is merely because of the influence you have over other monsters and even the humans…being part of the council does not grant you any extra privileges it just means you will be apart of discussing and deciding actions that need to be taken for vampirc matters…you can however turn down the offer" the old vampire spoke sounding hopeful when he mentioned turning down the offer.

"Akasha gave Tsukune a smile before talking. " You may not think much about it but you have done quite a few things that have influenced others, a good example is the speech you made a few years ago…the reaction wasn't immediate but eventually your words start making people think differently about the treatment of monsters…before that monsters who tried to walk around in their true form would be stopped and penalized now they are not…not to mention the many times you have eased tension and smoothed over relationships between the humans and monsters"

Once Akasha had stopped speaking a female vampire spoke "**Though** most of us here care little of the bonds and relationships between other monsters and humans your words carry more weight then before…You have even have Ms. Bloodriver agree to become apart of you clan…we do so believe that many will listen to you even here within the vampire race…now Mr. Aono it is time to decide to take the offer or not.

Tsukune looked at those before him. If here turned his head away from their gaze it would show weakness. Several seconds passed before Tsukune opened his mouth to speak. "I shall accept the offer". Many of the members were indifferent to his decision, one or two looked displeased but both Akasha and Mr. Basin looked happy despite not smiling.

"Very well, as a council member you are required to come to all meetings unless of an unlikely emergency…You can call far a meeting as well, Mr. Basin can give the information to contact us…the times that we work are taken into account so it will not interfere with your job…that is all that needs to be said let us be dismissed.

XXX

After getting the contact information Tsukune left the building the meeting was being held in. As he walked outside he heard someone call out to him. He turned around to see Akasha wave at him from afar. Tsukune waited for her to reach him. She let out a happy sigh "Now that I don't need to take so formally why don't we chat" she said "sure I haven't talked with in for a while" Tsukune replied. "Yes it has been…why don't we go to the park it's only a few blocks from here…unless you have something planned with Moka in a little while" She asked. "Moka is going to be at college for a few more hours, she is working hard like she usually does" He said with a proud smile.

XXX

"So what do think of becoming a council member?" Akasha asked as the two of them walked down the brick path in the park. "It…it feels weird…like I was just handed more power then I'm ready for" Tsukune replied. Akasha let out a small laugh. "Oh Tsukune it's not that big a deal…yes you now have a voice that may impact decisions but I think that is a good thing…Among those of us who wish to change the world for the better you are a good asset" "I guess so" Tsukune said as he watched a couple handing hands walk by.

For a time the two of them walked around observing the world around them. Akasha once again was the first to speak up. "You know Tsukune in a way I thing you have a special bond with us demon lords" Tsukune looked at her "what do you mean…" "Well for starters you carry the Shinso blood I carry though it was passed on to you by Moka…I have also trained you…Tohofuhai used the human transformation technique on you helping you to become strong enough to go up against Fairy Tale…" "True, but what about the headmaster?" Tsukune asked "well…he did may not have helped you directly too often but he kept you from becoming a Ghoul and pushed you to make decisions that would effect your life" Akasha replied.

"Yes, the three of you have been a great help…And so have my friends…if they hadn't been there I don't think I would have gotten this far" Tsukune said looking at Akasha for any expression she may have. Akasha smiled at Tsukune before she stopped and walked over to a bed of flowers to her left. Tsukune followed her and stood besides her as she kneeled down to examine the flowers. Tsukune raised his arm so he could look at his watch. "You need to go so?" Akasha asked "soon but I have a few more minutes…so um how are things between you and Issa?" he asked with a hint of worry that the question was too awkward.

Akasha paused for a second before continuing to examine the flowers. "Things are…they are getting better but he still has his trust issues…" "Well I guess that is to be expected since almost all of the Shuzen family and allies betrayed him and joined Fairy Tale" Tsukune said. "Yes but he didn't have to shut me out…As his wife he should be able to trust me…maybe it's been to long since I was consumed by Alucard…I just can't live with someone who is always watching, thinking I may do something to betray him…with that said at least he is trying to trust people more, but I fear it is to late for us…" "I'm sure you found romance again either with Issa or someone else…You have a wonderful personality and you are beautiful woman" Tsukune said smiling brightly. Akasha turned her head to face him. Her mouth opened but no words came out. She looked like see was stunned to hear what Tsukune had said. She got up and dusted herself off. "You know if Moka heard you say that she would get angry" Akasha said with a smirk. "I knowww…If she heard me say that I'm sure she would kick me into the sky" Tsukune said with a nervous laugh. "You know if I was a few thousand years younger or you were a few thousand years older I think I would…I would have fallen for you" Akasha said with a huge smile on her face. Tsukune couldn't help but blush. "However I am glad that you and my daughter have each other" Akasha continued. "Yes I'm glad as well…and that feeling won't change" Tsukune said.

XXX

After stopping to eat at a fast food restaurant Tsukune returned home. Tsukune could sense that Moka was in their room. He went straight upstairs. Opening the door Moka was already looking in his direction. "How did it go" she asked as she returned to placing clothes back into their dresser. "Well I accepted an invitation to join the vampire council" he said modestly Moka said nothing at first however she looked impressed. "For some reason I know that their summons was going to end up being a good thing" Moka said. "Ha…Yea you did tell me that" As Moka finish putting the Clothes away Tsukune walked up behind her. Gently placing his arms around her, Tsukune hugged Moka. Moka turned her head to face his. Tsukune dipped his head down and kissed her hard. As they kissed Tsukune released his hold on Moka as she turned her body around. Several minutes later they broke the kiss only to catch their breath. After regaining enough air in their lungs they continued to kiss each other. Moka's hands now on the sides of Tsukune's head. After a time Moka drew away from Tsukune's face, and looked up at him lustfully. "You don't have to be gentle with me" She spoke in a seductive tone.


	29. Chilling At The Hot Springs

Chilling At the Hot Springs

A car drove along a mountain road. Besides a passing car every now and then there were no other cars on the road. The driver of the car was Tsukune. He drove on in silence along the mountain. After making sure that the road continued straight for a while longer he turned his head to look at the passenger side. In the passenger sit was Moka sleeping, her head leaned against the window. Though her long, silver hair block Tsukune's view of her face from his angle he could see it in her reflection on the window. _"So cute"_ Tsukune thought to himself.

The both of them needed a vacation. Moka had just finished mid-term exams and Tsukune had just returned from overlooking construction of the company's German branch building. Thanks to Mizore's research they had found a small hot springs resort that not only had a couples area but accommodations for monster including vampires.

It took a few mere hours to get there and by the time they arrived Moka had awakened. They checked in without a problem and head to their room to unpack. "So what do you want to do…rest?" Tsukune asked. Before answering Moka looked out the window, it was early afternoon. "Let's go to the hot springs" she answered sheepishly "Now?" "Why not most people tend to go during the evening or late at night…if we go now there will be a higher chance we can be alone" she said inquisitively. Having no reason to disagree the two of them headed to the hot springs.

At the hot springs kiosk Tsukune caught the attention of one of the clerks "What can I help you with today?" the clerk asked in a cheerful voice. "Ah can you tell us were the entrance to the couple's hot spring" Tsukune asked "ah Yes just go pass the desk and make a right continue on till you reach the end of the hall...the last three doors are for couples" the clerk said. The eyes of the clerk shifted to Moka who was standing next to Tsukune "You want herbal solution for your bath correct" the clerk said. "Ah yes I was actually about to ask you that" Tsukune said with a little laugh. "Well I notice that your lover has those dark red eyes that vampires have so I thought it fit to ask." The clerk replied. Moka who was slightly blushing spoke up "You have served vampires before?" "A few times…enough to know what they require to bathe in the hot springs" the clerk smiled. After receiving the herbal solution the two of them head off to the hot springs.

Being the first to disrobe Tsukune headed out of the changing room. He opened the bag the herbal solution was in and waited for it to take effect. Once the solution had done its job Tsukune got in and sat down on the far side of the spring. Soon after the door to the changing room open once again and Moka stepped out with a towel covering her body.

Tsukune did his best to keep his eyes on her face, but like many other men he could not stop from lowering his gaze. As Moka came up to him she noticed what he was doing. "TSUKUNE…YOU PERVERT…I HATE PERVERTS" Moka said as she turn her head to the side with disgust. Taken aback by Moka's outburst Tsukune did not reply. Suddenly Moka turned to face him again but with a smile on her face. Realizing that it was a joke Tsukune let out a sigh "Jezz Moka you had be going for second". "Sorry but I remembered when we first joined the newspaper club…I couldn't resist teasing you" she replied.

Positioning herself next to Tsukune she took off the towel and placed it on the dry ground behind her. She then proceeded to sit down next to Tsukune, their shoulders touching. Moka extended her left hand and grabbed Tsukune's right hand intertwining their fingers. They sat there for awhile enjoying each other's company. By chance Moka looked down at their hands. She became focused on the scars on his knuckles. The scars were faded and hard to see but they where there. Moka shifted her vision to the scars on his chest. Tsukune could sense a hint of sadness coming from Moka. Seeing what she was looking at, he as about to speak but Moka interrupted. "I know what you're going to say that these scars aren't my fault…but let's be real…If you hadn't stayed at Yokai then you wouldn't have gotten this scars and the only reason why you stayed was because of me and the other girls…but…" Moka paused for a second to raise her free hand to place it on Tsukune's chest. "…This scars show your dedication to stay with us no matter what happened to you…and I…I am glad you are with me right now" Moka became quite and leaded up against Tsukune. Tsukune in turn twisted his torso toward Moka and hugged her. Through the mental link that they shared he sent her all his positive feelings. Moka smiled and closed her eyes as they continued to embrace each other.

The afternoon gave way to night and both Moka and Tsukune left the hot springs to enjoy some other activities that the resort offered. There just so happened to be a pong table not being used. Taking opposite positions of the table they readied themselves for their game. Tsukune served. To summarize their game wasn't a calm, relaxing pong game. Moka and Tsukune held back their strength but not their speed. As soon as Tsukune hit the pong ball it went flying to the other end at speeds no human eye could follow. Moka however easily returned the ball to Tsukune's side. The game continued on without either one tiring. Bystanders both human and monster could not see anything below the shoulder of the arm the two were using. Their game caught the attention of many. Kids and teenagers who were playing the arcade games actually pried themselves away from their games to watch. Even the resort workers couldn't help making extended glances at the two playing. The game continued for an hour before it ended. The reason why it ended was not because someone got a point or they got too bored of playing. It was because Moka's paddle broke right after her serve. Even though they held back their strength the speed at which they were going wore out the paddle to its breaking point.

Feeling sorry for breaking the paddle Tsukune apologized to the resort staff and offered to repay for a replacement. Lucky the staff was very forgiving and told Tsukune he didn't have to pay.

After having dinner the two guests returned to their room. Moka had remained quite since Tsukune had apologized. Deciding to take action Tsukune spoke up. "Is something the matter" Moka was laying out the futon when he asked. She looked up at him then back at her task. "I broke the paddle I should have to be the one to apologize" The room was silent before Tsukune burst out laughing. Moka had a confused shocked look on her face. "Sorry but it's not like you, a prideful woman worry about something like that" "In the past I wouldn't…but remember I am now the combination of both inner and outer Moka…most of the time my thoughts don't conflict with each other but other times…I'm so split between two different thoughts or possible actions that I don't do anything…You know that outer Moka would apologize greatly but the Inner Moka would just have said sorry and left" Tsukune had stopped laughing and now had a concerned look. He walked over to Moka and sat down next to her. After putting his arm over her shoulder he spoke " I'm sorry…I realized that in your case things aren't as simple as they are for other people…having both sets of memories as well as both sets of ideas and personalities pushed into one isn't exactly a common thing"

"Yea and I want to honor both decisions but I can't always do that" Moka said Tsukune was quiet for a few seconds. "Well as much as I want to help it's something you need to figure out for yourself" Moka nodded already coming to that conclusion herself. "…but I'll be here to support you" Tsukune finished. Moka smiled "Have I told you how much I love you" Moka said cuddling up next to Tsukune "Oh I think you have but you can tell me again" " hmm how about I show you" Moka suddenly pressed her lips against Tsukune's who enjoyed the moment even though he was taken by surprise.

**(A/N) Finally another chapter is done. While I was typing this story up a thought came to me. As some of you know the main story will continue under a different story name. I will till you now that it takes place ten years after the defeat of the Alucard beast. Though in the extra chapters the passing of time is subtly mentioned I feel like more can written about the lives of our heroes before the ten years are up. So what I am going to ask you the viewers to do is send me ideas about what you want me to write about (through PM). Make sure that your requests are detailed enough so I can understand what you want. (I'm not you so I might take the story in a direction you do not want) With that said I can't do every request either because it will conflict with what I have planned or for other reasons that I can't think of right now. No lemons since this is under Teen rating. That all for now and thank you for reading. **


	30. Moving Forward

Moving Forward

**CHEERS!** The small group of people yelled inside the bar. The group so happened to be Tsukune, Moka with friends. "Congarts for graduating college" Gin said, already buzzed. Yukari being the closest to Gin, turned to him and gave him a disappointed look. Gin however either didn't noticed or just ignored her as he took another chug from his beer mug.

'SO what do you plan on doing now?" Fong Fong asked. The rest of the group somehow pick up on Fong Fong's question and became quite to listen to Moka's answer. Moka picked up her glass of wine and took a sip before answering. "I'm going to start work as an assistant manager in a small shipping firm". The rest of the group was silent for a moment until Ruby spoke up. "I thought you would have gone to work for Tsukune's company?" everyone nodded in agreement.

Tsukune was the one to answer their curiosity. "That was what we plan to do eventually, but I can't just hire her…one, all the job positions are currently taken and it will be like that for a while and also it would look like I would be abusing my power as CEO to get her a job…" "And after what Mr. Tashiro tried to do, it's not a good idea" Moka finish for Tsukune.

Kyoko looked at the two strangely before commenting. "Mr. Tashrio…is he one of those CEOs, what did he do?" Moka and Tsukune turned their heads to look at each other. They were sure they told the story before to everyone before so they were surprised that Kyoko hadn't heard. Even though she was dense it shouldn't have any bearing as to why she had not heard. Thankfully it was Riddick who answered the question.

"Weeeelllll…you know that Tsukune and Moka made the agreement that she would pay Tsukune back for college right?" Kyoko nodded. "Since Moka was able to get a part time job she could pay your cousin back during the time she was in college…It also helped that she was leaving with him and didn't need to pay for a lot of other stuff" Riddick said with a smirk. "Anyway it so happens that Moka saved up a large amount of money and gave it to Tsukune a few months before graduation…this payment just so happened to be a few days after Tsukune's company had spent a large amount on one of their projects…" Riddick took a breath as well as a sip of his Vodka before continuing. "Mr. Tashrio at the time had a private investigator checking up on Tsukune…the investigator got a hold of both payment deals but didn't realize that the money going into Tsukune's account was from Moka…he came to believe that Tsukune was embezzling money from the company"

Kyoko's face brightens up as she finally started to understand where Riddick was going with his tale. Fong Fong who was sitting next to his wife continued where Riddick had left off. "The investigator reported this and Mr. Tashrio brought Tsukune to court…though it made himself look like a fool when Tsukune proved where the money that was sent to his account actually came from". Fong Fong, Yukari, Gendo and Kurumu laughed a bit once Fong Fong finished.

Tsukune let out a sigh "this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't insisted to pay me back" he said folding his arms together. Moka replied by rolling her eyes while giving Tsukune a small smile. Tsukune gave in and smiled back before taking a sip of his drink and scooting closer to Moka.

A buzzing sound was heard coming from Gin's pants. "Oh a text" Gin said reaching into his pant pocket. It took a minute for Gin to get it out and ring the cell up to his face. He looked at the text for a few seconds even squinting like he couldn't read it normally. Gin places his cell back in his pocket and turned to Riddick "Yo can you drive me to the hotel, Sun just texted me telling me I better be in bed soon". Riddick nodded and got up from his seat. Both Riddick and Gin had to work the next day. Sun who couldn't come to the celebration still had to make sure Gin got enough sleep.

A few minutes after the two left Fong Fong, Kyoko and Yukari got up from their seats "We better head back now it's getting pretty late" Yukari said. The three of them said their goodbyes and congratulation before leaving. Eventually everyone left except Tsukune, Moka and Akuha. At this point in time Moka had fallen asleep resting on the table. Tsukune watched her lovingly as she slept. Akuha pushed her glass away having just finishing it. She then placed her left elbow on the table to support her left side of her head. "I'm surprised…vampires naturally have a high tolerance of alcohol and even if they do get drunk they don't normally fall asleep right away" Akuha said with a small smile.

Tsukune let out a short laugh but otherwise said nothing. Lifting her head from her supporting hand she spoke to Tsukune in a serious tone. "Do you have plans for marring my sister" Tsukune jerked a bit before tuning his head 180 degrees to face Akuha. Tsukune let out a large breath "Well…we have made…a kind of promise" he said. Akuha raised an eyebrow clearly wanting a better explanation. "…It's been so many years since we have been together and...Well we kind of want to catch up on the time we missed, so we thought that we should just stay as a couple for a few years before I would pop the question"

Akuha while satisfied with Tsukune's answer did have something to say herself. "That's not a bad thing…but Tsukune either of you should push it off to long…it has already been a few years" "I know" Tsukune replied.

The two became quiet for a few moments before the conversation picked up again. "Tsukune I care for both you and Moka…I just want the two of you to become the happiest you can be…even though we all have a long lifespan it's better to do things sooner the later…sorry... I'm not very good at consoling" Tsukune couldn't help laughing. "You, a former assassin worried about not being able to console someone…that's a first" Akuha caught on to Tsukune's joke and began to giggle a bit. "So what about you? Are you going to take your own advice?" he asked. 'Um…no…I don't have anyone at the moment" Akuha said turning her head away trying to hide her blushing face. "Oh why is that so?" Tsukune asked. Akuha turned her head around to face Tsukune. "It's not easy finding someone who is up to my standards". Akuha's face had somehow gotten close to Tsukune's while she was talking. Noticing what she was doing she leaned away from Tsukune who had suddenly found the table to be interesting.

Akuha looked up at the clock to see the time. "Well it's getting late I better get going…you as well" Akuha picked up her things and gave Tsukune money for her share of the bill like everyone besides Riddick and Gin did. Akuha then leaned toward Tsukune and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tsukune did not mind and gave her a hug before she left.

Tsukune watched her go out the door before turning his attention to Moka who seemed to be mumbling in her sleep. Once he paid the bill he did his best to pick Moka up without waking her. Finally getting her in a piggy back position with the help of the bartender he lifted her up upon his back and left. It was a little breezy outside but Tsukune didn't mind it. As he walked to his car's location he stopped and looked up at the sky. _It is a beautiful night_ Tsukune thought to himself before once again moving forward.

(A/N sorry for the wait had to deal with work and college. This will be the last ch for The Aono Vampire. I will however will be working on the next arc The Aono Family soon. Thanks again for reading and I hope you continue to read my stories as well.)


End file.
